MODERNIZATION!
by Reiya Sumeragi
Summary: CHAPTER 8. PAST! Update setelah sekian lama! Sekilas masa lalu Reiya, klimaks pertempuran, dan Self Destruct! kekacauan modernisasi dan globalisasi, sepertinya... WARNING! OC, OOC, GAJHE. Read n Review! or Flame
1. Chapter 1 CHATTING

**Ini FIc pertama saia!!!! Plok plok plok… applaus, please??**

**Disclaimer : D Gray man punya Hoshino Katsura. Ada gossip dia mau kasih Kanda sama Lavi buat saia.**

**Langsung saja. Selamat menikmati!!! **

**MODERNIZATION!**

Allen cengar-cengir lebar melihat Timcampy. Pasalnya, kali ini Komui menciptakan software berguna, yaitu Komu-Mobile yang dapat diinstall ke dalam golem. Sehingga golem tersebut dapat digunakan untuk motret (2MP), sms-an, telpon-telponan, buka internet, baca fanfic, main gem, dan yang paling bikin Allen jatuh cinta : **CHATTING**

Allen Membuka Timcampy yang didalamnya sudah terdapat layar dan keypad. Lalu mulai chatting.

Allen bikin room D Gray Man. "Cih. Nggak ada yang OL. Gag guna!"

_Leesister has signed on_

_Leebrother has signed on_

"Yess!!!!" Allen melonjak

_Leesister has joined your room_

_Leebrother has joined your room_

D Gray Man (Allen) : Hai Lenalle, Hai Komui

Leesister : Hai Allen

Leebrother : Hai Allen

D Gray Man : Tumben elo bikin barang yang guna, supervisor

Leesister : iya. Tumben

Leebrother : Ja at ih! (Emoticon nangis kejer-kejer)

Leesister : Tapi gag berguna berguna amat kok

D Gray Man : lah. KOk. Knp?

Leesister : Aku di belakangmu allen!

(Di Kantin) Allen menoleh ke belakang dan melihat Lenalee melambai kepadanya

D Gray man : ups

Allen berdiri dan lari ke kamarnya

D Gray Man : Oke. Udah pisah ruangan sekarang

Leebrother : (Emoticon Sweatdrop)

Leesister : (Emoticon Sweatdrop) Sama aja, ah.

* * *

_Fire Pirate has signed on_

D Gray Man : yes! Lavi!

_Fire Pirate has joined you room_

Fire Pirate : Hai Len, Len, Kom

Leesister : ?

Fire Pirate : Hai Lenalee, Hai Allen, Hai Komui

D Gray Man : Jangan singkat seenaknya

Leebrother : aneh kau

Fire pirate : Berkat komu-mobile, sekarang aku bisa download gambar bokep gratis!

Leebrother : Gue cabut komu-mobile dari golem lo ntar!!

Leesister : Emoticon ngakak

D gray Man : Bisa ya? Situsnya apa?

Fire Pirate : RA HA Si A… (Emoticon Blinking eye)

D Gray Man : Gajhe lo

_Katana has signed on_

D Gray Man : BaKanda?

_Katana has signed off_

Leesister : ???

Leebrother : lho?

D Gray Man : apaan tuh? OL 3 detik?

_Katana has signed on_

(private chat) Leesister : msk, Nda

(private chat) Katana : Gmn caranya

(private chat) leesister : enter aja

(private chat) Katana : OK

_Katana has joined your room_

Fire Pirate : knp tadi off?

Leesister : (Emoticon ngakak)

D Gray Man : pasti karena bingung mau join room

Katana : Diem, taoge!

* * *

Di Kamarnya, kanda blushing dan mendecak kesal. "Cih!! Kok dia tau sih? Aku kan baru pertama kali beginian!!"

Fire Pirate : Hai Yuu-chan (Emoticon cium)

Katana : Mati sana, kelinci bego

Fire Pirate : (Emoticon nangis Bombay)

Leesister : jgn berantem

Leebrother : aku dikasih kacang

D gray Man : haha. Nggak kook

Leebrother : habis aku dicuekin. Aku off ajah!!

Leesister : yah. Ngambek deh

Katana : Bodo ah. Off sana

_CuteRaijyu has joined your room_

CuteRaijyu : Hai

D Garay Man : ???

Leesister : Sp ni?

Leebrother : Reiya chan!!! HOREE!!!!

_CuteRaijyu added you as a friend. Approve? Yes/No_

_Now You and CuteRaijyu are friends_

CuteRaijyu : Hai. Namaq Reiya

D Gray man : Hai Reiya

Leesister : Hai Reiya-chan

Fire Pirate : Hai. Cewek kan? (Emoticon muka mesum)

CuteRaijyu : Cowok kok (Emoticon bapak-bapak)

Fire Pirate : !!!! (Emoticon shock)

CuteRaijyu : bohong. Lol

Leebrother : Anak ini nih, yang bantuin aku bikin Komu-mobile

Katana : masa sih

D Gray Man : Kok bisa ?? Ketemu d mana?

Leebrother : Waktu dines k Indonesia

Leesister : Kapan?

Leebrother : Kmaren

Fire Pirate : oh.

CuteRaijyu : Benar. Dan aku punya ide lain, Tuan Lee!

Leebrother : (Emoticon Sparkling eyes) APA?

CuteRaijyu: Komu-kompi, Komu-gemboy, Komu-tendo, Komu-station, Komu-station 2, komu- station 3, Komu portable, Komu TV, Komu tendo DS, dan Komu gage

D Gray Man : Ma..maniak

Leesister : kayaknya….menarik?

Fire Pirate : (Emoticon muka mangap)

Katana : SWT

Leebrother : KERREEEENNN!!!!!

CuteRaijyu : Dan untuk gamenya juga ada. Misalnya Komu Fantasy

Leebrother : Game online juga!!! Misalnya Komu-narok, Komuseal, Komu-world, gitu deh.

CuteRaijyu : Boleh tuh! Gmn kalo Komu-dance?

_Leebrother has been kicked from your room_

_CuteRaijyu has been kicked from your room_

D Gray Man : Rasain loh!

Leesister : Sadis, lo, len (Emoticon Sweatdrop)

Katana : woi

Leesister : ?

Katana : Jgn sampai Komui dines ke Indo lagi

Fire Pirate : knp?

Katana : Kita gag tau kapan mereka berdua berencana bikin komugundam

D Gray Man : (Emoticon mati kaget) Astagfirullah

Leesister : Agama lo apa, len?

Fire Pirate : Ampun, jgn sampe. Pecah deh perang dunia

Katana : Udah ah. Capek

_Katana has signed off_

Lessister : Oke. Aku juga. Nii-san pasti ngambek karena dikluarin dari room

_Leesister has signed off_

D Gray Man : Elo juga, Lav?

Fire pirate : he he. Bai2 Len

D Gray Man : okelah

_Fire Pirate has signed off_

_D Gray Man has signed off_

**Gimanaaa??? Gimana???? Fic pertama Reiya looh!!!! Gag ancur2 amat kan?? He he. Ripiu, minna-sama!! Dengan senang hati menerima FLAME!! Enakan dibikin bersambung gag nih?**


	2. Chapter 2 WEBCAM

**MODERNIZATION! CHAP 2**

**Well. Fanfic chapter duanya Reiya!! Plok plok plok.**

**Disclaimer : D Gray Man punya Hoshino Katsura. Tapi beliau bilang mau kasih Kanda n Lavi buat saia. (Setelah saya cekoki dengan kalium sianida.)**

**Piring, eh, pairing : masih bingung ni. Normal/yaoi? Need comment plis. Sementara LaviXOC dulu deh**

**Warning : OOC!! Bahasa yang tidak sesuai. Apa saia harus ganti rating?**

**Di chap satu saia sudah tulis tentang modernisasi di Black Order. Masih dengan suasana yang sama, saia buat upgradenya. WEBCAM!!! Selamat menikmati.**

* * *

Buset gila tuh Komui. Belom ada beberapa hari setelah modernisasi di Black Order, kali ini dia meng upgrade Komu-mobile jadi Komu-mobile-vers.0.a.12 (Author juga gag tau artinya) yang dilengkapi kamera depan. Otomatis, ini membuat si pengguna dapat menggunakan fasilitas 3G.

Allen yang sudah beneran kecanduan chatting menyambut mesra penemuan baru ini. "Woohooo!!! Webcam!!!" dan telah mencobanya dengan sukses. Allen memasang Timcampy pada monitor (buntut TImcampy itu kabel konektor lho) dan mulai menikmati chatting rianya.

D Gray Man : Komui oke juga ya. Gag nyangka dia upgrade secepet ini

Fire Pirate : ya

D Gray Man : woi. Muka lo sepi banget sih?? Sakitt??

Allen prihatin melihat muka Lavi yang kusut kumal kucel kayak baju basah belom di setrika.

Fire Pirate : hum

D Gray Man : ….Lavi? masi idup?

Fire Pirate : Akira-chan pergi misi tadi pagi. Hiks

Allen mual melihat wajah melas Lavi di monitor.

D Gray Man : Ya ellah. Jablay

Fire Pirate : Bilang APA LO TADI????

Lavi mengacungkan jari tengahnya pada layar monitor Allen.

D Gray Man : Ditinggal Akira aja nangis. Cengeng.

Fire Pirate : wajarlah.

Fire Pirate : Gue kan luv setengah hidup sama diaa~~~ (Emoticon cium)

Allen lari ke WC sebentar buat muntah. Trus balik lagi.

D Gray Man : Emangnya Akira misi ke mana?

Fire Pirate : Indonesia

D Gray Man : Ketemu Reiya nggak ya?

Fire Pirate : Moga2 enggak.

_Leebrother has joined your room_

Layar monitor yang semuanya berisi wajah Lavi jadi split dengan wajah Komui

D Gray Man : Hai Supervisor.

Leebrother : Kalian cepet ke kantorku. GPL!!

_Leebrother has signed off_

D Gray Man : Ha? Ada misi?

Fire Pirate : Kayaknya sih nggak. Ayo. Ke sana

_D Gray Man has signed off_

_Fire Pirate has signed off_

* * *

"Ada apa, Komui?" Allen bertanya sambil masuk ke ruangan Komui. Komui menunjuk pada TV seukuran bioskop (ih,waw) yang ada di ruangannya. Allen mangap. Lavi kagum. "Gue mau liat keadaan Lenalee, Akira, sama Kanda yang ada misi di Indo" Komui memasangkan Timcampy pada monitor segede gajah itu.

"HOreee~~ Akira-chaan~~" Lavi nge dance ria. Allen pasrah. Komui sibuk mencari sambungan sampe ke Indonesia. _PIP. YOU HAS CONNECTED OTHER DEVICE. _"Yes! Nyambung!" Komui melonjak girang.

Komui mengambil tiga mic dan memberikannya pada Lavi Allen. "Bicara langsung aja lewat mic. Kedengeren kok" Komui meng-on kan mic nya dan mulai, "Tess..tesss… Halo? Halo?? Lenalee?? Kau bisa dengar aku?"

Awalnya suara tersebut agak kresek-kresek. Tapi kemudian terdengar jelas. "Halo? Halo? Nii-san? Ini Lenalee nih." Tampak wajah cute Lenalee di layar. "Hai Allen, Hai Lavi!" Lenalee melambai pada mereka. "Mana AKIRA? AKIRAA??" Lavi jelalatan. Lenalee tampak bingung. "Umm…. Kanda sama Akira lagi berantem tuh." Lenalee minggir dan memperlihatkan pemandangan di belakangnya.

Akira sedang menggandeng anak perempuan, dengan heboh menunjuk-nunjuk Kanda garang. "Akiraa-chaaaaan!!!!!" Lavi berteriak pada cewek cantik berambut biru keperakan yang dikucir dua itu. Akira menoleh. "Honeey!!!" Akira berteriak lebay. "Darliiingg!!" Lavi ikut berteriak lebay. Mereka berdua saling kissing melalui monitor. Mulut Allen sama Komui keluar busa. *tewas*

"Darling… sapa anak itu?" Lavi menunjuk anak perempuan yang digandeng Akira. Anak itu berambut hitam panjang, berombak. Kulitnya pucat. Wajahnya kelihatan suram dan depresi. Wajahnya sih cute. (ih, waw) tangannya yang tidak digandeng Akira memeluk gundam.

Melihat gundam tersebut, Lavi punya firasat nggak baik. "Jangan-jangan,anak ini…." "REIYAA!!! REIYA-CHAAN!!!"Komui berteriak hepi pada anak tersebut. Mendengar suara tersebut, anak perempuan itu mendongakkan kepalanya menatap monitor. Mata hitamnya berkilat cerah, "LEE-san!!!! GIMANA?? WEBCAM buatan saya oke kan?"

Lavi dan Allen nge-death glare Komui. "ooh… ternyata kmaren elo hilang tiba-tiba sambil bawa Noah Ark itu buat ketemu ni anak ya?" Allen memelototi Komui. Komui sweatdrop. "Toh kalian seneng, kan dengan produk baru buatan Reiya?" "Oh. Jadi itu ya, yang namanya Reiya?" Lavi menatapnya, lalu menatap Komui, "Lo gag Lolicon kan?Dia masih kecil lho." Komui manggil Komurin buat ngegiles Lavi. "Mirip BaKanda tuh!!" Allen menunjuk. Kanda memelototi monitor. "Diem, lo, taoge!! Gue jelas lebih cakep daripada cewek kecambah ini!!"

* * *

**Reiya: CUT!! SKENARIO APAAN INI??? KEJEEEMM!!!! TINGGI W 162cm!!! KECAMBAh APANYAA???  
Kanda: Tinggi lo 6cm lebih pendek daripada Moyashi. 4cm lebih pendek daripada Lenalee. 12cm lebih pendek daripada gwe, author gajhe!**

**Reiya:*ambil kalkulator* W MASIH DALEM MASA PERTUMBUHAN!!! 12 cm mah kecil!!!**

**Kanda: bantet lo. Kurang baking powder**

**Reiya: *nangis* gue sita mugen lo**

**Kanda: gyaaa!!! Kok bisa? Enak aje!!**

**Reiya: Aku authornya!! Suka suka dong! *melet***

* * *

"BTW, Darling, kok kamu ribut sama Kanda sih?" Lavi meluruskan kembali pembicaraan. Tumben-tumbennya Lavi kayak gini. Biasanya yang bikin rancu kan dia? *digampar Lavi*

"Habis honey, Kanda ja`at sih!! Masa dia mau ngambil Innocencenya Reiya?" Akira masih tetap menggandeng tangan Reiya. Allen kaget, "Kanda mau ngapain Reiya?" Lavi ngejitak Allen. "Misi kita kan ngambil Innocence yang nyasar di Indonesia. Tapi ternyata udah ada hostnya. Ya gag boleh diambil sesukanya, dong!!" Akira melirik tajam pada Kanda. Exorcist cewek mantan model ini beneran kesal kayaknya sama Samurai boy satu ini.

"Habis cewek ini gag mau ikut ke Black order sih!! Ambil aja Innocencenya!!" Kanda membalas Akira sama sebelnya. "Sebetulnya, kenapa kamu gag mau ke Black order, Reiya?" Komui bertanya, mencoba meredam api diantara Akira dan Kanda.

"Males ah. Rese banget. Capek kan jadi exorcist? Mending di sini aja. Rakit gundam atau tamiya." Reiya menjawab dengan polosnya sambil memeluk gundamnya. Semuanya sweatdrop. "Tapi, Reiya, kalau kamu tetap di situ, gimana kalo ada Akuma?" Lavi bertanya. "Saia kan punya Innocence? Saia bisa lindungi diri saia sendiri." Ujar Reiya sambil menunjukkan innocencenya yag berbentuk seperti kunci inggris atau obeng (waw)

"Tapi, Reiya, apa kamu gag ingin menolong dunia dari tangan akuma? Kamu gag ingin nolong semua orang?" (Background music mengharukan)Reiya menatap Allen, wajahnya terlihat sedih. "Allen…aku…" Semua orang menyaksikan ini dengan hati berdebar nan terharu.

**BERSAMBUNG**

Ya enggaklah. NANGGUNG TAU!!!!

"Allen…aku….sejujurnya." Reiya berhenti sebentar. "Sejujurnya sih aku gag peduli sama orang lain. Aku hidup aja udah cukup. Kalian tarung aja terus sama Akuma. Nanti kalo kayaknya kalian mau kalah, aku kerjasama dengan Earl deh. Gampang kan?" Reiya tersenyum. Sifat aslinya keluar.

Allen juga tersenyum. Sekarang semuanya tahu mengapa Kanda udah bernafsu banget bekep anak ini trus dimasukin karung trus dibuang ke laut. **BYUR**. Anak ini cuma wajahnya aja yang bersih en suci.** Dalemnya lebih kotor daripada kali ciliwung.**

"Gue…paham perasaan Kanda." Allen mengepalkan tangan. Nafsu nonjok monitornya udah sampe klimaks. "Anak ini….nyebelin banget. " Lavi mendesah, setuju dengan Kanda. "…." Komui diem (udah tau sifat asli Reiya) "Tuh kan!!! BENER GUE KAN!! Akira, kenapa lo belain dia si?" Kanda dansa victory. Akira nyengir, masih menggandeng Reiya defensif. "Sori, gue udah disogok Rei. Dia janjiin bikinin Ipod sama gundam bwat gwe. Mana gwe dikasih voucher gratis hotspot lagi! Kurang apa coba?" Kanda sebal,"Matre!! DASAR MANOHARA!!"

"Apa boleh buat. Lenalee. Lakukan sesuai keinginan Kanda deh." Komui nyerah.  
Kanda : **YESS!!! "Lenalee!!! BEKEP DIA, MASUKIN KARUNG, TAPI JANGAN LANGSUNG DIBUANG KE LAUT!! KITA MASIH BUTUH INNOCENCENYA!! SAMPAI DI BLACK ORDER NANTI KITA CUCI OTAKNYA!! PAKE BAYCLIN!!! BIAR LEBIH ALIM DIKIT!!!"**

"Tapi Kanda, I-pod, gundam, sama voucher net gratis guwe gimana?" Akira mewek. "Gue kasih voucher diskon 70% selama setahun di semua mall selama setahun." Kanda ngajak deal. **"DEAL**!" tanpa basa-basi Akira langsung bekep Reiya. "Anjriiit….. pengkhianat kau, Nee-sama…." Desahnya, lalu pingsan. "OKEY! IKET YG KENCENG!! KITA KE BLACK ORDER!!" Kanda (puas) memerintah. "Yes,sir!" Akira langsung nurut sama Kanda. Komui, Lavi, sama Allen cuma mangap menyaksikan adegan penculikan sadis tadi. "Oke, nii-san, kita putus sambungan dulu. Kami mau naik pesawat. Bye-bye!" Lenalee mematikan monitor.

Lavi, Allen , n Komui Cuma bisa pasrah menanti ketiga rekannya + satu sandera tersebut pulang ke BLACK ORDER

**TUBI KONTINYUT_ ( To Be Cotinued)_**

Bagaimanakah nasib Reiya???? Akan kah dia mau bekerjasama??? Saksikan episode brikutnya! Haiah. Maksud author, chapter berikutnya!!!

* * *

**Behind the scene**

**Kanda : Gila. Gajhe bener authornya!!! ada OOC lagi!!**

**Akira : udah lah, Rhei, nyerah aja. Gabung aja sama black order**

**Reiya : emooohh… capekkk… mending rakit gundam..hiks hiks**

**Lavi : Darling… kamu kok akrab banget sih sama Reiya?**

**Akira : Aduh, honey….cemburu iah??? Mana mungkin aku Yuri sama Rhei. Bukan tipeku banget lah yaw. Pendek gitu.**

**Reiya : kejem banget kau, nee-sama. Nggak elo, nggak Kanda. TEGA!!!!**

**Lavi : Darling.. aku kan gag mau kamu akrab sama orang lain selain aku..*blush***

**Akira : Aduh, Honey….. jadi maluu *blush***

***KISS***

**(Kanda sama Reiya tutup mata)**

**Allen : kenapa jadi lebai gini.**

**Komui : Selamat datang di black order, Rei-chan!!**

**Reiya *nempel ke ranjang, gag mau bangun***

***diseret rame-rame***

**Ada yang mau ikut dalam kegilaan saya? Sebagai OC? Dengan senang hati saya terima. Sebutkan nama, alamat, nomor hape, golongan darah, B/W/H, ukuran sepatu…lho? Jadi kayak CV audisi…**

**Sebutkan nama, based chara, sifat, dan status yang anda inginkan. SEE YA NEXT!!!**


	3. Chapter 3 RENOVATION

**MODERNIZATION! CHAP 3**

**Fanfic chapter 3!!! Reiya agak kecepetan update ya? He he. Kesannya jadi keburu nafsu nih. Habisnya temen2 di skul Reiya udah nodong Reiya pake golok nih. TAKUUUT!!**

**Disclaimer : D Gray Man punya Hoshino Katsura. Tapi bentar lagi Kanda sama Lavi jadi milik saya (50 tahun lagi, setelah hak cipta D Gray Man habis)**

**Pairing : Weleh. OC smua.**

**Di Chapter satu dan dua sudah kita terapkan pada modernisasi golem. Sekarang saia akan memodernisasi gedung Black Order yang ndesoo itu! *dilempar sandal Komui***

* * *

CHARACTER INFORMATION :

**Reiya Sumeragi (1) : **Cewek suram maniak gundam,tamiya, dan gadget elektronik lainnya ini adalah calon penghuni black order yang dibekep, dimasukin karung, lalu diseret ke Black Order sama si bejat Akira. Sedang dendam pada Akira dan Kanda. Otaknya jenius mampu menciptakan modernisasi di Black Order, dengan barang-barang ajaibnya. **Innoccencenya adalah kunci inggris yang dinamainya (ngarang) umm… THE QUEEN KEYBLADE! (yak…anggep aja Kingdom Heartz) **

**Reiya Sumeragi (2) : **Author kurang waras yang membuat tokoh utama modernisasi Black Order serupa dengan namanya. Perbedaan antara Reiya Sumeragi sang OC dan Reiya sang author adalah : Kalo Reiya cuma suka ngompor-ngomporin Kanda, Author suka bakar-bakar Kanda!!!

Kanda : GYAAA!!! AUTHOR NGGAK WARAS!!!

Karena sisanya gag begitu penting, *digebukin sama seluruh Black Order* saia sebut namanya saja : **Komui, Lenalee, Kanda, Lavi, Timothy, Miranda, Crowley, Tiedoll, Cross, Cloud, dan Allen!! **sebagian belom muncul di chap ini.

Sisanya, OC yg gag penting *digebukin,lagi* MAAF, SENPAI-SAMA!!! Yaitu :** Akira (biasalah)-as Lavi`s lover,Nana Walker-as Allen`s sister, Aya-as Allen`s Lover, Aion-as a general, dan Yuufie-as Kanda`s lover.**

Bagi para senpai yang belom disebut, maaf…. Reiya blom hapal!

Yang muncul sebagai OC di sini adalah rekomendasi dari **Akiranee-sama**. **Mau protes? GEBUKIN AJA DIA!!** Maaf nggak minta izin dulu^^

**Bagi para peminat OC laen, bisa hubungi saia. Personal contact, frendster, hape, review.….. arigatou *nunduk***

**

* * *

**

**

* * *

THE STORY BEGIN!!! CHAP 3. RENOVATION**

Reiya membuka matanya perlahan-lahan. Kepalanya pusing mencium bau obat bius. Reiya mengedip-ngedip. Mencoba mengumpulkan nyawa. "hmm…. Tadi…ngapain ya…." Reiya mencoba mengingat. Sadar bahwa tubuhnya diikat di kursi, ingatlah dia akan apa yang terjadi. Di sebelahnya, Akira tidur pulas. Brengseek!!! Enak bener tidurnya!!! jerit Reiya dalam hati. Ngiler lagi!!! Nggak jaga image ya?

Lalu Reiya sadar dia sedang tidak memeluk belahan jiwanya. Mati. Gundam gwe. "**Kyaaa!!! REAPER!!!! REAPER!!!**" Reiya menjerit-jerit kalap. Kanda yang duduk di kursi depannya menoleh ke belakang. "Cih! Udah bangun!! Diem atau gwe bekep lagi??" Kanda mengancam. "Ngapain lo teriak rape-rape?? eh, Reaper Reaper???"

"Reaper…Gundam…guwe…." Reiya menatap Kanda, wajahnya basah oleh air mata. "UGH." Kanda tertusuk hatinya. "Cup..cup!! Aduh aduh…. Jangan biking we kayak orang ja at dong!! Nih nih!!" Kanda mengeluarkan gundam yang bentuknya mirip gundam milik Duo (Gundam Wing) dari dalam backpacknya.

* * *

Sepanjang perjalanan. Reiya cuma memeluk Reaper dalam diam. Mau nggak mau Kanda jadi merasa agak bersalah. "Oi, banci rambut panjang" Reiya (kayaknya) memanggil Kanda. Kanda menoleh, wajahnya horror, "Apa lo bilang? Ngajak berantem?" Reiya menggeleng "Pipiiiss…kebelet" Reiya dengan polosnya mencoba melepaskan tali ikatan. Terpaksa Kanda melepaskan ikatannya.

'Lagian ini di atas pesawat,kan? Gag mungkin dia kabur kan?' Tapi Kanda tetap menghadang Reiya. Nggak ada salahnya sedia penangkal petir sebelum badai *lho?*

"Sini, pinjem gundam lo" Kanda mengulurkan tangannya. (DEGH) "Umm…aduh…Reiya udah kebelet,niii. Gag tahan lagii. Ntar bocoor" Reiya nyengir tanpa dosa, dengan paksa Kanda merebut Reaper.

** BENAR DUGAAN KANDA! DI DALEM REAPER ADA TOMBOL BUAT PARASUTNYA!!! Gila ini anak. Sarap!! Gag normal!!! MAU TERJUN BEBAS??? PASTI SIRKUIT DI OTAKNYA GAG BERES!!! **Setelah shock 3 detik, dengan tangkas Kanda mengikat Reiya lagi. (Mungkin waktu SD Kanda pernah ikut pramuka, makanya dia jago tali temali?)

Reiya nangis kejer-kejer di kursinya. Sementara belahan hatinya, Reaper, disita Kanda. Akira yang bangun karena mendengar tangisan Reiya cuma bisa diam. (masih merasa bersalah karena "menjual" Reiya dengan voucher diskon 70% di semua mall-by Kanda). Lenalee senyum meminta maaf atas keributan ini pada pramugari dan penumpang sekitar. Penumpang yang (malangnya) duduk di sekitar mereka ketakutan. Mengira para exorcist itu mafia yang menculik Reiya.

* * *

"Udah sampe di Black Order, Rei." Akira dengan ramah melepaskan ikatan Reiya. Reiya memalingkan wajahnya yang merah karena kebanyakan nangis. "Aduh. Rei, ngomong dooong. Pliss" Akira mengedipkan mata, mencoba merayu. Reiya tetap bergeming. Dengan gaya sok-kul nya, dia turun dari pesawat.

"DARLIIING!!!" Lavi datang, menyambut mereka. Lavi dan Akira ber-pe-lu-kaan (telletubbies nih, lama gag nonton. Hehe) dan berci-u-maan (NGGAK!! BUKAN TELETUBBIES!!!). "Selamat datang, Reiya-chaan!!" Lavi mengulurkan tangannya, hendak memeluknya. Tetapi Reiya mengeluarkan tatapan **pergi-sana-mati-aja-kamu-masuk-ke-dasar-neraka-dasar-kelinci-kumal-kusam-menyedihkan-produk-gagal-tidak-jadi!!!!**!

Lavi nangis, memeluk Akira ketakutan

Mereka berjalan dalam diam ke HQ. Sungguh suasana yang tidak nyaman sekali banget, saudara-saudara! Sebab tampaknya Reiya mengeluarkan hawa membunuh yang membuat bunga gugur, tanaman layu,serangga mati, dan para hewan kabur dalam radius 100m. (Kayak gejala gunung meletus siaga 2 ya)

* * *

**DALAM HQ**

"Yuu!!! Udah pulang!!" Yuufie menyambut Kanda. "Bakanda!!!" Nana Walker menyambut Kanda juga. "Oh. Hai Yuufie, Chibi-Moyashi" Kanda membalas mereka berdua. Aya dan Allen juga ikut, menyambut kepulangan mereka. Komui berlari, memeluk Lenalee erat-erat. Komui melepaskan Lenalee dan berpaling pada Reiya. "Jangan ngambek, dong, Reiyaa…." Komui membujuk.

"Kanda ambil gundam Rei, sih" Akira menunjuk Kanda. Kanda kaget. "Ya ampuun. Gundam aja diambil!! Tega banget sih lo! Kalo Cuma gundam kan bisa beli!" Komui melabrak Kanda. Kanda kesal, "Heiiii!! Kalau aku nggak ambil gundamnya, nih anak bakalan terjun dari pesawat tau!!" ujarnya, membela diri.

"Gundam emang bisa dibeli. Tapi Reaper-kun nggak bisa dibeli…" Reiya berbisik lirih penuh kesedihan, tetapi cukup untuk dapat di dengar oleh semuanya.** HENING. SUNYI. SENYAP. SEPI. DIAM. BISU.  
**

Lenalee cabut, "Duluan ya,aku masih banyak urusan" Allen dan Aya juga buru-buru cabut. Diikuti Nana. "Umm….Sampai nanti,ya" Akira melambai pada Reiya, menggandeng tangan Lavi lalu cepet-cepet pergi. Komui melirik Kanda, "Tanggung jawabmu." Komui berbisik padanya. Kanda gelagapan. "WEEEYY???? KOK GITU SIH???"

Reiya tersenyum pada Kanda. "Bisa tolong antar aku keliling Black Order?" Reiya mengeluarkan senyuman termanis dan suara terhalusnya. Kanda beneran nyaris nangis saking takutnya. "Yuufie….. temenin aku…" Kanda berbisik pada Yuufie, minta bantuan. "Berani berbuat berani menanggung!! Kamu sih! Pake nyita-nyita gundam anak itu segala!!! Sama aja nyita boneka voodoo dari penyihir hitam tau!! Yuufie gag ikutan!! Ati-ati, ya, Yuu-san!!" Yuufie pergi.

Kanda nyaris nangis, "Dasar pacar gag berbakti!!!" Kemudian Yuffie kembali, berbisik pada Kanda,"Yuu-san, suruh finders untuk nge test semua makanan/minumanmu ya. Yuufie punya firasat anak itu punya niat masukin sianida ke minuman atau makanan kamu!" Kanda nangis. Nasib. Nasib.

* * *

"Woi, kecambah?" Kanda mengajak bicara. Reiya menatap Kanda. Pandangan matanya sekarang udah minus 200 derajat celcius. Mau gag mau Kanda gemeter juga. "Umm…Kalo gwe balikin Reaper lo sekarang, um…gimana?" Kanda terbata-bata. "Ya gue cabut dari black order lah." Oke. Sudah takdir Kanda untuk menyimpan benda jahanam itu sampai sang pemiliknya bersedia ikut Black Order secara sukarela. Terima ajalah, Kanda.

Kanda hanya mengajaknya berkeliling sekitar 2 jam. Tapi rasanya bagaikan setahun. Catatan : Waktu terasa lama apabila kita sedang mengikuti pelajaran yang membosankan, dan yang kedua, **waktu terasa lama apabila kita sedang bersama dengan anak berhawa membunuh yang tanpa basa-basi dibiarkan terlihat, dan anak itu serasa bisa menusuk kita dengan belati setiap saat.**

Ya. Kira-kira itulah yang dialami Kanda sementara ini.

"Nah. Terimakasih atas hari ini. Sampa besok. Reiya ngantuk. Mau tidur. Reaper gwe jangan diapa-apain ya." Reiya masuk ke kamarnya sambil memainkan benda kecil yang disebutnya hape. Kanda melengggos lelah. Gila. Serem banget cewek freak itu.

* * *

**Besok paginya~~~**

"Pagi, Kanda. Nggak lihat Reiya?" Komui bertanya. "Nggak. Nape lagi tu anak?" Kanda balik nanya. "Dia nggak ikut latian pagi." "Masih bobok, kali" Kanda menjawab sekenanya. "Yah..Tadi Akira udah nyariin keliling HQ, gag ketemu juga. Ngapain ya tu anak. **Tapi kemaren dia bikin escalator sama lift lho!! Mulai sekarang kita nggak perlu capek-capek lagi naik turun atau manjat!"** Komui pergi meninggalkan Kanda.

"Woi. Kecambah?" Kanda mengetuk pintu kamarnya. "Woiii!! Masih idup?" Ups. Nggak dikunci. Kanda nyelonong masuk. **ASTAGANAGABONARJADIDUA**. Kanda langsung keluar lagi. "Nggak papa, masuk aja." Reiya berkata dingin. Kamarnya sudah direnovasinya habis habisan. Di lantai, berserakan sekrup-sekrup dan gear dalam berbagai ukuran. Di atas ranjangnya tersebar benda-benda mencurigakan. Dari setiap sudut kamar, keluarlah aura yang aneh. Sungguh suasana kamar yang tidak mengenakkan kecuali bagi pemilik kamar.

"Apa menurutmu aku harus bikin sensor sidik jari buat pintu kamar?" Reiya melirik Kanda, minta pendapat. Kanda speechless. "Te..terserah elo.." "Uh-hum" Reiya kembali menekuni gundam yang dirakitnya. "Komui bilang kamu bolos latian." "oh. So?" Reiya menjawab seadanya. "Harus ikut dong." Kanda mulai agak sebel. "Apa peduli gwe?" Reiya mendengus. Mengecat bahu kanan gundamnya. Kanda kesulut juga. **"YA HARUS IKUT LAH!! ELO KAN EXORCIST!!**" "Oh." Reiya gag peduli. "WOII!! ELO TUH YA.." Kanda mengambil gundam dari tangan anak itu.

"Onee-sama!!" Reiya nangis, menoleh ke arah pintu. Kanda menoleh dan mendapati **Yuufie** berdiri di depan pintu. "Huhu….Maafin Reiya….Kepala Reiya pusing, nggak bisa ikut latian… Tapi..tapi..Kanda marah…hiks hiks" Reiya bangkit berdiri dan memeluk Yuufie.

"Yuu Kanda!!" Yuufie menatap Kanda tajam. "Aku..nggak ngapa-ngapain kok!!" Dasar bego. Kanda nggak nyadar dia lagi menggenggam gundam.** BUKTI YANG FATAL!!! –Detektif Conan mode : on-**

"Aduh, Rei-chan. Nggak, kok, Kanda nggak marah, kok. Biasalah dia begitu.." Yuufie menggandeng Reiya. "Ke Kantin, yuk?" Reiya mengangguk senang. Kanda bengong di tempat. "Yu..Yuufie!!" Yuufie cuek, dan terus berjalan memunggungi Kanda. Tetapi Reiya menoleh. Senyum kemenangan terpancar jelas di wajahnya. Bibir mungilnya mengeja kata satu persatu dengan jelas.

_Aku_

_Dapet_

_Pacarmu_

_Bakanda  
_

Kanda meremas gundam di genggamannya. **GYAAAAA!!!! GWE KEJEBAK PERANGKAP VOODOO CEWEK KECAMBAH ITU!! AAAAAAHHH!!!! KNAPA GWE BISA SEBEGO INII??? AAAAAARRRGH!!!**

**

* * *

**

**Kantin**

"Mau makan apa, Rei?" Yuufie bertanya. "Mm. Cake. Coklat. Permen." Reiya menjawab langsung. "Ntar kalo gigi Rei bolong Yuufie nggak nanggung ya" Yuufie memesan kepada Jerry. Mereka berdua duduk. Sambil menunggu, Reiya memainkan PSP nya. "Reiii!!!! Rei!!! Aku cariin kemana-mana, loh!!" Akira berlari grabak-grubuk menerjang meja dan kursi menuju tempat duduk Rei+fie..

Reiya cuek bebek. Masih sibuk dengan PSP tercintanya. "Aduuh… Rei…Maafin aku ya? Ya? Ya?" Reiya memalingkan muka. "Yah… Reiyaa… kok gitu sih." Akira masang melas face. "Ntar aku kasih 'servis' deh.." Akira mengedipkan matanya nakal. Reiya tetap diam. Yuufie tertawa melihat kelakuan mereka berdua.

"Reiya….. Reiya….. uhh… segitunya banget sama aku…" Akira nangis. "Boleh aja,sih." Reiya melirik Akira. "kalo kamu bisa ngedapetin Reaper?" Akira beku.

**NGEDAPETIN REAPER=NEROBOS KAMAR KANDA=KETAHUAN=MATI DI TANGAN MUGEN**.

"Umm… Aduh, Rei… susaah…" "Ya udaah. Nggak usah nggak papa." Rei memalingkan wajahnya lagi. "Yah!! Rei….susah banget syaratnya…" Akira mulai menyusun strategi buat ngedapetin tertawa. "Udah, Akira, masuk aja. Ketauan paling-paling Cuma masuk rumah sakit, kan?"

Akira nangis.

* * *

**Depan kamar Kanda.**

"_Yuufienee-sama sedang sama-sama Kanda di training ground. Keadaan aman. AKI-002._"

Reiya berbisik pada jam di tangannya. Pakaian hitam ketatnya ala matriks. Tak ketinggalan kacamata hitam nightvision.

_"Roger, REI-006! Sedang mengintai!"_ Akira menjawab juga. S

ebenernya itu nggak perlu karena mereka berdua jejer. Gag usah pake micro-mic udah pasti kedengeran. Reiya memaksa Akira menggunakan kostum matriks ini biar keren. Reiya menolak menggunakan kostum lorek-lorek karena kesannya seperti maling. *mereka emang lagi nyolong, kan?*

Selain itu, kalo ketauan, bisa bilang mereka lagi misi rahasia. Kayak Mission Impossible gitu deh. Kalo pake baju lorek-lorek dan topeng hitam udah jelas ketauan niatnya mau ngapain, kan?

Reiya mengeluarkan obeng kecil. Dengan halus membuka kunci kamar Kanda. Akira siap siaga. Tonfa digenggam erat.

**3…**

**2…**

**1…. **

**READY…**

**STEADY….**

**GOO!!!!**

**Tobi Kontinyutt!! GYAA!!!!!**

Apa yang terjadi berikutnya???? Apa yang akan terjadi ??? Berhasil mereka berdua merebut Reaper???

Apakah mereka ketahuan oleh Kanda???

Apakah Krisdayanti akan putus dengan Anang???? *digampar krisdayanti* (APA HUBUNGANNYA KRISDAYANTI SAMA D GRAY MAN??)

NANtikan Chap berikutnya!!! Yang nggak review Reiya kutuk pake Gundam voodoo!!!

* * *

**Behind the Scene**

**Kanda : Aaahh... Yuufie marah sama gwe..... mati kau, kecambah~~~~  
**

**Akira : Wuuih!!! Keren!!! Disclaimer nya banyak!! Apa aja? D Gray Man, Conan, Matriks, Mission Impossible pula!!!**

**Reiya : Hoam. Reiya ngetik ini ngantuk. Nee-sama sms pagi-pagi bangeet~~~**

**Akira : Ups. Sorii. he he.  
**

**Kanda : Jangan masuk kamar gwe!!! SUCI BANGET TU!!! ORANG BEJAT KAYAK KALIAN BERDUA DILARAAANG!!!!**

**Reiya : My God. Ya ampun. Teddy bear kamu imut banget!!! Lho? Ada Barbie? *peluk peluk*  
**

**Kanda : Jangan masuk kamar gwee!!!*blush***

**Lavi : Ternyata….. Yuu-chan masih doyan barbie!!!**

**Kanda : MUGEEN!!! FIRST ILLUSIOON!!!!!**

**Lavi : Kyaaaaaa…. Akiraaaaa… toloooong**

**Allen : Coba Reiya bikin lift nya sebelum aku dateng**

**Komui : Knapa?**

**Allen : Dengan gitu gwe gag perlu susah-susah manjat kayak di chapter 5 nya D GRAY MAN comic.**

**Reiya : Salah sendiri datengnya kecepeten**

**Akira : Gmn, Rhei? Sukarela ajalaah.. masuk Black Order**

**Reiya : Kalian gag mikirin orang tua gwe yah??? Masak nyulik anak orang dibawa ke luar negri sih??? Gue masih di bawah umur tau! Gag punya VISA and passport!!  
**

**Kanda : ELO PUNYA ORTU?? GWE KIRA LO LAIR DARI BATU!!!**

**Lavi : Bukan, yuu-chan, Rei-chan tu lahir dari gundam.**

**Kanda dan Lavi sekarat digiles Reiya.**

**Lowongan OC selalu tersedia~~~~ Ada yang mau jadi antagonis? he he. Buat Arunee-sama dan Yukinee-sama, tunggu chap 4! Reiya udah punya rencana tersendiri buat nee-sama sekalian!!**

**Aru n Yuki: Tidaaaaak~~~**

**Reiya : hue he he.**


	4. Chapter 4 CONTINUE

**MODERNIZATION! CHAP 4**

**Chapter empat~~~ empat~~~ tra la la….tri li li… *nari***

**Semakin hari, semakin banyak yg nodong saya. Gag cuma pake golok, ada yang pake piso, ada yang pake shotgun, ada yang pake bazooka!…. Ampuunn….. *diseret ke laptop***

**Disclaimer : D Gray Man. Seluruh isi, cerita, dan karakternya adalah milik Hoshino Katsura. Tetapi beliau pernah memberi wangsit (via mimpi) pada saya bahwa hak milik D Gray Man akan diberikan pada saya… seratus tahun lagi…. (tambah ngaco aja disclaimernya)**

**Staff : Isi cerita ini (terutama bagian awal) dibantu uleh Tatsuki Arisawa….**

**Pairing : OC… Mual saia. Banyak skali OC di sini…hm**

**Chapter 4 masih anaknya chap 3. Modernisasi ria gedung bobrok ini.**

**

* * *

**

CHARACTER INFORMATION

**Tokoh utama? Masih tetap Reiya Sumeragi! Plok plok plok…. (Author narsis)**

**Reiya Sumeragi (1) : Kenapa nama gwe sama dgn author biadab ini?**

**Reiya Sumeragi (2) : Gak papalah... Kita mirip, kok.**

**Reiya Sumeragi (1) : Gajhee!!!  
**

**Penghuni Black order : Komui, Lenalee, Kanda, Lavi, Timothy, Miranda, Crowley, Tiedoll, Cross, Cloud, dan Allen. Masih belom ada perubahan. Kali ini semua muncul!**

**Miranda, Crowley, Tiedoll, Cross, Cloud, Timothy : Akhirnya, author sadar keberadaan kita…**

**Reiya : He he. Sori.**

**Teman-teman OC saia yang laen : Akira-as Lavi`s lover, Nana Walker-as Allen`s sister, Aya-as Allen`s Lover, Aion-as a general, dan Yuufie-as Kanda`s lover.**

**OC baru jadi (maksa) : Yuki Kanda-as Kanda`s sister, Laven Aru-as Aya`s rival**

**Bagi para peminat OC laen, bisa hubungi saia.**

**Personal contact, frendster, hape, review.….. arigatou *nunduk***

**Ya ampuun!!! Pembukaannya udah abis satu halaman!! Udah, cepetan ke cerita! cerita!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter sebelumnya….**

_Reiya mengeluarkan obeng kecil. Dengan halus membuka kunci kamar Kanda. Akira siap siaga. Tonfa digenggam erat. 3…2…1…._

**CHAPTER 4. CONTINUE**

Akira dan Reiya menjejakkan kaki ke dalam kamar itu tanpa suara. Reiya meraba-raba tembok, mencari saklar. Kemudian Reiya menyalakan lampu, dan…. "Astaga…" Reiya en Akira terpesona pada KENORAKAN dekorasi kamar Kanda.

Temboknya di cat pink terang. Lantainya bersih mengilap seakan-akan dijilati setiap hari. Ranjangnya terletak di sudut kamar. Dengan Bed Cover Barbie : The Magic Pegasus (Author nonton, lho.). Di atas ranjangnya banyak boneka. Dan di atas mejanya terdapat satu set peralatan menyulam. Korden jendelanya pun dijahit berenda-renda. Tak ketinggalan jam dinding Hello Kitty yang pernah dibawa Kanda di serial Headquarter n Romantic Island. Sungguh kamar yang girly.

Reiya dan Akira jawsdropped. **TUHAN. AMPUNILAH DOSAKUU… BERTOBATLAH!! BERTOBATLAH!! KIAMAT SUDAH DEKAT! KANDA, BERTOBATLAH! *ditendang Kanda***

Memutuskan untuk tidak memedulikan dekorasi spektakuler kamar samurai itu, mereka mulai sibuk menggeledahi sudut-sudut kamar, mencari Reaper.

Mata Reiya tertarik pada bunga teratai di sudut kamar. Baru saja Reiya mau mencabutnya, Akira berteriak, "Kyaa!! Rei-chan!! Ketemu!! Sini, sini!"

Reiya langsung melupakan teratai tersebut. Matanya bercahaya, berbinar-binar. Raut wajahnya seperti orang yang diberi makanan setelah seminggu tidak makan. Reiya mengulurkan tangannya, menyambut Reaper. Ekornya bergoyang-goyang kegirangan *lho?*

"Reaaapeer-kuuun!!!!" Reiya memeluk Reaper dalam dekapannya.(Baca adegan ini sambil mendengarkan lagu-lagu reunion, ya) "Duuh, sayangku haniku darlingku cintaku belahan jiwakuu…. Kanda nggak ngapa-ngapain kamu kaan???" Reiya nangis sesenggukan. Maklum, gundam pertama.

* * *

**Gundam pertama yang Reiya (author) rakit itu gundamnya Duo, lho!! Beli dari Bandai!! 300 ribu!! Waktu masih SD!!**

**Reiya digebukin pembaca. "Informasi gag pentiing!! Mati aja, lo, author sarap!!"**

"**Kalo Reiya mati, sapa yang nglanjutin fic iniii??"**

**Pembaca : bener juga…Oke. Otak lo yang sedeng itu diawetin deh. Pake formalin.**

**Reiya : TIDAAAAAK..!!!**

**

* * *

  
**

"Syukurlah, Rei…Akira ikut senang…" Akira terharu, ikut menangis, dan mengelap air matanya dengan **G-string.**

…..

…….

……….

……………...

………………….iya

……………………..**G-string**

Tunggu dulu…**.tadi Akira mengelap air mata dengan….G-STRING??**

Akira dan Reiya sama-sama blushing ngeliat benda jahanam tersebut. "Di mana nee-sama nemu Reaper?" Reiya belum melepaskan tatapannya dari G-String tersebut.

"Di lemari baju Kanda.." Akira menjawab. Masih mencengkeram G-String tersebut kuat-kuat. Rupanya G-string tersebut terbawa saat mengambil Reaper.

"Punya Yufienee-sama, mungkin…" Reiya berbisik*blush* setelah melihat inisial Y dibordir di bagian tengahnya. "Mu-mungkin…. Atau Kanda emang hobi koleksi beginian?" Akira juga blushing.

"Aduuh… Reiya kan masih keciil…. Walaupun ngerti, tetep aja malu…." Reiya memegang kedua pipinya yang memerah, berlagak sok imut. "Kira-kira sapa duluan yang ngajak, ya?" Akira nyengir. "Boleh juga tuh Yuufie. Walaupun mukanya suci. Ternyata…."

"Nee-sama n Lavi belum ya?" Reiya bertanya polos. Akira blushing. "Duuh… pertanyaanmu kena banget!! Umm..belum sih.." Kedua cewek itu sama-sama blushing.

**BRAK. SUARA PINTU DIBUKA.**

Tiba-tiba terdengar cekikikan ala kunti.

**"Ooh… bagus bener kalian berdua.."** suara sedingin es yang sangat mencekam terdengar di dekat pintu.

**DAG  
DIG  
DUG  
DEG**

**DUAR!!!!!  
**

"**KANDAAAA????!!!!**" Reiya dan Akira menjerit bersamaan.

Sosok di depan pintu itu hanya menyeringai. "Gwe laper nih," dan kemudian masuk ke dalam, menutup pintu dan menguncinya, "Kalian berdua enak dijadiin soba goreng apa soba rebus ya?" Kanda tersenyum setan, sumpah deh, akuma level 4 jadi keliatan cakep kalo dibandingin sama mukanya itu.

"**MATI KALIAAANN!!!!!**" Kanda mencabut mugen dan menebaskannya pada mereka berdua. "Ampuuun!!!" Akira dan Reiya berhasil menghindar. "Kami lagi ada misi lho! Bener! Liat aja seragam matriks gwe!" Akira berteriak sambil berkelit membela diri. "Iya! Misi lho!" Reiya mengiyakan.

"Emangnya gwe bakal percaya, haah?? Lo berdua pake baju apa aja, tetep muka maling, tau!!" Kanda mengambil vas bunga terdekat dan melemparkannya pada Reiya.

Reiya menghindar dengan kayang ke belakang, ala matriks euy! Jubah hitamnya berkibar mengikuti pola geraknya. Keren banget!!

* * *

**(Author bikin fic sambil nonton DVD matriks nih. KYAA!! Keanu Reeves!)**

* * *

Dan dengan sukses mengenai jidat Akira malang yang tidak sempat menghindar. **PRANG! Akira semaput.**

"Oke. Satu tumbang… bersiaplah, Kecambah!!! Akan kujadikan kau _topping_ sobaku!!" Kanda menyeringai sangar siap membantai anak itu.

Reiya terpojok. Pintunya udah dikunci, gag ada jalan lain selain…jendela? Parasut Reaper udah di ambil Kanda. Kanda sudah di depan matanya, bersiap mencincangnya sampai halus.

Reiya melompat, kakinya mendarat mulus di bingkai jendela. Menyibakkan korden berenda norak itu, dan bersiap-siap. "Pai pai, Kanda!" Reiya melemparkan tubuhnya keluar jedela. Kanda mangap, "WOIII!! Kecambah SARAP!! INi lantai 19!!" Reiya nyengir.

**INNOCCENCE!! ACTIVATE!** Reiya menarik keluar Innoccence-nya. Lalu mengeluarkan juga seperangkat obeng, linggis, sekrup, dan beberapa gear. Dengan gerakan tangan yang nyaris tak terlihat, Reiya mengutak-atik Reaper. Kemudian anak itu mengikatkan Reaper pada sabuknya.

**BOOSTER!** Reaper mengeluarkan boost jet. Membuat Reiya dapat terbang di udara. Reiya menyesuaikan keseimbangan, menyelaraskan tubuh dengan gravitasi dan mencari posisi yang nyaman untuk mendarat.

"Cih. Kecambah itu… Aku lupa dia punya innocence…." Kanda menggeram, mengambil golemnya, "Halo? Yuki? Kamu sedang di gerbang,kan?" Kanda tersenyum. Untung Yuki sudah datang. "Hadang anak perempuan yang sedang keluar HQ. Cara apapun dihalalkan! Mwakakakakak!!" Kanda tertawa ala villain yang ingin menguasai dunia.

Reiya mematikan booster dan memakai sepatu roda. Anak itu meluncur mulus ke luar gerbang. "Yey!!" Reiya sangat puas. "Sayang di kamar gwe masih ada beberapa gundam. Tapi, gag apa-apa lah. Anggep aja kenang-kenangan buat Black Order! Hmm!"

Reiya belum menyadari dua pasang mata mengikutinya dari belakang. Reiya menoleh, mendapati dua orang mengikutinya. Sekilas Reiya mengira salah satunya itu Kanda. Tetapi itu jelas-jelas perempuan. Tubuhnya lebih langsing dan lebih pendek. Kanda versi cewek?

Dua orang itu menghadangnya. "Araa??" Reiya kebingungan. Kanda versi cewek itu menatap Reiya dengan mata kirinya yang berwarna kuning aneh.

**BLANK. **Reiya kehilangan control. Tubuhnya tidak mau bergerak. "Apa?? Apa??? Apaan niiih??" Reiya panik. "Innocence-ku adalah mata kiri untuk memanipulasi. Nggak cuma akuma, orang juga bisa." Kanda versi cewek itu tertawa. "Maaf, ya!" Anak perempuan berambut merah di sebelahnya hanya tersenyum, lalu menggendong tubuh Reiya yang kaku.

"Whaddehell!!! AAAAA!!" Reiya tetap tidak bisa bergerak. Mereka bertiga kembali ke Black Order. "TIDaaaaakkk!!!"

* * *

**SUASANA DALAM HQ**

"Lama nggak ketemu, Kanda keciil!!" Aya memeluk Kanda cewek. "Hei! Nama keluargaku bukan Kanda! Sekarang aku Yuki Lamperouge, tauk!" Kanda cewek bernama Yuki berkata bangga. Yuki Kanda. Udah nikah jadi Yuki Lamperouge.. "Lelouch mana?" Aya bertanya. "Masih di Jepang. Sibuk merancang strategi terbaru untuk menghajar Brittannia" Yuki mengangkat bahu.

* * *

**Di Jepang**

**Lelouch : Huattchii!!**

**Nunnaly : Kakak sakit? Bersin bersin melulu, ih.**

**Lelouch : Entahlah….**

**(Agak-agak crossover dikit bolehlah. Hidup CODE GEASS!!)**

* * *

"Lama nggak, ketemu, Aru-chan!" Allen menyapa Aru, yang berambut merah. Aya secara otomatis memeluk tangan Allen. "Mau coba-coba deketin Allen-kun lagi, ya?" Aya menatap Aru garang. "Ih. Sapa bilang! Dasar cewek jelek tukang goda! Heran Allen mau sama kamu." Aru melirik Aya dengan pandangan melecehkan.

"Allen udah milih gwe tauk!!" Aya panas. "Jelaslah! Elo pake jampi-jampi, kan?" Aru tertawa mengejek. "APAAA???" Aya maju ke depan,berniat menjambak Aru. Aru tidak mau kalah, bersiap mencakar Aya.

"Aduh, ibu-ibu…. Berhenti berantemnya…" Allen berusaha melerai. "NGGAK!!!!" Kedua cewek itu menatap Allen garang. Wajah imut-imut mereka berdua berubah jadi wajah amit-amit. Allen diem.

Aru dan Aya masih sibuk berdebat. Allen menoleh ke arah lain. Duh,malah lupa ada Reiya. "Rei?" Allen bertanya pada cewek yang diiket di tiang itu. "Hmmpphh!! Hmmmpph!!" Reiya mencoba memberontak. Percuma. Ikatan Yuki sama jagonya dengan Kanda. Yah. Kakak adek sih.

Kemudian, Kanda datang bersama dengan hampir semua anggota Black Order. "Tuh! Itu tuh, yang namanya Reiya!" Kanda penuh kemenangan, menunjuk kearah Reiya. "Nice catch, Yuki-chan!" Kanda pasang gaya norak nice guy ala maito Guy. Yuki mengedipkan mata pada kakaknya.

"Wah! Beneran imut! Tapi masih kecil. Sayang.." Jendral Cross mengamatinya, lalu dijitak Cloud. "Sala kenal, nona manis!" Cross mengulurkan tangannya. Tapi Reiya acuh saja, bahkan memalingkan muka. Cloud ngakak melihat wajah Cross yang memble dicuekin.

"Hmmm… Oh, kamu yang namanya Reiya? Aku Aion. Jenderal di sini. Salam kenal!" Jenderal berwajah cantik itu memperkenalkan diri. Reiya noleh. Langsung ngangguk-ngangguk. "Maunyaa… sama yang cewek doaang.." Cross menggeram kesal.

Aleister dan Miranda juga memperkenalkan diri. Tak ketinggalan juga Timothy.

"Kenapa mau kabur sih? Di Black Order aja nggak ada ruginya kok." Cross bertanya pada Reiya. Reiya yang sumpelan mulutnya udah dilepas cuma mencibir. **"Rese, lo. Dasar rambut kebakaran jenggotan. Bukan urusan elo!"**

Cross diseret Cloud dan beberapa finders agar tidak melompat membunuh Reiya saat itu juga. Setelah Cross diseret keluar menjauhi TKP. "Reiya-san. Kenapa kamu tidak mau tinggal di Black Order?" Aion mengeluarkan senyuman mautnya. Reiya mikir-mikir.

**Alasannya? Bisa dibaca di Chapter 2. GWE NGGAK SUKA REPOT. MENDING RAKIT GUNDAM!**

Tapi… Setelah dipikir… di Black Order ini **banyak cewek cantiknya….**

"Cobalah dulu. Masa percobaan sebulan. Nanti kau juga akan kerasan. Aku yang akan jadi gurumu." Aion tersenyum.

**WOKEEEYY!!! GURU YANG SEKSEH KAYAK GINI?? BOLEHH!!!**

Reiya mengangguk senang. "Dengan senang hati, sensei-sama!!"

Sekarang, hampir semua penghuni Black Order meragukan **jenis kelamin **Reiya.

* * *

**Di Kamar Akira**

"Aduduh…sakit banget, puyeng nih kepala…." Akira memegangi kepalanya yang berdarah akibat dihantam Kanda.

"Masih sakit, ia, bebh?" Lavi tampak sangat khawatir.

"Ummm...Honey?" Akira bertanya takut-takut. "Apa, darling?" Lavi bertanya ramah. "Ummm….ummm…. Yuufie sama Kanda ternyata 'udah' lho." Akira blushing. Lavi tertawa. "Kalau Akira-chan boleh sih…"

Lavi mengedip nakal. "Sekarang aja, ya? Mumpung semuanya lagi sibuk ngurusin Rei-chan." Akira mengangguk, wajahnya semerah tomat.

Lavi tersenyum, tangannya meraih wajah Akira mendekat, seraya naik ke atas ranjang....

"La..Lavi.." Akira blushing.

* * *

**OKEE!! SKIP! SKIP!! BAGIAN INI DI-SKIP!! DIPOTONG BADAN SENSOR!!!  
**

**Lavi : Kenapaa?? Seru, lho!!**

**Akira : Rei malu, katanya. Maklum, masih kecil dia.**

**Lavi : Ayo, Rei~~ Ayo Rei~~ Tulis aja~~~ (bujukan setan)**

**Reiya : *blush* enggak!!!!**

**Lavi : Ayolahh~~~ nambah pengalaman nulis Lemon kaan??**

**Reiya : MATI SAJA KAU!!!!  
**

**

* * *

Besok paginya~~**

Reiya sudah memakai pakaian exorcist. Masa percobaannya sebagai exorcist dilmulai dari berbagai pelajaran.

**HARI PERTAMA. SEJARAH  
**

**_Guru : Lavi n Bookman_**

Reiya : AAAAHH!!! PERGI SANA!!! BUKU LAKNAT!!

Lavi : Ayolah, Rei-chan. Buku gudang ilmu, lho.

Bookman : Banyak-banyaklah baca buku selagi masih muda, Nona Sumeragi. (Sambil pegang jarum akupuntur)

Reiya : uuhh…

Bookman menaruh tumpukan buku gag jelas ke meja.

Lavi : Materi hari ini adalah G30S/PKI!

Reiya : TIDAAAAKK!!!!

**HARI KEDUA. MUSIK**

_**Guru : Nana Walker**_

Nana : Duuh!! Suaramu cempreng amat sih!!

Reiya : Nee-sama juga!!

Nana : Beda banget kali! Imutan gwe banget, lah..

Reiya : Oh yea???

(malah berantem)

**HARI KETIGA. PIANO**

**_Guru : Allen Walker_  
**

Allen : Oke. Mulai dari akord C, ya!

Reiya : C Am Dm G C

Allen : Apaan, tuh?

Reiya : Ce Aminor Deminor ke G ke Ce lagi!

Allen : ……. Itu mah lagunya Kuburan Band….. (sweatdrop)

**HARI KEEMPAT. MEKANIK**

_**Guru : Komui Lee**_

Nggak perlu dijelaskan. Yang jelas pada hari keempat ini seluruh penghuni Black Order menggunakan penutup kuping karena suara-suara tidak indah nan mencurigakan yang berasal dari Ruang kerja Komui. Setiap beberapa menit sekali terkadang terdengar ledakan dan suara sekrup lepas. Entah apa yang mereka pelajari di dalam. (Mungkin bikin Komurin tipe baru, kali, ya)

yang jelas : **PASTI ILLEGAL!!!**

**HARI KELIMA. BIOLOGI**

_**Guru : Jenderal Cross Marian**_

Reiya mainan PSP. Sambil rakit-rakit gundam. Juga ngeganti dynamo tamiya.

"Apa Kamu nggak niat ngikutin pelajaran saya, Miss Sumeragi?" Cross mencoba bersikap sopan. Walaupun di tangan kanannya sudah menenteng sepatu siap lempar.

"Enggak, ah. Guru bacot kayak elo." Reiya berkata dengan santai.

"**SINI KAAAUUU!!!!**" Cross tersulut kemarahannya, menarik keluar pistolnya.

"Week!! Dasar om-om!! Heran, deh, kenapa Anita-sama mau sama kamu!!" Reiya berkelit menghindar. Kemudian kabur.

Cross misuh-misuh nggak jelas.

**HARI KEENAM. HERBOLOGI**

_**Guru : Baron Aleister Crowley**_

Reiya sibuk menatap tanaman Venus pemakan manusia, terpesona. Pelajaran yang santai karena Crowley hanya meminta Reiya menyirami dan mengidentifikasi tanaman.

Di luar dugaan, anak itu akrab dengan si Venus. (Lavi ogah masuk rumah kaca karena Si Venus ini)

**HARI KETUJUH. PKK**

_**Guru : Jerry**_

Reiya tidak memasak. Reiya cuma memanggang. Karena Reiya hanya mengonsumsi cake, coklat, atau permen. (pantes tembem)

* * *

**Reiya : Apaa?? Gue suka makanan manis, sih! Suka-suka dong!**

**Reiya (author) : Iya..iya… saia juga….**

**Reiya : Makanya elo ndut**

**Reiya (author) : BACOOOT!!! Gue delete elo nanti!!**

**Reiya : Ups. Sorry, author...**

* * *

**MINGGU KEDUA. HARI PERTAMA. FISIKA**

_**Guru : Cloud Nyne**_

Pelajaran yang walaupun sulit, tetap Reiya lakukan dengan senang hati. "Cloud-sensei cantik~~~" Reiya terpesona. Gag ada rumus yang masuk ke kepalanya. Cloud sih senang-senang aja punya fans baru.

(Semakin banyak yang meragukan **jenis kelamin** Reiya)

**HARI KEDUA. MELUKIS**

_**Guru : Froy Tiedoll**_

Reiya menggambar dengan hebat, sama seperti author yang juga pinter gambar.

***Baik Reiya tokoh cerita maupun Reiya author dirajam rame-rame***

**HARI KETIGA. TATA BOGA.**

_**Guru : Miranda Lotte**_

Ini sih bukan pelajaraan!!! Masa gurunya bukannya tata boga malah mecahin barang-barang????

**HARI KEEMPAT. EKONOMI**

_**Guru : Lenalee Lee**_

Reiya ketiduran. Dia cuma nyambung kalo diajak bicara kurs kenaikan harga gundam. Atau rata-rata harga pasaran sekrup.

**HARI KELIMA. BAHASA**

_**Guru : nggak ada**_

"LHooo??" Gimana, seeh??" Reiya tereak-tereak. "Habis. Ada yang dari Inggris, Jerman, China, Perancis, India, Jepang, Amerika, Indonesia. Mau belajar bahasa yang mana, coba?" Aion menjelaskan. Reiya cuma manggut-manggut. Bener juga, sih! Bhinneka Tunggal Ika...

**HARI KEENAM. MATEMATIKA.**

_**Guru : Yuufie**_

Yuufie : Ayo! Kita pelajari matriks dasar, ya!

Reiya : zzzzzz….

Reiya dipukul Yuufie pake gulungan buku

Yuufie : Ahli mesin harusnya pinter matematika, dong!

Reiya : Mesin, kan bisa dikarang, Yuufienee-sama… Matematika kan nggak?

Yuufie : Bener juga. Tapi tetep belajar matriks! Ayo!!

Reiya : Hooahhmm… bobok lagi aja, deh

Yuufie : Reiyaaa!!!!!

**HARI KETUJUH. JASMANI**

_**Guru : Yuu Kanda**_

Aru dan Yuki datang menonton.

Kanda : Meditasi adalah kunci yang paling penting. Dengan emosi yang terkontrol, maka synchro percentage akan naik. Paham?

Reiya : …..

Kanda : Benar. Bagus seperti itu. Tenang dan rileks.

Reiya : .....

Kanda : Masuki alam bawah sadar.... jauh lebih dalam...jauh lebih dalam....

Reiya : ……zzzz…uhm…

Kanda : …..Elo bobok,ya?

Reiya : …..ha?

"S**INIII!!! UDAH, GAG USAH PAKE MEDITASI-MEDITASI AN SEGALA!!! LANGSUNG AJA KITA DEATHMATCH!!!"** Kanda yang marah tanpa segan-segan mencabut Mugen keluar.

"WEEWW!!!! Arunee-sama!! Yuki!!! Tolooong!!!" Reiya kelabakan.

"Kenapa cuma gwe yang nggak dipanggil Nee-sama?" Yuki bertanya pada Reiya, agak iri.

"Habis mukamu mirip Kanda." Reiya menjawab jujur. Yuki sweatdrop. "Bantuin gwe!! Udah diujung tanduk, nih, gwe!" Aru agak takut untuk turun ke medan perang. Yuki ogah.

"Tegaa.." Reiya cuma bisa pasrah. Dia memutar tubuhnya mendekat ke Kanda, "**Kanda~Yuufie~G-string~**" Reiya bernyanyi pelan sampai cuma bisa didengar Kanda.

Kanda blushing. "**Ha??? TUNGGU!! KOK KAMU…. TAU?**" Reiya terkekeh. "Becanda. Reiya udah lupa, kok. Reiya nggak tau apa-apa, kook…." Reiya menari-nari menghindari mugen dengan gaya sok cute.

"1000 dollar" Reiya membuka penawaran.

"No! 100 dollar!" Kanda nawar.

"1000 dollar. Harga mati. Atau besok pagi seluruh Black Order akan tau." Reiya menutup pelelangan. (Berarti sejak awal Reiya emang gag niat buka penawaran)

"Cih!!" Kanda terpaksa mengeluarkan semua uang di dalam dompetnya.

Reiya menghitung. "Kurang 200! Yah. Bolehlah dibayar pake seragam lo."

Kanda mangap. "Pliiss!! Pliss!! 200 nya ntar gue cicil deh!"

Reiya mencatat sesuatu dalam block notesnya. "Oke!"

Aru mangap. Yuki cuma bisa bengong melihat kakaknya dipalak anak kecil.

Kanda melarat mendadak deh.

**MINGGU KETIGA. HARI PERTAMA. CHECK UP**

_**Pelaksana : Aion dan Hevlaska**_

Reiya : Buat apa, sih?

Aion : Ngecek kemampuan synchro innoccencemu. Penting, lho!

Hevlaska : Synchro rate-nya...... PI PI PI.... 70% 60% 50% lho? rendah banget!!!

Reiya : Nggak niat, ah....

Hevlaska : yang serius dikit napa??? *ngejitak* (lho? Hevlaska punya tangan?)

Reiya : Iya..iya...

Hevlaska : 50 %..69%...70%....100%??? WTF? oh, turun lagi.... 95%..80%...YAK!!! 78,932%!!!

Reiya : nanggung amat....

Aion : Lumayan lah. Konsentrasi, dong, Rhei...

Reiya : ya, Sensei-sama...

**HARI KEDUA. MODELLING**

_**Guru : Akira Tendouji**_

"APA GUNANYA????" Reiya mencak-mencak. "Ngelawan akuma harus pake gaya dong..." Akira berlagak centil.

"Ya illah... Apa ngelawan akuma harus berpose dulu? KEBURU MATI!!!" Reiya sungguh tidak paham jalan pikiran nee-sama nya yang merupakan mantan model ini..

"Udah, udah... kebanyakan bacot ah... Cepet jalan di Catwalk!" Akira memerintah.

"Huhh.. kasih contoh dulu!" Reiya menolak.

"Okee... Liat aku baik-baik yaaa..." Akira berlagak, mulai berjalan di catwalk.

Tiba-tiba... **BRUK. **"WAKAAKAKAKK!!! jatooh!! nee-sama jatoooh!!!" Reiya tertawa terbahak-bahak. Tapi..... "E? Nee-sama? Onee-sama?" Reiya mulai panik ketika Akira nggak bangun-bangun juga. "NOooo!!! Nee-sama matii!!!" Reiya kelabakan.

"Re..i..ya... Dodol.... Duh, perut gwe... sakit.." Akira berkata terpatah-patah. "I-iya, nee-sama!" Reiya menggendong Akira dan berlari ke Ruang perawatan.

* * *

"Onee-sama gimana, suster?" Reiya khawatir. Duduk di pinggiran ranjang Akira sambil bongkar pasang gundam.

"Selamat,ya, Rei-chan! Akira positif hamil!" Suster itu menepuk pundak Reiya.

Reiya diem.

Gundamnya jatoh.

"**Akira hamil, loh!**" Suster tersebut mengulanginya.

Reiya masih diem.

"**Pasti bapaknya Lavi.**." Suster cengar-cengir.

Reiya mengeluarkan innoccence-nya.

"T**ERIMALAAH PENGADILANMU, KELINCI BEJAAATT!!!!!!**" Reiya berteriak membahana.

Komui yang sedang minum kopi, kopinya nyembur, gelasnya pecah.

Kanda yang sedang meditasi langsung gag bisa konsen.

Nana yang sedang nyanyi jatoh dari tangga.

Timothy yang sedang makan mati keselek.

Dan Lavi yang sedang tidur jatoh dari ranjang. Muka duluan. "Kayaknya gwe denger suara rei-chan..Mimpi?" lavi mengelus jidatnya yang sukses benjol.

"Nggak mimpi, kok, Lavi!!" Reiya sudah mengacungkan The Queen keyblade level 4 (woow!!! emang bisa,ya?) ke leher Lavi. Sekarang, synchro rate-nya sudah mencapai 100%.

"Glek..mau apa, Rei-chan?" Lavi bertanya walaupun udah tau jawabannya.

"MATI KAUUU!!!!!!" CROOOTTT!!!!

"GYAAAAA!!"

**Tobi Kontinyut.... BERSAMBUNG!!!!**

Bagaimanakah nasib Lavi? Apakah Reiya membunuhnya? Apakah Akira jadi janda sebelum melahirkaan?? *digetok Akira*

**Nantikan Chapter berikutnya : CHAPTER 5. WEDDING !! Yang akan update dalam waktu lama.**

Dikarenakan author sedang testing. laptop dikunci mama author di dalam lemari. Sungguh mama yang kejam, saudara-saudara!! mengunci belahan hati Reiya!!!

* * *

**Behind the scene**

**Lavi : hiks..hiks.... mampus gwe...**

**Reiya : huuuh!!! **

**Akira : Rei, ada pembaca yang gag ngerti arti G-String tuh**

**Reiya : Buka google aja. jangan sampe ketauan ortu ya.**

**Akira : *blush* Reiya pake G-string, ya?**

**Reiya : *blush* ya enggaklah!!!**

**Kanda : Sial... Gue dipalak...**

**Yuufie : *blush* Kanda!! G-string gwe kok masih disimpen sih!!!**

**Kanda : *blush* habis!! bagus sih!!**

**Yuufie : *blush* ka..kanda....**

**Aya : u-uwaahh... Semuanyaa blushing....**

**Allen : G-String itu apaan sih?**

**Aru : Aru pake G-String, lho. Allen-kun mau liat? (ngedip gajhe)**

**Allen : mana? mana?**

**Aya : Aruuu!!! DASAR!! MAU REBUT COWOK GUE??!!!**

**Reiya : ....**

**Akira : masih ngambek,ya.....**

**Lavi : Wokeey!! Saksikan eps. selanjutnyaa!!!**

**Akira : masih 2 minggu lagi.....kelamaan....**

**Lavi : Rei-chan, nggak usah ikut testing aja kenapa, sih?**

**Reiya : BACOOOT!!!**

**(Kebanyakan kata bacot. hitunglah ada berapa kata bacot di chapter ini! Kurang kerjaan amat...)  
**


	5. Chapter 5 WEDDING

**MODERNIZATION! CHAP 5**

**Wah. Udah chapter 5…. Gag kerasa….. Udah kangen sama saia?? He he… (narsis)**

**Ujiannya berhasil saia lalui dgn cukup sukses! Amiin.**

**Disclaimer : D Gray man adalah milik Hoshino Katsura sensei. Saya cuma nyolong karakternya.**

**Staff : Seperti biasa, Tatsuki Arisawa dan juga Lavenz Aru.**

**Pairing : Masih tetap normal dan OC pastinya.**

**WARNING : SANGAT OOC!! XOVER ES21!! Rating humornya terpaksa dikurangi dulu. Chapter kali ini agak serius!! (Bisa-bisanya author kayak gini bikin fic serius…)**

**NEW OC : Yukari kanda- Rikuest dari Hyuuga Nala sebagai adek Kanda. Pharos Alstreim- rikuest dari Kuru sebagai Noah. Kedua OC baru ini saya jadikan antagonis!! Mwa kak kak.**

**NEW CHARA : Xover ES21. Jadi pasti….. ADA HIRUMA!! Ada Hiruma? Ada SENA!!! Yeah! Go Go Devil batz!!**

**Ya udaaah…. Mari kita lanjutkan saja… (Tumben disclaimernya pendek)**

* * *

**CHAPTER 5. WEDDING**

Reiya terus menerus modar-mandir gelisah. Aion menjitaknya dengan gemas. "Diem dikit nape? Kamu kayak cacing kepanasan aja." Reiya menunduk. Dia kesal karena dilarang masuk ruang ganti oleh Nana.

Sebelumnya, usaha Reiya untuk membunuh Lavi terpaksa digagalkan. Mari kita flashback sebentar…

"MATI KAU, BAKA USAGIIII!!!!" Reiya tanpa segan-segan mengambil ancang-ancang untuk merujak kepala Lavi tanpa ampun. Lavi sebisa mungkin melindungi diri, menutupi kepala dengan kedua tangannya,"GYAAAAA!!!"

GRAB!! Sebelum Innoccence Reiya telak membantai Lavi, Bookman menangkapnya dengan kedua tangan seperti di film-film samurai.

"Ada apa ini, Nona Sumeragi?" Bookman panik, mencoba menghalau serangan Reiya. "Tanya sendiri sama dia! Suruh dia tanggung jawab!" Reiya menyerang dengan membabi buta. Bookman menendang Lavi, "Apa yang kau lakukan pada Nona Sumeragi, anak bodoh!!!"

Lavi menggeleng panik, "Kayaknya nggak pernah….." Lavi berpikir sebentar, memutar otak, mencari file kesalahannya. "OOOhhh!!! Aduh, Sori, Rei! Aku nggak sengaja matahin sayap Reaper! Sori, ya?"

Reiya tambah ganas. "Ooh!!!! JADI KAMU YANG NGRUSAKIN REAPER, HA?"

Lavi ciut, "Bukan itu, ya? Oh! Ya! Ya! Aku inget! Aku gag sengaja ngejatuhin cicak ke sop kamu kmaren malem! Sori ya!!"

"Apa? Makanya sop ku rasanya asem!! Awas kauuu!!!" Reiya bertambah marah. Awalnya dia 'hanya' 100 persen marah. Sekarang udah 200 persen marah.

"Lho? Kamu marah bukan karena itu? Apa karna aku numpahin cat pink permanen ke seragam kamu seminggu lalu? Apa karna aku nyolong makananmu lima hari lalu? Apa karna aku gag sengaja makan sekrupmu dua hari lalu? Apa karna aku kasih pr sejarah kebanyakan?" Lavi nyerocos. Mendaftar perbuatan salahnya pada Reiya. Reiya bersiap-siap melakukan jurus gulat Cobra Twist Pro.

Bookman membekap mulut Lavi. "Kamu ini… Malah bikin dia tambah marah!" Reiya berkelit dari halauan Bookman dan nyaris mengenai Lavi. "STOP!! STOP!! Nona Sumeragi, kalau anak ini mati, siapa yang jadi pewaris saya nanti??" Bookman melindungi Lavi.

"Emang Gwe Pikirin?" Reiya mengangkat tangannya, bersiap menghajar Bookman sekaligus Lavi.

"Reiya!" Aion mencekal tangan anak itu. "Se-sensei-sama?" Reiya menoleh. "Ada apa, Rei?" Aion bertanya lembut, masih mencekal tangan Reiya erat-erat.

Reiya menunduk. "Umm… Lavi… ngehamilin.." Aion membelalak kaget. "Lavi ngehamilin kamu??"

Hampir saja Reiya melakukan jurus spin kick wheel drop kepada senseinya yang cantik-cantik bego itu. "Akira tau!! Akiranee-sama! Onee-sama ku dihamilin kelinci bejat ini!!!" Reiya berteriak. Cukup keras untuk membuat telinga Aion budek permanen.

Bookman dan Aion sama-sama melempar death glare pada Lavi. Lavi memasang wajah aku-nggak-bersalah, "Ups? Sori? Hehe." Lavi nyengir tanpa dosa. "LAVIII!!!!!" Bookman dan Aion menjewer kedua telinganya. "Ampuuun!!"

* * *

Ya. Begitulah. Pada hari itu juga semua penghuni Black order akhirnya tahu. Apalagi disebarkan melalui chatting massal. (Masih inget nick name nya? Mari buka chapter 1…)

D Gray Man : Yah. Sudah kuduga… Lavi kan emang rada2 pervert…

Katana : No comment lah.

LoveKatana (Yuufie) : Lavi.. mesum!

PowerGirlz (Aya) : *ngangguk*

LoveAllen (Aru): Kita nikah, yuk, Len!

Powergirlz : Aru!!!

*berantem, deh*

UkiLelo (Yuki): Kapan kawin?

Leebrother : May

CuteRaijyu : INI UDAH BULAN JUNI!! Jangan disamain sama iklannya Ringgo dong!

LoveKatana : Wah, June Bride!

CuteRaijyu : Apaan tuh?

LoveKatana : Pernikahan di bulan Juni akan diberkati Dewi June, Dewi perkawinan!

CuteRaijyu : Kanda lahir bulan Juni, kan?

LoveKatana: Ha? Kanda diberkati Dewi June?

CuteRaijyu : Nggak. Dia dikutuk Dewi June biar nggak bisa kawin.

LoveKatana : REI-CHAN!! JAHAT!!

Katana : Woi Woi!!! Kalian ini…. Percaya takhayul banget…

CuteRaijyu : Selamat ultah, Kanda!! Nih, kukasih gundam bekas koleksiku!

*Reiya lari ke kamar Kanda memberikan bungkusan hitam mencurigakan*

*Kanda menendangnya keluar*

Katana : GAG BUTUH!!!!!

LoveKatana : Jangan diterima, gag kebayang isinya apa

CyteRaijyu : kejem… aku tulus, lho.

Katana : BOHONG!!!!

FirePirate : Hai smua

(Semuanya) : LAVI??

FirePirate : Buruan ke bangsal perawatan nomor 13 dong. Gwe mau nglamar Aki-chan nih.

_Everyone has signed off!!_

* * *

"Darling…. Aku sungguh-sungguh mencintaimu… Baru kali ini aku menyadari, cintaku padamu bukan hanya sekedar nafsu belaka!" Lavi mulai nggombal, membawa mawar putih di tangan kanannya. (Baru kali ini? berarti sebelum-sebelumnya...?)

Akira blushing. "Ho-honey… Aku.. juga, kok.." ujarnya sambil menerima mawar Lavi. Sesuatu terlihat berkilau di dalam mawar itu.

"Ho-honeyy! Ini…" Akira mengeluarkan cincin emas yang indah dari dalam mawar tersebut. "Menikahlah denganku, Darling" Lavi pasang pose ala pangeran yang bisa bikin monyet se-Ragunan jatuh cinta. "Honey….. Tentu saja…" Akira memeluk Lavi.

Semua exorcist yang hadir dalam bangsal perawatan itu tutup mata. "Gila bener tuh, usagi! Nge gombalnya.." Allen berbisik. "Allen, mau nikah sama aku?" Aru yang ada di sebelah Allen mendekat. Allen merinding.

Akira dengan senang menerima semua ucapan selamat dari para exorcist. Tapi kemudian dia menyadari, bahwa Reiya tidak ada. "Lho? Rei-chan mana?" Akira clingak-clinguk. Semua exorcist menggeleng tidak tahu.

* * *

"Cih. Bikin repot aja…. WOIII!!!! KECAMBAH KUCIR SATUU!!!! ELO DI MANE???" Kanda berteriak memanggil. Sudah hampir seharian Reiya menghilang. Mau tidak mau semuanya merasa cemas juga. "WOI! REIYA!!!" Kanda berteriak sampai suaranya serak.

Ini semua gara-gara Akira nangis-nangis, bilang nggak mau makan sebelum Reiya kembali. Padahal orang hamil seharusnya jaga kesehatan. Yuufie pun meminta tolong Kanda untuk mencari Reiya, supaya Akira mau makan. Yah… Demi Yuufie deh….

"Di kamarnya nggak ada…. Di WC juga nggak ada….Di kamar Aion juga nggak ada…." Kanda mencetangi daftar tempat kesukaan Reiya di otaknya. Kanda memutar otak. Mencoba menganalisis (haiah) tempat-tempat yang memungkinkan bagi Reiya.

"Loteng kali, ya? Tuh anak kan hobinya ekstrem. Jadi pasti suka tempat tinggi.." Kanda berasumsi seenaknya, lalu pergi ke loteng Black Order (Kanda kayaknya lupa kalau di Black Order itu lotengnya banyak banget)

Tiba-tiba, dia mendengar suara tangisan seorang perempuan.

"Ah! WOI! REIYA!" Kanda langsung mendekati sumber suara. Dia melihat anak perempuan berambut berantakan yang duduk di lantai. Kanda menepuk pundaknya. "Woi, Reiy……" Kanda berhenti bicara ketika perempuan itu menoleh.

Perempuan yang menangis itu ngesot di lantai, wajahnya rusak berlumuran darah. "To….looong…….a…..kuu……hik…hik…hiks…"

Kanda mikir

Kanda diem

Kanda menghunus mugen

Kanda menyarungkan mugen lagi

Kanda berpikir lagi sejenak

Kanda menarik nafas

Kanda tahan nafas

1…

2…

3…

**"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"**

Kanda diam sebentar, lalu menarik nafas dalam-dalam.

**"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!"**

Kanda ngibrit lari. Terengah-engah. "Ya Tuhan….. KNAPA DI BLACK ORDER BANYAK SETANNYA SIH???" Kanda lari dari loteng. Sepertinya mencari Reiya terlalu beresiko. Tiba-tiba dia mendengar suara isak tangis anak perempuan.

"Mamiiii…" Kanda udah siap-siap kabur. Tapi suara itu mirip Reiya, jadi Kanda memberanikan diri mencari sumber suara. Kanda mendekat pelan-pelan, bersiap kabur kalau ternyata yang menangis itu hantu jeruk santang, hantu jeruk peres, atau hantu apel malang. (jadi laper…)

Betapa leganya Kanda ketika melihat yang menangis itu adalah anak perempuan yang duduk di jendela (emangnya kakaktua?) dikelilingi gundam dan sekrup-sekrup yang berserakan.

"Reiya?" Reiya menoleh. Wajahnya merah gara-gara kebanyakan nangis. Rambutnya yang hitam itu digerai berantakan. Apalagi dia menggulung tubuhnya memeluk lutut. Membuatnya jadi terlihat seperti kucing kedinginan. Kasian banget, deh.

Kanda pengen ketawa. Tapi dia menahannya, karena rasanya tidak pantas menertawakan anak kecil yang sedang beneran frustasi. "Hei. Semua orang nyariin kamu. Cewek model itu juga gag mau makan kalo nggak ada kamu." Kanda duduk di sebelahnya.

Reiya mendongak. YA AMPUN! MELAS BANGET NI ANAK…. Kanda yang biasanya dingin itu jadi nggak tega juga. Kanda mengacak-acak rambutnya. Reiya merengut, menepis tangan Kanda.

"Um… Kanda?" Reiya mengajak bicara. "Ha?" Kanda menoleh. "Jangan ngehamilin Yuufienee-sama, ya?" pintanya dengan nada melas.

GUBRAK!!

Nyaris saja Kanda jatuh dari jendela loteng lantai 30 saking kagetnya. Mukanya merah. "Ap-apaan sih? Ya enggaklah! Hubungan gwe sama Yuufie tu sehat tau! Gag kayak Baka Usagi itu!" Kanda membentak, mencubit kedua pipi Reiya dengan gemas.

"Aw! Aw! Sakiit! Ha-habisnya….." Reiya terdiam. "Kalau Reiya ditinggal lagi…..Akiranee-sama….Ayanee-sama….Yuufienee-sama…….hiks. WHUUUUEEEEEE!!!" Reiya nangis keras-keras. Kanda tutup kuping. "Kasian kamu… Emang, sih. Biasanya lebih sayang sama pacarnya daripada sama adeknya…" Kanda mengangguk-angguk. "Eh? Berarti lo lebih sayang Yuufie daripada Yuki? Entar aku bilangin Yuki, loh!" Kanda gelagapan. "Bukan! Bukan gitu!yah. Ada benernya juga sih… Tpi gwe sayang dua-duanya kok! Suer!"

Reiya mengangguk-angguk pasrah. "Aku…." "Cemburu?" Kanda menyambung perkataan Reiya. "Seandainya saja aku ini cowok…gitu?" Kanda nyengir, menikmati perubahan ekspresi Reiya. "Kandaaaa!!!! Stop! Stop! Stop! Aaaahh!! Stress gwe!!" Kanda tertawa.

" Tenang aja… Kalo mau curhat, aku terima kok."

Reiya tersenyum, "Makasih, ya, Kanda-san"

* * *

**Kanda : STOP! STOP! HOEK LEBAI! JIJAY BANGET! DUA KALIMAT TERAKHIR ITU SALAH KETIK! HIIIIII!!! KENAPA GWE HARUS DENGERIN CURHATAN KECAMBAH MEKANIK INI?**

**Reiya : KENAPA GWE PANGGIL SAMURAI INI PAKAI EMBEL-EMBEL SAN? DOSA BESAAR!!! AAAAAH!!!!! JIJIK!!!**

**Reiya (author) : *peluk Kanda* Uhh…. Kanda baek….. Dengarkan curhatku~Tentang dirinyaa~**

**Kanda : Jijay! Lepas-lepas!**

**Reiya : Kandanya OOC banget, ya….**

**Kanda : Gwe udah baik hati mau dengerin curhatan lo, tauk!!**

**Reiya : Iya…. Makasih, Kanda…. Makasih….**

**Reiya (author) : Kanda baek…. Hiks hiks….**

**Kanda : IYA! Gwe emang baek, tapi lepasin gwe!!!!**

* * *

"Nih nih! Kucing ilangnya udah ketemu!" Kanda menyeret Reiya pada Akira.

Akira nangis, meluk Reiya. "Rei-chan begoooo!!! Begoooo!!" Yuufie senang, membawakan makanan untuk Akira, "Syukurlah Rei udah datang! Ayo makan, Aki! Oh iya, ketemuanya di mana Kanda?"

Kanda mengingat sejenak, "Loteng" Yuufie terkejut "Hiii!! Bukannya kadang-kadang dari situ kedengeran suara tangisan aneh?" Kanda merinding. Mengingat kejadian tadi. "Ng..nggak… nggak ada….apa..apa…"

"Ehek….ohokk…..Ne…sama…uhuk" Reiya megap-megap cari nafas. Akira melepaskannya, lalu terdiam. "umm…. Nee-sama?" Akira menoleh. "Boleh besok aku jadi pengiringnya onee-sama?" Reiya bertanya malu-malu.

Wajah Akira kembali cerah. "Tentu! Tentu!" sambil memeluk Reiya lagi. Kali ini Reiya dengan sigap melepaskan diri. Takut mati kecekik kehabisan nafas.

* * *

**14 Juni XXXX**

Aion mengikat dasi Reiya. "Duh! Imutnya!" Lalu menunjukkan Reiya di depan kaca. Reiya membenahi jasnya.

Lho? Jas?

Yah. Begitulah. Reiya ogah pakai dress. Dia maksa pake tuksedo. Hm. Diluar dugaan, cocok banget. Tuksedo hitam kelam itu terlihat pas mengikuti lekuk tubuh Reiya dengan sempurna. Apalagi Nana sudah menata rambut berantakan Reiya, di smoothing hingga lurus, lalu diikat ke belakang.

Sekilas akan terlihat seperti pangeran mungil yang ramping.

"Tuh, kan. Aku lebih keren pake tuksedo. Cakep, kan?" Reiya menyombongkan diri, bersolek di depan kaca. "Iya. Kayak pangeran mungil. Kamu jadi kayak adiknya Kanda selain Yuki-chan." Aion tertawa. "KYAAA!!! Bagian mananya yang mirip Kanda? Kuncir belakangnya?" Reiya mencak-mencak.

"Wajah orang oriental kan mirip-mirip. Rambutmu juga hitam, kan?" Aion menggiring Reiya keluar kamar ganti. Cewek-cewek yang sedang menunggu di luar ruang langsung heboh.

**"KYAAAA!!! LUCUUUU!!!! Kayak cowok!"** Ujar Aya. "Cakep mana ya, kamu sama Allen?" mata Aru berbinar-binar. "Cakep, Rei-san!" Yuki mengacungkan jempol. YUufie mengangguk setuju.

Reiya membalas senyuman mereka dengan senyuman ala host. "Tapi kalianlah yang jauh lebih cantik dan manis!" ujarnya sambil tebar feromon.

*BLUSH* Semuanya memerah.

Aru nosebleed. "Puri Rei…." Semua cewek-cewek itu jatuh cinta, kena jampi-jampinya Reiya.

"Udah selesai?" Lavi berlari dengan riang menghampiri Reiya yang sekarang udah punya harem. Komui di belakangnya, diikuti Allen dan Kanda.

Aya dan Aru nosebleed melihat tuksedo putih Allen. Sekarang Allen serba putih, terlihat seperti malaikat porselen. Yuufie dan Yuki tidak melepaskan mata mereka dari Kanda. Tuksedo hitam mereka, kecuali Allen, membuat para cowok bishounen ini terlihat jauuuh lebih cakep.

Apalagi Lavi yang jadi pengantin pria, tampak sangat tampan dengan tuksedo berplisir emas itu.

Sejenak Reiya merasa cemburu karena merasa haremnya direbut.

"Pengantin gwe mana,nih?" Lavi clingak-clinguk kelewat bersemangat. "Waduh…. Udah jam segini… stengah jam lagi kita harus udah stand by…" Aion melirik arlojinya dengan cemas. "Ke ruang ganti aja" Reiya mengusulkan. "Ikuuut!" Lavi tunjuk jari kayak anak TK.

"Pengantin pria nggak boleh ketemu pengantin wanita sebelum sampe di Virgin Road!" Aion menjitak Lavi, lalu mengajak Reiya ke ruang ganti. Lavi cemberut.

Reiya terus menerus modar-mandir gelisah. Aion menjitaknya dengan gemas. "Diem dikit nape? Kamu kayak cacing kepanasan aja." Reiya menunduk. Dia kesal karena dilarang masuk ruang ganti oleh Nana.

"Hei hei!! Maaf telat!" Nana membuka pintu, membimbing Akira keluar.

Reiya melongo. Dia nyaris tidak mengenali wanita di hadapannya. Wanita cantik, anggun, dan dewasa itu mengenakan mermaid dress yang sangat indah. Tiara yang berkilau bertengger memahkotainya. Kecantikannya bertambah 2 kali lipat.

"Su….suteki…." Reiya berbisik tidak percaya, terpesona. Akira blushing, "Eh? Aneh ya?" ujarnya malu-malu melihat ekspresi Reiya.

"Udah… cepetan, nanti telat, loh!!" Aion sudah tidak sabar, menggandeng Akira. Reiya menangguk, mengikuti di belakang.

* * *

**LOHENGRIN**

_Treulich Gefuhrt Ziehet Dahin_

_Wo Euchder See Gender Lie be be wahr!_

_Siegrey Chermut Minne ge winn_

_Ein Teuch in Teru e Zun Selig Stenpaar_

_Strei ter der Tugend Schreei Te Voran!_

_Zier deder Jugend Schrei Te Voran!_

_(Disclaimer : Germany Wedding Chorus)_

Lagu wedding chorus dalam bahasa Jerman itu mengalun indah memenuhi ruangan. Akira berjalan di Virgin Road menuju altar didampingi Lavi. Reiya berjalan tegap di belakang, mengimbangi langkah Akira.

Akira disambut oleh Aion, lalu memulai upacaranya.

Walaupun upacaranya dilakukan di dalam gedung Black Order, suasananya terasa aneh karena Komui memerintahkan untuk mengecat Black Order dengan warna putih sehari sebelumnya. Maka Black Order henshin jadi White Order untuk sehari istimewa ini.

(Untung ngecetnya rata. Kalau ngecetnya kotak-kotak, jadi papan catur, deh)

Aleister Crowley sebagai pendetanya. "Pada Hari ini. Kita akan menghadiri persatuan dua jiwa menjadi satu"

"Bersediakah anda, Lavi Bookman Junior, menerima Akira Tendouji sebagai istri, mencintainya, dan melindunginya, mendampinginya di saat susah maupun senang,menjaganya di saat sakit maupun sehat, dan membesarkan anak kalian dengan penuh cinta menurut agama?"

Lavi mengangguk sekilas, "Ya. Saya bersedia."

Crowley beralih kepada Akira, "Bersediakah anda, Akira Tendouji, menerima Lavi Bookman Junior sebagai suami, mencintainya, mematuhinya, mendampinginya di saat susah maupun senang,menjaganya di saat sakit maupun sehat, dan membesarkan anak kalian dengan penuh cinta menurut agama?"

Akira menjawab, "Ya. Saya bersedia."

"Apakah wakil menerima pasangan Lavi Bookman Junior dan Akira Tendouji sebagai suami-istri yang sah tanpa adanya pernyataan yang memberatkan?"

Aion dan Bookman menjawab bersamaan. "Sah."

"Dan apakah saksi menerima pasangan Lavi Bookman Junior dan Akira Tendouji sebagai suami-istri yang sah tanpa adanya pernyataan yang memberatkan?"

Lavi agak deg-degan. Takut Reiya menjawab tidak.

Tapi Reiya hanya mengangguk, tersenyum sedih, "Sah."

"Dengan begitu, saya nyatakan kalian sebagai suami istri." Crowley mengangkat tangan atas mereka berdua memberkati.

Reiya maju ke depan, memberikan kotak beludru hitam kepada Lavi. Lavi mengeluarkan cincin dari dalamnya, lalu saling memasangkannya dengan Akira diiringi lagu '_She Wears My Ring'_

Akira terisak, air matanya menetes. Tapi malah membuatnya menjadi lebih cantik. Karena itu adalah air mata bahagia.

Mereka saling berciuman.

Seluruh White Order bersorak-sorai. Fangirls Lavi menangis. Fanboys Akira jerit-jerit. Fangirlsboys Reiya meneriakkan kata-kata penghiburan pada Reiya.

Reiya ikut bertepuk tangan. Entah tulus atau nggak.

Setelah selesai menandatangani akte pernikahan, lagu-lagu pernikahan seperti A_ve Maria, Im Falling in Love with You forever, dan Let There be Peace_ dikumandangkan.

Lavi dan Akira berjalan keluar. Semua bersorak. Tanpa peringatan, Akira melempar wedding bouquetnya ke belakang.

Dan yang menangkapanya……. HUP! **"DAPAT!!"** Dua suara berteriak bersamaan.

Weleh.. Aru dan Aya meraih buket itu bersamaan.

"Cewek yang dapet buket berarti sebentar lagi menikah!" Yuufie menjelaskan.

"Hore!! Aku akan nikah sama Allen-kun!" Aru menari senang. "Allen itu pacarku, Aru!!" Aya menarik buket itu dengan marah. Mereka berdua saling lempar death glare. Yuufie sweatdrop.

Reiya tertawa, lalu mengambil buket itu dari tangan mereka. "Kalo gitu, buat aku aja!" Aru dan Aya menjerit kompak, "REI-CHAAN!!!" Reiya ngakak, memacu kakinya keluar gedung.

BRUGH! Reiya menabrak seseorang. "WAA!!! MAAF!!" orang yang ditabraknya sangat panik, minumannya menumpahi tuksedo Reiya. "Waduh. Eh, nggak apa-apa, kok! Aku yang nabrak.." Reiya melepas jasnya yang sekarang basah kuyup sekaligus berbau manis anggur. Gawatnya, tumpahannya merembes ke kemeja Reiya.

Aion yang melihat itu langsung menyeret Reiya kamar ganti. "Ayo ganti baju! Ntar masuk angin loh!" Reiya nurut,"iya iya.." Sementara orang yang ditabrak Reiya itu Cuma bergumam panik, "Maaf ya!! Maaf!" Reiya melambai, "Jangan dipikirkan!"

Tidak lama kemudian Aion dan Reiya sudah benar-benar tidak terlihat.

Orang yang ditabrak Reiya itu memainkan gelas anggurnya yang sekarang kosong. Lalu membetulkan letak topinya yang miring. Mata kelabunya berkilat berbahaya. Senyum licik terpeta di wajahnya.

* * *

"Cheers!!" Akira bersulang dengan Nana. "Selamat, ya, Aki-chan!" "Makasih, Nana-chan!" Akira menenggak anggurnya sampai habis. "Oh, iya, itu bodyguardmu ngapa?" Nana menuju sudut ruang resepsi yang sekarang diselimuti aura kelam.

"Oooh. Tadi tuksedonya basah, kemejanya juga kena. Nggak tau gimana Aion sama Yuufie berhasil nggituin dia" Akira tertawa. Sementara Reiya duduk di bangku sudut, terlihat depresi. "Dia pake dress ataupun tuksedo keliatan pantes ya… Serem!" Nana bercanda, tertawa.

Aion dan Yuufie duduk di kanan-kiri Reiya, mengagumi hasil perbuatan mereka. Sebenarnya Reiya terlihat sangat manis memakai tube dress mini berwarna peach itu. Apalagi Yuufie memakaikan foundation dan make-up tipis pada anak itu.

Tapi karena wajahnya memancarkan aura suram, orang-orang takut dikutuk kalau mendekati Reiya yang sekarang secantik boneka porselen…eh… Boneka voodoo itu.

"Eh, Dansa Waltznya udah mulai, tuh! Aku pergi, ya!" Nana melambai pada Akira, menyambut Tomothy turun ke lantai dansa. Akira mendekati Reiya. "Mau dansa, Rei?" Reiya menggeleng lemah. Mukanya udah kayak orang nggak niat hidup.

Akira mengusap kepala anak itu, lalu menggandeng Lavi turun ke lantai dansa. Aion juga meninggalkan Reiya setelah diajak Cross, diikuti Yuufie yang diajak Kanda.

Reiya yang sekarang sendirian jadi agak menyesal menolak tawaran Akira, tapi dia benar-benar nggak bisa bergerak dengan high heels jahanam yang dipakaikan Aion secara paksa ini.

"Rei-chaaan!!!" Aru berlari sambil menangis, memeluk Reiya. "Ehek!! Hoek!! Le-lepasin, Nee-sama!" Reiya berkutat melepaskan diri. Perasaan dari kemaren dia dipeluk-peluk sampai kecekik begini.

"Whueee!!! Allen dansa sama Aya!!" Aru menumpahkan tangis curhatnya di pangkuan Reiya. Reiya menghela nafas, geleng-geleng kepala.

"Bagaimana kalau dengan saya?" Seorang pria menawarkan diri. Reiya memperhatikan wajahnya yang manis, dengan rambut hitam acak-acakan berbingkai topi. Tubuhnya hanya setinggi Allen. Itu orang yang tadi ditabraknya.

"Pharos. Pharos Alstreim" orang itu mengulurkan gelas anggur pada Aru dan Reiya. "Reiya. Reiya Sumeragi" Reiya menyambut gelas itu. "Aru!!Aku Aru!!" Aru antusias menerimanya, menenggak anggurnya sampai habis dan menggandeng Pharos.

"Ayo dansa!" Aru langsung menyeret Pharos turun ke lantai dansa. Pharos menoleh, mengedipkan mata sekilas pada Reiya.

Reiya tertawa, menghirup aroma anggurnya. Harum anggur yang sama dengan yang menumpahinya tadi. Tapi……

Reiya menghirupnya sekali lagi, merasa tidak yakin. Aromanya aneh. Harumnya beda dengan harum anggur dari Akira.

Reiya keluar dari gedung, menumpahkan seluruh isi gelasnya ke tanah. "Mencurigakan.."

Reiya tidak tahu seseorang berdiri di belakangnya. Yang dia tahu, tiba-tiba seluruh pandangannya gelap.

* * *

DALAM RUANG RESEPSI

Sementara itu, Aru yang sudah selesai berdansa duduk di kursi bar. Aion yang juga sudah selesai, duduk di samping Aru. "Fuah! Panas banget! Mau sherry, Aru-chan?" Aion menawarkan. Tetapi Aru tidak menjawab.

"Heloo? Masih idup?" Aion melambaikan tangannya di depan mata Aru.

PRANG!!! Aru menampik gelas Aion sampai pecah di lantai. "A—aru—Aru-chan?" Aion kebingungan. Semua orang sekarang menoleh memperhatikan mereka berdua.

Mata Aru bergerak-gerak liar. Mencari sesuatu.

Lalu pandangannya berhenti pada satu target.

Allen.

* * *

KEADAAN REIYA

Reiya mengedip-ngedipkan matanya. Kepala masih pusing. Dia mencoba bergerak, mengumpulkan nyawa. Hmm….. Tadi…. Kayaknya gwe dipukul sampe semaput deh….. Reiya mencoba berpikir setelah merasakan nyeri di belakang kepalanya.

2 Kaki? 2 Tangan? 2 Kepala? 3 mata? Oh. Masih komplet. (2 kepala???? 3 mataaa???)

Reiya mencoba bergerak lagi, tapi dia diikat. "AAAAH!!! RESEEEH!!!!" Reiya kesal, mencoba meregangkan ikatannya.

Lho? Langsung lepas? Yang ngiket ini niat nggak, sih?

Reiya berpikir sebentar. "AAAH!!! Gwe harus ke tempat resepsi!! Aru pasti udah keracunan!!" Ujarnya panik. Lalu bertanya, "Lah? Ini di mana?" *baru sadar*

* * *

RUANG RESEPSI (LAGI)

"Allen!!" Aya berteriak. "Alleen!!!" Dia menjerit putus asa. Tubuhnya yang sempoyongan dipapah oleh Nana. Aru sekarang memapah Allen yang sedang pingsan di bahunya.

"Aruuu!! Hentikaan!!" Yuki mencoba memanipulasi Aru dengan matanya.

Tepat saat itu, sebuah kartu tarot melayang ke arahnya. Kanda melompat, dengan sigap meraih Yuki menjauhi kartu tarot yang kemudian meledak itu.

"A-arigatou, Onii-san…" Yuki terbata-bata. Masih shock. Kanda hanya mengangguk sekilas.

Yuufie masih kebingungan memeluk Aion yang pingsan. Akira maju, mengacungkan tonfanya. "Apa-apaan ini, Aru?" Aru tidak menjawab.

Seorang anak laki-laki bertopi berjalan ke sisi aru, memainkan satu dek kartu tarot.

Anak laki-laki itu melepas topinya sambil membungkuk. "Ah. Perkenalkan. Nama saya Pharos Alstreim" ujarnya, lalu melempar selembar kartu tarot ke pintu gerbang, membuatnya meledak hingga hancur berkeping-keping.

Semua hadirin memasang posisi siaga ketika asap ledakan mereda dan tampaklah sosok beberapa orang. Rhode Camelot melangkah dengan riang ke dalam ruangan, memain-mainkan Lero.

Di belakangnya, Tyki Mikk dan Cyril Camelot mengikuti, bersama Lulu Bell, Si kembar Jasdavi, dan Skin Bolic. Setelah itu, sesosok pria berambut pirang jabrik yang memanggul AK-47 berjalan santai ke dalam ruangan. Seorang anak berambut cokelat jabrik bergerak sangat cepat ke sisi pria pirang itu.

"No-Noah?" Akira membelalak kaget. "Kok bisa? Nggak mung-" Pharos melempar tarot ke arah Akira. "**Cerewet amat, sih. Dasar tante-tante!**"

Akira berhasil menghindar dengan gesit. "**APA? ULANGI KATA-KATAMU, BOCAH TENGIK!"** Lavi maju ke samping Akira, mencoba menenangkannya.

Kemudian seorang anak perempuan masuk ke dalam gedung. Anak manis berambut hitam itu mengingatkan semua hadirin yang ada dalam ruangan itu pada….. Kanda bersaudara?

"Yukari?" ujar Yuki dan Yuu Kanda bebarengan. "Hai Aniki!! Hai Anego!!" Yukari Kanda melambai dengan riang kepada kedua kakaknya.

"WHADDEHELL?? KELUARGA ANEH!" Akira kaget.

"Yuu Kanda, Yuki Kanda (Sekarang sih udah Yuki Lamperouge setelah nikah sama Lelouch), sekarang Yukari Kanda. Bentar lagi nanti juga ada Yuufie Kanda. Mungkin maminya bernama Yuzuki Kanda?" Lavi berkomentar panjang lebar.

Yuu, Yuki, dan Yukari menoleh bebarengan, "Kok tau??"

GUBRAK. Lavi sweatdrop.

"Yuka-chan. Kenapa bisa di sini?" Yuki menatap adiknya prihatin. "Ternyata aku punya kekuatan Noah, lho! Aku, Pharos, Hiruma" dia menunjuk pria berambut pirang, "dan Sena" dia menunjuk anak berambut cokelat, "Bisa pakai dark innocence!"

Yukari menyombongkan diri. "Nggak mungkin!! Kok kamu bisa punya kekuatan Noah dari mana?" Kanda menginterogasi Yukari.

Yukari mengangkat bahu, "Mungkin mami selingkuh sama papi Earl kali, ya? Pacar mami kan banyak?"

"Bener juga, ya? Waktu mami pulang dari luar kota bawa Yuki yang masih bayi, aku juga kaget.." Kanda merenung mengingat kebiasaan maminya yang selalu pulang pagi. "Trus 2 tahun kemudian, Mami pulang bawa anak lagi… alias si Yukari.." Kanda mencoba mengingat-ingat.

"Nii-saan!! Udah! Masalah pribadi keluarga kanda disimpen dulu! Orang-orang pada ngeliatin, nih!" Yuki yang malu mendengar perbincangan adik dan kakaknya itu menghentikan mereka berdua.

Kanda dan Yukari baru sadar semuar orang, termasuk Noah, sudah pada duduk manis menonton opera sabun ini. Beberapa malah makan popcorn.

Yukari jadi kesal, "Pokoknya gitu, deh! Lagian masak kalian punya innocence trus aku ditinggal sendirian di Jepang? Nah, sekarang, **berikan semua innocence kalian untuk ditukar dengan nyawa Reiya Sumeragi!**" Yukari mengancam.

Beberapa orang panik. Memberikan semua innocence demi seorang anak perempuan tentunya persyaratan yang sangat tidak masuk akal. Tapi mereka akan merasa sangat bersalah kalau tidak menyelamatkan Reiya….

"**Nggak perlu**" Kanda menjawab dingin.

Yuki dan Akira shock, menjerit kompakan "**APA?? KAMU SEGITU BENCINYA SAMA REI-CHAN?"**

"Yeee… Masak gwe setega itu? Itu loh!! Liat dulu!" Kanda menunjuk ke belakang jendela di samping. Baru saja Yuki dan Akira menoleh ketika…

**PRAAANG!!!**

Reiya dengan spektakuler masuk ke dalam ruangan memecahkan kaca jendela. Reiya menyeimbangkan tubuh di atas roller blade tercintanya. Dress bagian bawahnya-nya agak terkoyak karena pecahan kaca. Penampilannya jadi kayak _Bride of Frankenstein._

"Hai smuaa!! Udah pada kangen gwe?" Reiya mengedipkan sebelah matanya sok centil.

"Sejak kapan lo jadi ganjen gitu, hah?" Kanda sweatdrop. Agak kagum juga sama kemunculan Reiya yang norak abis.

"Sejak liat muka keluarga lo!! 3 bersaudara udah kayak pinang dibelah tiga! Serem tau!" Reiya mencak-mencak, menunjuk Kanda, Yuki, dan Yukari bergantian.

Yukari bingung, "Kok bisa lepas, sih?!" "Ngiketmu jelek banget!! Beda banget sama Kanda atau Yuki!" Reiya menepuk-nepuk bahu Yukari.

"Mukamu sih mirip sama mereka! Tapi kamu kayaknya paling jelek, paling lemah, paling payah!" Reiya bertumpu pada tumitnya, memutar tubuhnya melakukan gerakan menghina.

Yukari kesal mengingat rapor pramukanya yang cuma dapet C sementara Yuu dan Yuki dapat A.

**"AAAAAH!!! AKU MARAH!!! DARK INNOCCENCE ACTIVATE! ICHII! NI! SAN! YON! HANA NO SAIKUROU!"** Yukari mengeluarkan jurus badai bunganya, merusak seluruh ruang resepsi. Reiya terhempas, tapi beruntung Cloud bisa menangkapnya tepat waktu.

Laavi merasakan sesuatu lewat di sampingnya. Ketika badai itu sudah berhenti, dia baru menyadari Akira tidak ada. "Akira?"

Si rambut coklat itu, Sena, entah sejak kapan sudah berdiri di dekatnya, menggendong Akira. "Brengsek!" Lavi mengeluarkan tesseinya, tapi bocah itu sudah melesat bergabung dengan para Noah lain.

Lavi terperangah, "Mustahil! Kecepatan apa itu?" gumamnya tak percaya.

"Kalau begitu kami permisi dulu," Pharos membungkukkan badan, sambil melempar beberapa kartu sekaligus sebagai tanda penghormatan terakhir.

Reiya melompat dan mengaktifkan Queen Keyblade miliknya, dengan sigap dia membentangkan sayap Reaper seperti kubah, melindungi dari ledakan kartu tarot.

Yah. Yang terlindungi cuma yang dianggap Reiya penting, sih.

Sayangnya, hampir semua orang dianggap Reiya tidak penting.

**DUAARRR!!! BLAAAM!!!!**

"Uhuk-uhuk!! Cewek kecambah brengsek!" Kanda membersihkan debu dari tuksedonya, terbatuk-batuk akibat asap ledakan. Lavi keadaannya tidak jauh berbeda, bahkan sambil menangis karena pedih kena asap ledakan.

"Akiraaaa!!!" Lavi berteriak. Percuma, para Noah itu sudah menghilang di balik 'pintu ke mana saja' milik Rhode.

"AAAH!!! AKIRAA!!!!" Lavi depresi, memukulkan tinjunya ke lantai, sangat geram.

Reiya berlutut di sisinya, "Soal itu nggak masalah, usagi!" ujarnya ceria sambil tersenyum. Tangannya menggoyang-goyangkan hape di depan wajah Lavi.

Di layar ponsel itu tertera peta GPS yang sangat rinci.

Lavi terkejut. Sewaktu Reiya menepuk bahu Yukari….. Anak ini sudah merencanakannya?

"Woke!! Tunggu apa lagi? Ayo!" Lavi beranjak bangun. "Ogah! Ganti baju dulu!" Reiya menunjuk pakaiannya yang sudah compang-camping. Reiya pasang pose pahlawan bertopeng, "Tunggulah, nee-sama! Aku akan menyelamatkanmu!"

Lavi dan Kanda dengan kompak (tumben) menjitak Reiya bersamaan.

**UHUK…UHUK..!!**

**TBC!! (To be Continued~~)**

Bagaimanakah nasib Akira dan Allen?

Berhasilkah Reiya menyelamatkan Akira? Apakah GPS Reiya rusak?? Apakah Allen udah dirape duluan sebelum Reiya sampe di sanaa????

**NANTIKAN CHAPTER BERIKUTNYA!! CHAPTER 6. NOAH!!**

Tapi sebelumnya, akan ada special chap khusus liburan... XD

* * *

**Behind The Scene**

**Akira : AAH!! Pesta gwe ancur! Tanggung jawab, Aru! *nyekek Aru***

**Aya : Beraninya culik Allen!! Dasar Aruu!! *nggiles aru***

**Aru : Habis! Skenarionya gitu! *nunjuk Reiya author***

**Reiya AU : *nyengir tanpa dosa***

**Reiya : Hooahmmm… nyam nyam.**

**Akira, Aya, Aru : ………. *speechless***

**Aya : Tu anak nape?**

**Akira : Kecapekan kali. Jadi pengring kan harus berdiri berjam-jam.**

**Aru : Seret aja pake derek! Rei-chan! Jangan bobok di sini!!**

**Reiya : *krauk***

**Aru : AAAAH!!! GWE DIGIGIT!!!**

**Aya : Rasain!**

**Akira : Udah..udah… Lavi! Tolong bawa Reiya ke kamarnya dong! Berat nih!**

**Lavi : Ogah! Gwe dendam sama dia!**

**Akira : Yah, Lavi…. Kanda?**

**Kanda : Sini! Sini! Dengan senang hati! Tapi bukan ke kamar, ke sumur!! *nunjuk sumur di depan white order* (Black Order pake sumur? Nggak pake air ledeng?)**

**Akira : Jangan! Ntar gentayangan kayak Sadako lo mau tanggung jawab?**

**Kanda : Masukin dia ke peti mati kek… plisss…*puppy dog face*  
**

**Akira : Kenapa banyak yang pengen ni anak mati sih?**

**Hampir seluruh black order (terutama yang cowok) : *ngangguk***

**Akira : Udahlah! Behind scene nya kelamaan! Buruan selametin gwe!**

**Reiya : iaa… nanti… chapter 6…**

**Allen : Buruan, Rei…. Keburu gwe di rape, nih…**

**Nana : Knapa peran nana tiap chapter selalu dikit??**

**Kanda : Chapter ini jelek banget! Gwe benci bagian curhatnya.**

**Lavi : Harusnya kamu dorong anak itu jatoh dari jendela, Yuu-chan…**

**Kanda : *nepuk jidat* Bener juga!! Gag kepikiran tuh!!**

**Reiya : Hoam…zzzzz**

**Komui : Permisi..... White Order mau di cet item lagi!**

**Lavi : Pink Order aja, Komui...  
**

**Udah chapter 5 ya… chapter 1 1000 kata, chapter 2 1700 kata, chapter 3 2000 kata, chapter 4 3000 kata, chapter 5 4000 kata…. Tambah lama tambah bengkak…. Ampon deh. **

**PENGUMUMAN :  
**

**1)Untuk sementara lowongan OC sudah ditutup. Dikarenakan author udah capek ngurusin OC bejibun!!!**

**2)Akira nggak hamil betulan di dunia nyata!!! jangan bergosip yang nggak-nggak ya!!**

**3)Reiya Sumeragi itu CEWEK! Sumpe, asli CEWEK! Knapa kmaren ada yang sms tanya, Reiya itu co/ce? KURANG AJAR!!!**

**4)Menerima review dan flame tanpa pandang bulu!!!!**

**5)Sebentar lagi meng upload cerita untuk Cross Month!!  
**

**6)Maaf kalo terlalu banyak tanda seru.....  
**


	6. Chapter 6 NOAH

**MODERNIZATION! CHAP 6**

**Wah. Sebetulnya saia menjanjikan chapter special duluan. Tapi setelah saia pikir enakan chap 6 dulu deh^^ Keburu ditodong Akiranee-sama pake dual tonfa, nih!!  
**

**Disclaimer : Kayaknya D Gray Man bukan milik saya….. *dipukul Hosino Katsura***

**Eh, iya… D Gray Man milik Hoshino Katsura-sensei**

**Pairing : Straight full OC.**

**WARNING : Sangat OOC, sangat gajhe, sangat aneh.**

**

* * *

**

**CHARACTER INFORMATION**

-maaf, cuma yang protagonis di chapter ini-

**REIYA SUMERAGI (1)** : **Cewek ahli (?) mesin** yang sangat suka merakit gundam, tamiya, beyblade, dan bermain berbagai gadget elektronik lainnya. Memiliki kecenderungan untuk menyukai cewek yang lebih tua. Sebetulnya sama sekali tidak ada maksud buruk, tapi karena anak ini niatnya jujur, malah lebih sering nyakitin hati orang.

**Status :** **Mengejar Noah**, bukan Mengejar Mas-Mas maupun Mengejar Matahari, untuk menyelamatkan Akira.

**Innoccence : ****Queen Keyblade, kunci inggris**-**semi obeng-semi tang** yang sering digunakan untuk merombak **Reaper,** gundam tercintanya.

.

**REIYA SUMERAGI (2) **: **Cewek ahli (?) hoki-hokian**, berbuat curang, ngarang, dan ngeles. Anak ini adalah a**uthor dari MODERNIZATION!** Dan didaulat oleh Akira sebagai author paling tidak waras setelah Akatsutsumi Ayayuki. Entah saking pedenya atau saking narsisnya, author bejat ini menamai tokoh utama MODERNIZATION! Dengan pen-namenya sendiri.

**Status :** **Pelajar SMP biasa.** Tidak sedang mengejar noah. Tapi sedang mengejar deadline (sejak kapan fanfiction punya deadline?). Merangkap sebagai anggota cabutan koor kalau kekurangan anggota.

**Innoccence : Tidak punya inoccence**. Mukanya jelas-jelas sangat tidak innocent. Terkadang menggunakan penggaris sebagai senjata (kalau di sekolah) dan menggunakan tongkat pramuka untuk berantem sama anak tetangga.

.

**ALLEN WALKER : **Bocah berambut putih yang (seharusnya) menjadi tokoh utama D Gray Man ini adalah salah satu uke yang paling digemari di seluruh Black Order. Tapi tobat setelah bertemu dengan Aya.

**Status : Sedang diculik. **Mungkin sudah terlanjur dirape Noah dkk.

**Innoccence : Crown Clown.** Biasa digunakan untuk kerja sambilan di sirkus sebelah Black Order kalau sedang bokek.

.

**AKIRA TENDOUJI :** Cewek mantan model ini entah kenapa sangat akrab dengan Reiya. Cewek ini berhasil menyadarkan dan membuat Lavi tobat dari seme jadi straight. Seharusnya namanya menjadi Akira Bookman Jr. karena sudah menikah dengan Lavi. Tapi dia menolak mati-matian karena menurutnya, nama Bookman itu jelek.

**Status : Sedang hamil dan juga sedang diculik.** Nggak ada Noah yang minat ngerape Akira. *diinjek Aki*

**Innoccence : Heavenly Guns,** Dual Tonfa yang sangat berguna untuk membunuh akuma. Sayang, pelurunya sering habis, sehingga jarang digunakan.

.

**YUU KANDA : **Pria samurai berwajah cantik ini sering terlibat bentrok dengan tokoh utama Modernization! Sama seperti Lavi, dulunya seme, sekarang jadi straight setelah pacaran sama Yuufie. Kamarnya sekarang digembok kode brankas 3 rangkap setelah kejadian pencurian AkiRei pada chapter 4 lalu.

**Status : Ikut mengejar Noah** karena ingin membawa pulang adiknya, Yukari yang sedang minggat dari Jepang untuk menjadi Noah.

**Innoccence: Mugen,** pedang yang lumayan panjang untuk mencincang akuma sampai halus. Kadang-kadang digunakan untuk memotong soba yang kepanjangan.

.

**LAVI : **Seme tobat berambut merah yang sekarang sudah berstatus bapak-bapak. Punya kerja sampingan sebagai Bookman. Yaitu juru ketik Black Order dan tukang beres-beres buku perpus. Kasian banget.

**Status : Juga sedang mengejar Noah** karena kebelet pingin segera malam pertama dengan Akira.

**I****nnoccence : Ozuchi Kozuchi**, yang bisa memanjang memendek sesuka hati. Biasa digunakan untuk alat trasportasi dan mengambil buku perpus yang diletakkan di rak paling atas.

.

**AKATSUTSUMI AYAYUKI :** Pacar Allen yang biasa dipanggil Aya. Juga exorcist yang selalu pasang muka uke di depan Allen. *ditabok Aya* Salah satu hobinya adalah menulis. Novel-novelnya yang sudah diterbitkan oleh Gramedia Fiction Pustaka per-chapternya antara lain Headquarter dan Romantic Island. (promosi)

**Status : Mengejar Noah. **Takut Allen dirape rame-rame sama para Noah.

**Innocence : Red Ribbon**, pita merah (ya iyalah, kalo biru, Blue Ribbon) yang bisa digunakan untuk mengikat rambut. Nggak guna banget. *diinjek Aya*

.

**AION LAVEN WALKER : **Salah satu jendral wanita yang merupakan guru penanggung jawab Reiya. Nama belakangnya Walker karena dulu pernah nikah sama Mana Walker, alias sekarang Janda Kembang. *dihajar Aion*. Walau agak lemot, dia adalah jendral yang tegas, disiplin, hemat, bersahaja, dan dapat dipercaya! (dasadharma pramuka, tuh)

**Status : Mengejar Noah**. Alasannya untuk menolong bekas muridnya, Akira, dan menjaga murid barunya, Reiya.

**Innoccence : Divine Zephyr,** kipas supergede yang biasa digunakan kalau AC Black Order lagi rusak, dan juga **Mind Reading **(membaca pikiran), yang sering digunakan waktu dia masih sekolah untuk mencontek jawaban dari teman sebangku.

.

**YUKI KANDA LAMPEROUGE : **Adik perempuan Kanda yang sifatnya beda jaoh sama Kanda. Cewek yang jaim. Jarang sekali bertingkah konyol seperti Aya atau Aru *digebuk Aya n Aru* mengidap penyakit brother complex? Sudah menikah muda dengan Lelouch Lamperouge, exorcist cabang Ashford. Yuki juga dari cabang Asford, cuma mampir ke Black Order.

**Status : Jaga rumah** karena dilarang ikut sama Kanda.

**Innocence : Leftgeass,** mata kiri yang bisa berubah warna jadi kuning untuk memanipulasi orang.

.

**ARU LAVEN :** Seorang exorcist ceria yang merupakan keponakan Aion. Dulunya sih cukup akrab dengan Aya. Tapi sejak Aya pacaran sama Allen, cowok yang digebetnya sejak dulu, mereka jadi rival sejati. Partner Yuki, dan juga seorang exorcist cabang Ashford.

**Status : Dikendalikan Noah**. Setelah meminum ramuan nggak jelas dari Pharos, dia nyulik Allen! (Tanpa ramuan Pharos pun, dia tetep bakalan nyulik Allen kok...)

**Innoccence : Ritegeass**, mata kanan yang bisa berubah warna menjadi peach untuk merespon gerak lawan, hampir sama dengan Geass-nya Nunnaly, adik Lelouch dan juga adik ipar Yuki.

.

**YUUFIE KISARAGI : **Cewek manis berkacamata yang wajahnya alim. Tapi aslinya berani pake G-String!!! *ditabok Yuufie* Cewek inilah yang behasil membuat Kanda tobat dari seme jadi straight. Sifatnya penurut, tapi kalau marah serem.

**Status : Jaga Rumah. **Juga dilarang Kanda ikut.

**Innoccence : Tenshi no Hikari. **Parasit di tangan kanan yang membunuh Akuma dengan cahayanya. Reiya terkadang menggunakannya untuk lampu penerangan kalau tegangan listrik Black Order lagi turun, atau sebagai charger gundamnya. *disetrum Yuufie*

.

**NANA WALKER :** Exorcist muda, adik Allen yang suka menyanyi walaupun suaranya cempreng-cempreng gimanaa gitu *dikemplang Nana* Sangat brother complex dengan Allen. Aslinya agak nggak rela Allen pacaran sama Aya. Porsi ceritanya dalam Modernization! sangat sedikit. Entah authornya sengaja atau nggak, begitulah kenyataannya.

**Status : Jaga Rumah**. Aya tidak mengijinkannya ikut.

**Innocence : TOA**. Eh, bukan, tapi **HolyMic**. Berupa mic yang berguna menyuarakan suaranya ke seluruh penjuru untuk membuat para akuma budeg seketika.

.

Sisanya, adalah karakter figuran *dikemplang semua sisa character D Gray Man* dan juga Noah.

-deskripsi (cukup) singkat para Noah-

**Papi Earl : **Pemimpin para Noah yang berwujud bapak-bapak bermuka mesum mencurigakan. Memiliki kekuatan hebat (kayaknya) dan juga pernah selingkuh sama Yuzuki Kanda, maminya Kanda bersaudara.

**Tycki Mikk :** Noah yang nggak jauh beda sama papinya, wujudnya om-om bermuka mesum mecurigakan. Punya kupu-kupu yang bisa makan mayat (?) dan punya kemampuan memilih barang yang bisa disentuhnya, bahkan berjalan di atas air. Gosipnya, punya hasrat terpendam pada Allen.

**Rhode Camelot :** Noah cewek kecil bergaya lolita yang sering membaya Lero, payung hasil doorprize ke mana-mana. Suka sama Allen, dan punya hasrat terpendam untuk makan Timcampy. Punya kekuatan untuk membuat pintu ke mana saja seperti Doraemon.

**Cyril Camelot :** Noah yang nggak jauh beda dari Tycki dan Earl, yaitu om-om bermuka mesum mencurigakan. Didaulat memiliki penyakit Lolicon.

**Lulu Bell : **Satu-satunya cewek Noah seksi yang pendiam. Kemampuannya berubah jadi orang lain. Mirip Envy di FMA. Diam-diam penggemar berat Telenovela Melati untuk Marvel.

**Skin Bolic :** Noah gede yang suka makan makanan manis. Punya dendam pribadi sama Kanda.

**Jasdavi : **Terdiri dari si kembar Jasdero dan David. Karena muka mereka beda jauh, banyak yang mengira mereka ketuker di rumah sakit. Mulut Jasdero dijahit David supaya tidak ngorok. Kemampuan mereka untuk menjadikan imajinasi yang dipirkan secara bersamaan jadi nyata.

**Yukari Kanda : **Adik Kanda yang merupakan Noah baru jadi. beda dengan kakak-kakaknya, dia tidak jago tali-temali. Memiliki dark innoccence bernama Hana no Saikurou yang sering membuat para Noah kesal karena sering mengotori HQ Noah dengan bunga-bunga teratai.

**Youichi Hiruma : **Noah pirang yang masih misterius. Selalu bawa-bawa Ak-47. Kadang-kadang bawa Riffles atau Desert Eagle. Tergantung suasana hati.

**Sena Kobayakawa :** Noah rambut coklat yang pendek dan pendiam. sering terlihat bersama-sama Hiruma. Memiliki Dark Innoccence di kaki, belum diketahui namanya.

**Pharos Alstreim :** Juga Noah baru yang bisa menggunakan dark Innoccence, yaitu Cursed Kururu, berupa kartu-kartu tarot yang bisa meledak saat dilempar. Terkadang meledak sebelum dilempar, bikin gosong Pharos. Sifatnya cuek dan seenaknya.

**Sudah bosan baca pengenalan tokohnya? Ya sudah. mari kita baca saja ceritanya.....**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 6. NOAH**

"Iya, iya! Sabar dikit nape?" Reiya menjeblak pintu kamarnya keras-keras. Lavi yang berdiri di depannya sudah sangat tidak sabar. "GANTI BAJU AJA LAMA BANGET!!! DASAR CEWEK!!!" Lavi sudah uring-uringan. "Habis. Barusan dijahit sih," Reiya memandang seragamnya sendiri, yang berwarna hitam berplisir merah, seragam baru Exorcist Black Order.

"Berangkat! Berangkat!" Lavi mencak-mencak semangat. "Berangkat! Berangkat!" sahut semua penghuni Black Order. Udah kayak mau berangkat piknik aja. Reiya mendecak kesal, "Pesawatku cuma muat 5 orang nih!" Semua orang jadi saling berebut mau pergi.

"STOP! STOP! AKU, LAVI, sapa lagi?" Reiya mencoba menenangkan massa. "Aku! Pliss, Rei... Aku harus ketemu Yukari-chan..." Ujar Yuki memelas. Tanpa perlu pake Leftgeass, Reiya jadi nggak tega juga. "Yah... baiklah. Aku, Lavi, Yuki..." Belum selesai Reiya ngomong, Kanda menyela. "Yuki! Biar aku aja yang ikut!"

Reiya mengernyit sebentar. "Udah 4 orang,ya? Aku, Lavi, Yuki, Kanda.." "BUKAN!" Kanda tiba-tiba menyela, "Yuki nggak boleh ikut!" Yuki membuka mulutnya, akan memprotes. Tapi Kanda pasang muka sedih. "Yuki.... Kamu di rumah saja, ya? Aku khawatir kalau kamu ikut...."

**STRIIKE!!!!!**

Semua personil Black order semaput semua.

"O-oniisan...." Yuki terpesona, matanya berkaca-kaca.

"Aku nggak mau kamu terluka, Yuki....." Kanda memeluknya.

"Onii-san..." Yuki mulai sesenggukan.

"Tolong jaga yuufie di sini,ya... Aku akan bawa bulang Yukari... Aku janji.." Kanda mempererat pelukannya.

Yuki mengangguk, air matanya meleleh.

Reiya masuk ke tengah, memisahkan mereka berdua.

"Ganggu aja, lo, Kecambah mekanik!!" Kanda marah-marah. "Kalo nggak di-stop, bisa sampe besok, bu..." Reiya menjelaskan dengan sabar.

"Aku, Lavi, Kanda... 2 lagi?" Reiya menghitung lagi denga jarinya. "Aku!!! AKuu!!" Aya dan Nana loncat-loncat. Reiya terpaksa memilih Aya yang memang lebih kuat daripada Nana. "Sisanya? satu lagi?" Aion dan Yuufie berebut. Kanda memelototi Yuufie, melarangnya ikut. Otomatis Aion pemenangnya.

"Nah. Nah. Ayo berangkat!!! Tunggulah aku, Onee-sama!!!" Reiya pasang pose sok keren (lagi) dan mendapat jitakan berame-rame.

"SEMOGA BERHASIIL!!!!" Komui berteriak kepada mereka berlima. Mereka naik ke pesawat Reiya.

Reiya melambai sekali lagi sebelum masuk ke kokpit.

"Rei-chan pilot? Nggak salah?" Lavi berbisik pada Kanda. Kanda menggeleng curiga, "Entah."

Aya bersemangat, melongok keluar jendela. Sementara Aion tampaknya mengidap penyakit mabuk udara.

"Oke? udah pasang sabuk pengaman?" Reiya berbicara melalui interphone. "Oh, ada yang punya pengalaman jadi co-pilot?" Reiya menawarkan. Lavi dan Kanda bertukar pandang. Sama-sama tidak berpengalaman.

"Aku mau jadi co-pilot, Rei-chan~!!" Aya mengacungkan tangan bersemangat. "Aya bisa? Masuk aja, ke kokpit," Reiya memanggil Aya.

Lavi dan Kanda langsung mendapatkan firasat nggak baik. Pilotnya gendeng, Co-pilotnya sableng.

"Rei-chan? ini apaan?" Aya menunjuk tombol merah kecil di pojok tabel kontrol.

"Oooh... Itu homing khusus active radar buatanku sendiri. Sekali menarget, gag mungkin lolos!" Reiya membanggakan ciptaannya sendiri.

"Hmmm.... Misalnya gini?" Aya menarget burung gagak di luar pesawat.

Burung gagak yang insting-nya kuat itu menyadari ada yang mengejarnya dari belakang. "KAOK?" Gagak itu kaget mendapati dirinya dikejar Homing Active Radar berkecepatan tinggi.

"KAOOOK!!!" Gagak malang tak berdosa itu mencoba lari. Tapi percuma, peluru itu mengenainya dan membuat gagak hitam itu jadi gumpalan hitam tak berbentuk. "Ka..Kaoookk..." Terdengar kata terakhir gagak malang itu sebelum mati. Dalam bahasa gagak, kira-kira begini, "Tidaaak~~~ Saia masih punya istri dan anak di rumah~~~"

Reiya dan Aya tertawa bersama ala evil laugh, kagum pada kekuatan Homing tersebut.

Lavi dan Kanda pasrah melihat pembantaian sadis oleh kedua pilot psikopat di depan.

Aion muntah.

"Nah. Intinya gitu. Sesuaikan tekanannya." Reiya mengajari dasar-dasarnya pada Aya. Aya mengangguk paham. Menarik tuas di atasnya.

* * *

"Para penumpang yang terhormat, silahkan memakai sabuk pengaman anda karena pesawat sebentar lagi mendarat~~" Suara cempreng Reiya bergema tidak merdu melalui interphone.

Lavi dan Kanda yang tertidur segera bangun. Aion masih muntah-muntah.

"Karena kecelakaan pesawat 70% terjadi saat pendaratan, harap mempersiapkan kemungkinan terburuk~~" Ujar Reiya menyamangati (?)

Lavi dan Kanda mengencangkan sabuk, gemetar.

"Waduh. Aftur (bensin) nya abis nih. Lompat aja, ya?" Ujar Reiya tak bertanggung jawab.

"REIYAAAA!!!!!!!" Lavi dan Kanda berteriak bersamaan. Aion sudah berhenti muntah, tewas.

"Weleh. Becanda. Siap-siap...5...4.....3....2..." Reiya menarik tuas yang sangat berat itu.

"Masuk posisi pendaratan..." Aya menyesuaikan dengan Reiya, mengawasi tekanan udara.

Pesawat berbodi mungil berkecepatan tinggi itu sudah beberapa kaki di atas tanah, ketika.......

**BLAAARRR!!!!**

"Kyaaaa?" Reiya terkejut, menyeimbangkan tubuh pesawat yang oleng.

"Sayap kiri kena, Rei-chan! Bagaimana, ini?" Aya menjerit panik.

"Apa itu?" Lavi melongok keluar. Dan terkejut melihat beberapa akuma di tanah, membidik pesawat.

"Kapten~~~ gimana, niih?" Aya mulai panik.

"Cih. Lavi!!! Pinjem tessei-mu!" Reiya memerintah.

"Nani?" Lavi kebingungan ketika Reiya dan Aya memeluk tesseinya. "Panjangkan~!!" Aya memerintah, ceria. Aya menggaet tangan Aion, dan Aion meraih Kanda.

"O..OZUCHI!!!" Lavi berteriak, memanjangkan palunya. Reiya yang posisinya paling depan menendang, menjeblak pintu pesawat hingga terbuka. Lavi menyeimbangkan tesseinya, membuat pendaratan mereka mulus sempurna.

"Wah, wah, kita selamat…" Reiya bangkit, membersihkan seragamnya dari debu. "Lalu? Di mana akuma-akuma tadi?" Aion yang kakinya sudah mencapai daratan langsung ceria, mengaktifkan Divine Zephyr-nya.

"Lebih baik berhati-hati. Dilihat dari wujud mereka, pastilah sekitar level 3.." Kanda juga mengaktifkan mugen, menatap sekeliling.

"KHU KHU KHU……" (Kururu?) tawa seram yang aneh berkumandang.

"Siapa itu!" Reiya memasang kuda-kuda. Queen Keyblade sudah bertengger aktif di tangan kanannya.

"KHU KHU KHU….." Suara itu terdengar lagi.

"Keluar kau!!" Lavi mulai panas.

"KHU KHU KHU…. Perkenalkan…. Kami adalah akuma-akuma kesayangan Earl-sama…." Suara aneh itu kembali bergema. Seperti tidak hanya satu orang, eh, satu akuma.

"Tunjukkan wujudmu!!" Aya membentak dengan gusar.

Akuma pertama muncul, membuat kelima exorcist tadi langsung siaga. Tubuhnya kekar seperti binaraga, wajahnya norak seperti Rock Lee. Sungguh akuma level 3 yang tidak wajar.

"Akulah Udin, Akuma Red!" (SFX : JENG JENG JENG)

Kemudian disusul akuma kedua, yang berwajah sok cool tapi berbadan lentur tidak jelas. Wajahnya sama hancurnya dengan si Udin.

"Akulah Sarimin, Akuma Blue!" (SFX : DENG DENG DENG DENG)

Akuma ketiga muncul, badannya sangat tinggi, seperti tiang listrik. Wajahnya tidak jauh berbeda (sama jeleknya) dengan Udin dan Sarimin.

"Akulah Parmin, Akuma Green!" (SFX : TARAAAA)

Akuma keempat dan kelima muncul bersamaan. Mereka sepertinya akuma wanita yang kembar. Walaupun wajah mereka juga ancur, gaya mereka sok kecentilan.

"Kami Suriyem dan Suripah, Akuma Yellow and Pink!" Seru mereka sambil menebarkan confetti berbentuk hati. Suriyem mengedipkan mata ganjen pada Kanda.

Kanda beku di tempat. Bingung mau muntah atau langsung bunuh akuma ganjen itu.

"Kamilah~~~~ Kolor ranger!!!" Ujar mereka mereka bersamaan. (BGM : Go! Go! Carrenger!)

**Semua exorcist mimisan, muntah darah, nangis darah, bahkan mencret darah.**

**-Bayangkan 5 akuma bertubuh tidak jelas memakai kolor yang berwarna-warni sambil pasang pose ala tokusatsu sentai-**

"Buset! Dashyat amat serangannya!" Reiya bangkit, mengusap darah dari bibirnya.

"Gila! Bisa nightmare selama seminggu gwe!" Ujar Lavi, nafasnya ngos-ngosan.

"Hiiih….. Nafsu makan gwe ilang….." Aya mengusap tangisan darahnya.

Aion gag sanggup berkata-kata. Langsung koma di tempat.

"Ngeri…. Bunga teratai gwe di kamar rontok satu lagi, nih.. Ngurangin jatah umur…" Desis Kanda geram, masih mengelap darah dari hidungnya.

* * *

**  
**

**DI BLACK ORDER, KAMAR KANDA**

**Pluk! Salah satu kelopak teratainya gugur**

* * *

"KHU KHU KHU….. Terimalah!! Dengan kekuatan dendam dan kebejatan! Kami ada untuk membasmi exorcist! CIAAAT!!!" Akuma red, si Udin memimpin penyerangan, diikuti Kolor Rangers lainnya.

**BAK!**

**  
BUK!**

**  
DHIES!**

**POK!**

**  
GLONDANG GLONDANG!**

**  
AUW!!**

**  
BRAK!**

**  
PRANG!!**

**  
PLAK!**

**  
PAK!**

(Karena author malas menuliskan fighting scene-nya, silahkan nikmati SFX nya saja..)

"Hah… hah…. Hah…. Beress.." Nafas Reiya tersengal-sengal kelelalahan. Di luar dugaan, para kolor rangers itu nggak kuat-kuat amat.

Dengan cukup mudah, para Exorcist itu berhasil mengalahkan Kolor Rangers, walaupun mereka juga harus kelelahan dan menderita luka-luka ringan.

"Fuuh. Nah, ayo kita segera masuk Noah HQ!" Ujar Lavi memimpin menuju gedung besar di depan mereka.

"KHU KHU KHU….. TIDAK SEMUDAH ITU!" Tiba-tiba si Akuma Red, Udin berdiri.

"Masih hidup?? Ngotot amat!!" Reiya mengaktifkan Queen keyblade-nya lagi.

"KOLOR RANGERS!!! FUSION!!!" Udin mengacungkan tangannya ke atas. Dan kelima Akuma itu bergabung jadi satu, membentuk robot mecha yang kurang meyakinkan.

"KHU KHU KHU…. KAMI BERGABUNG JADI… Sariminudinparyempah!!! (Sarimin, Udin, Parmin, Suriyem, dan Suripah) Ujar Sariminudinparyempah dengan tawa yang sangat tidak enak di telinga.

"Kalian pikir cuma kalian yang punya robot??" Reiya kesal. Harga dirinya sebagai pembuat gundam tergores karena menyaksikan bentuk mecha tak indah dari Akuma-akuma itu.

**"HEAAA!!!! OVERSIZED REAPER GUNDAM!!!" **Reiya memanggil Reaper jadi gede banget. Gundam yang modelnya mirip deathscythe milik Duo dari Gundam Wing itu tampak sangat menyeramkan. Apalagi dengan sabit yang mampu mecabut nyawa sekali tebasan itu.

Reiya melompat naik masuk ke kokpit, dan memanuveri gundam tersebut. **"HANCURLAAH!!!"** Reiya mengayunkan sabit mautnya, sambil menembakkan peluru homing dan revellier dalam waktu yang bersamaan.

(BGM : We Are The Champion)

Dengan mudah Reiya-Reaper menebas Sariminudinparyempah jadi dua.

**"Mission Complete!**" Dengan gaya sok keren Reiya melompat turun dari kokpit.

"Kyaaa!! Rei-chan kereen!" Aya menyambut Reiya, kedua gadis itu berhigh-five bersama.

"Hebat!! Sekarang, kita harus masuk ke Noah HQ nih!~~" ujar Lavi riang.

* * *

"GAWAAAAT!!! Mereka berhasil membunuh Kolor Rangers!!" Tyki teriak-teriak kebakaran jenggot. Seluruh Noah yang menonton pertarungan melalui layar Bioskop itu manggut-manggut.

"Onii-san dateng!" Yukari terkejut menatap layar. "Terus gimana, nih? Kita hadang mereka? Atau panggil pasukan skull?" Cyril yang sikapnya paling tenang menetralisir keadaan.

"Khe khe khe… Keliahatannya yang paling mengganggu itu se kecil rambut hitam itu.." Hiruma menunjuk pada Reiya. "Dari tadi anak itu yang selalu ambil langkah duluan." Jasdavi dan Lulu Bell mengiyakan, sementara Skin Bolic Cuma makan makanan manis, tidak ambil peduli.

"AAH!! CEWEK SIALAN ITU!! DIA MENGHINAKU!!" Yukari marah-marah, tidak terima akan perlakuan Reiya kepadanya di chapter 5 lalu.

"Singkirkan saja dia duluan…" Sena yang duduk di sebelah Hiruma mengusulkan dengan malas.

"Benar juga…. RENCANA B!!" Tyki tersenyum jahat.

* * *

"Ini, ya, Noah HQ?" Reiya memandang gedung di depannya dengan ragu-ragu. Bagaimana tidak ragu? Pintu gerbangnya dipasangi plakat "DI SINI RUMAH NOAH SEKELUARGA" dan di sekelilingnya ada papan petunjuk yang mengarah ke situ. "SILAHKAN MASUK!" atau "GRATIS, KOK, MASUK AJA!" juga "MASUK DONG… ENTAR DIKASIH SERVIS DEH…" dan bahkan "WELCHOM HHEREE" (yang jelas-jelas salah ejaan. Pasti Noah-Noah itu nggak bisa bahasa Inggris)

"Lagian, gimana cara masuknya, nih?" Lavi kebingungan, mencari kenop pintu.

BUUUUZZ!!!

"HWAAAH!!" Lavi melonjak kaget ketika tangannya kesetrum.

_"Bzzz… Bz….. Hai, Tuan-tuan dan Nona-nona Ezorcist~!"_ Suara Earl menggema. Wajahnya terpampang sempurna di atas pintu. Rupanya pintu itu merangkap fungsi sebagai monitor raksasa.

_"Sebelum kalian boleh masuk…. Kami harus adakan tes dulu….. Untuk mengecek apakah kalian layak dan pantas memasuk Noah HQ, dan apakah kalian sedang terjangkit flu babi atau idak…" _ Sungguh alasan yang maksa.

_"Kalian akan kami tes dahulu… khe.. khe… khe.." _Kali ini wajah Hiruma yang muncul. "_Soal pertama! Siapa yang paling ganteng diantara para Noah?"_

_a. Earl?_

_b. Tyki?_

_c. Pharos?_

_d. Sena?_

_e. Hiruma?_

Sungguh pertanyaan yang tidak layak dijawab maupun ditanyakan. "Ummm…. Sena?" Ujar Aya takut-takut. Sebenarnya dia lumayan suka tipikal uke macam Sena yang mirip-mirip Allen.

_"YAAA~~~HAAA!!! TET TOT!!! SALAH!!! YANG BETUL ADALAH E!!"_ Hiruma tertawa sambil menembakkan AK-47 nya ke langit-langit. (Itu sih jawaban seenak yang nanya…)

"Kyaaa!!" Aya menjerit ketika tubuhnya jatuh kebawah. Lantai di bawahnya tiba-tiba membuka. Reiya mencoba meraihnya tapi terlambat. Lanati tersebut segera menutup kembali.

_"Satu tumbang. Sekarang kita main truth of Dare, yuk!" _Kali ini Rhode yang muncul, sambil makan lollipop.

"Sapa yang mau!!" ujar Lavi kesal. Dia marah karena dipermainkan para Noah seperti ini.

_"Kamu duluan, ya, Bookman kecil! Truth or Dare?"_ Rhode tidak mempedulikan keluhan Lavi.

Lavi juga dengan begonya secara refleks menjawab, "TRUTH!"

"Oke! Jujurlah, kamu seme apa uke?" Rhode menanyakan pertanyaan yang kurang pantas.

"Se---seme…." Ujar Lavi sambil blushing. "Tapi itu dulu! Sekarang gwe straight!" Lavi buru-buru menyambung.

_"Gitu ya…. Ganti pertanyaan deh… Lebih cute aku apa Akira?"_ Ujar Rhode sambil mengedip centil.

"Jelas Aki-chan, lah! Bodinya itu, lho! Gitar Spanyol! Kalo elo? Puih! Seruling bambu!" Lavi mendengus melecehkan.

"_GGRRRRRRR……… MATI KAUU!!!"_ Rhode yang marah memencet tombol di control panel, menjatuhkan Lavi.

Kali ini Reiya lebih sigap, dengan cepat gadis itu meraih Lavi, tapi….

"Araaa??" Reiya terkejut ketika tubuhnya limbung. Pijakannya juga turut hilang. Reiya dan Lavi jatuh bersamaan.

"Rei-chaan!!" Aion menjerit. Tapi Reiya dan Lavi sudah tidak tampak lagi. "Cih. Aion-sensei, lebih baik kita mundur!" Kanda bersiap ambil langkah mundur. Tapi terlambat. Lantai pijakan mereka juga sudah menghilang.

"WAAAAAA!!!" Aion dan Kanda menjerit bersamaan.

* * *

  
"Nah. Terus bagaimana?" Pharos di belakang Tyki. Mengamati masing-masing dari mereka dijatuhkan ke ruangan yang berbeda.

"Yah. Kalian pilih yang mana?" Tyki tersenyum, balik bertanya.

"Boleh milih? HOREEE!!" Rhode bersemangat, "Aku mau sama sapa, ya..?" Rhode berpikir, mukanya sangat serius.

"Aku dengan perempuan itu. Kami punya hutang lama." Lulu Bell menunjuk Aion dengan tegas. Entah mengapa, kobaran kebencian berkilau di matanya.

"Aku dengan samurai cantik itu. Aku juga ada dendam padanya.." Skin Bolic bergumam.

"Aku ikut denganmu, Skin!" Yukari meloncat ke punggung Skin, minta gendong.

"Kami dengan si rambut oranye!! Dia imut, ya, kan Jasdero?" David bertanya kembaran-tapi tak sama-nya, "Imut mana sama aku, Dave?" Jasdero bertanya pada saudaranya dengan jealous. "UUhhh… Masih imut kamu, kok, Jasdee.. " David tersenyum, menikmati ekspresi cemburu Jasdero.

"Inses jijay…." Hiruma melirik kembaran itu dengan jijik, "Kamu mau dapet sapa, anak pendek?" ujar Hiruma menanyai Sena.

"Terserah. Mungkin yang tadi Hiruma bilang paling menyusahkan? " Sena menjawab ogah-ogahan.

"YAA~~HA!!!!. Aku dan Sena dapat Reiya. Reiya, kan, namanya?" ujar Hiruma sambil menembakkan AK-47 nya ke langit-langit, membuat genteng Noah HQ berguguran. **–mengheningkan cipta untuk para genteng, mulai-**

"Wah, wah, kalau begitu aku sisanya. Si Bookman itu, Lavi, untukku?" Pharos memainkan kartu-kartunya.

"Aku nggak ikut, deh! Aku nemenin Allen aja!" Rhode menggeleng.

"Nah. Selamat bersenang-senang!" Tyki melambai kepada ke-delapan Noah tersebut.

Lulu, Skin Bolic, Yukari, Jasdavi, Hiruma, Sena, dan Pharos melangkah keluar dari aula makan.

"Nah, berikutnya…." Tyki menoleh kepada dua orang di belakang.

"Allen? Akira?" Akira mempererat pelukannya pada Allen. Tubuh Allen yang lemas itu bereaksi sedikit. Di kepalanya terdapat luka yang cukup parah. Belum lagi luka-luka di sekujur tubuhnya. Sepertinya tadi Allen gagal melakukan perlawanan.

Cyril menatap mereka berdua, "Bisa kita mulai sekarang?" ujarnya sambil menarik tangan Akira yang gemetar. "Jangan dulu…. Efek adaptasinya berbahaya, kan?" Rhode tertawa kecil, mengelus pipi Allen. Akira memeluk Allen lebih erat lagi.

"Hi.. hi… hi…. Kita tunggu saja sambil menonton mereka~~" Earl duduk dengan nyaman di sofa, sambil meyetel 5 TV bioskop sekaligus, yang masing-masing menampilkan kelima exorcist itu.

"Bagaimana dengan anak perempuan itu, Earl?" Tyki menunjuk gadis yang duduk diam, pandangannya kosong. Dia adalah Aru Laven.

"Simpan saja untuk hidangan utama. Permainan dimulai~~ hi.. hi.. hi…"

**TU BI CONTINYUT!!!  
AAAH!! Lagi seru-serunya??**

Bagaimanakah chapter selanjutnya? Berhasil selamatkah kelima exorcist itu? Dan apa yang mau dilakukan para Noah pada Akira dan Allen? Apakah Sariminudinparyempah akan bangkit dari kubur untuk balas dendam????

**Nantikan chapter selanjutnya!! CHAPTER 7. FIGHTING!**

EARL Millenium-sebagai penonton

Tyki Mikk, Cyril Camelot, dan Rhode Camelot-menyiksa AllenAki

Lulu Bell-Aion Laven Walker

Pharos Alstreim-Lavi

Jasdavi-Akatsutsumi Ayayuki

Skin Bolic feat Yukari Kanda-Yuu Kanda

Youichi Hiruma feat Sena Kobayakawa-Reiya Sumeragi

(Ini sih jadi kayak promo album debut aja…)

Oh iya… Saya akan publish yang special side story hari Minggu besok. Catet ya!!^^ (promosi)

* * *

**Behind the Scene**

**Reiya : Syuting untuk chapter ini capek banget…**

**Aya : Reiya, kekuatan homing-nya bisa dikecilin, ngga?**

**Reiya : Knapa?**

**Aya : Biar gagaknya nggak habis kayak tadi. Kalo kekuatannya kecil, kan gagak tadi bisa buat makan?**

**Reiya : Psikopat, lo!!!**

**Yuufie, Yuki, dan Nana : *toel-toel Reiya***

**Reiya : Kenapa?**

**Yuufie, Yuki, dan Nana : Mengapa peran kami Cuma sedikit~~~~~**

**Reiya : KYAAAAAA!!! *dibacok***

**Akira : WHUEEE!!! Gwe sama Allen mau diapain, nih?**

**Allen : Tabah, tabah…**

**Hiruma : Ya~~ ha!! Tunggu chapter selanjutnya!!!**

**Aru : Saia akan muncul di chapter 7! YEAH!  
**

**Ha ha ha. Chapter 6 agak pendek, ya? Silahkan, tekan ijo-ijo di bawah ini. Yang nggak klik saya jadiin sansak tinju!! *ngancem***

**Oh iya. Dah baca punya adek gwe? Reiga Nesta? Dia masih klas 5 SD. Wajar kalo masih belom bagus penulisannya… (sok bijak banget)**

**Untuk BCB juga, dibaca terus ya!**


	7. Chapter Special HOLIDAY

**MODERNIZATION! SPECIAL CHAP**

**Akhirnya keluar juga chapter liburan, Walaupun liburan sudah berakhir… Bagaimana dengan liburan kalian semua? Hepi-hepi sajakah?**

**Disclaimer : D Gray Man adalah milik Hoshino Kartasura (?) eh, Hoshino Katsura-sensei. Sedangakn ES21 adalah milik Riichiro Inagaki dan Yusuke Murata.**

**Staff : Ruicchi Arisawa yang senantiasa memberi Rei sumbangan ide.**

**Pairing : OC mania! (STRAIGHT Haters? Pergi sana!) HiruSena! (Service buat para Fujoshi) Yullen (Sedikit)**

**Setting awal : Eropa saat musim panas! HOT banget! Sumpah!**

**Setting akhir : Indonesia saat musim liburan. Sumpek banget! Gile! Tenang saja, mereka tidak akan berkunjung ke tempat-tempat yang standard seperti Dufan atau Seaworld. Mereka akan mengunjungi….. baca saja sendiri ceritanya! XD**

**

* * *

**

**SPECIAL CHAPTER. HOLIDAY**

"Fuaa! Tempat ini memang yang terbaik!" Reiya membentangkan tangannya, menyambut angin yang segar. "He-eh. Airnya bersih banget," Akira berjongkok, lalu mencipratkan air ke wajah Reiya.

"Idiih, Nee-sama!" Reiya membalas Akira. Akira melarikan diri, "Hahaha! Coba kejar aku~!". "Onee-sama curang! Tunggu, dong, Nee-sama!" Reiya kesal, mencoba mengejar Akira.

Terjadilah kejar-kejaran lebai di pantai saat matahari terbenam.

* * *

**Akira : Hoek, Jijay! Lebay amat nih adegan…**

**Reiya : Pantai… pasir putih…. Matahari terbenam… Romantis banget…**

**Akira : Kenapa bisa bikin adegan pantai begini? Emangnya di Black Order ada yang beginian?**

**Reiya : Okelah. Kita kilas balik sebentar.**

* * *

**FLASHBACK di Black Order  
**

"Baka-usagi! Jangan males-malesan di sini!" Reiya membentak Lavi yang tidur-tiduran di halaman HQ. Sekarang lagi nganggur, para akuma sedang dalam masa hibernasi (?), jadi tidak ada akuma yang datang mengganggu.

"Habis Rei-chan… Sumpeh, puanas banget hawanya!" Reiya menyeret Lavi, "Ngadem sama Kanda di aer terjun, sono!" bentak Reiya sambil menunjuk Kanda yang sedang meditasi.

Muka Lavi langsung cerah, "Ide bagus!" dan Lavipun berlari ke air terjun. Lavi segera melepas kemejanya dan ikut Kanda bermeditasi. "GYAAAAA!! Aernya air panas!!" Lavi yang baru sekitar 2 detik berpose ala pertapa itu buyar konsentrasinya.

Kanda yang konsentrasinya ikutan buyar gara-gara teriakan Lavi menendang Lavi jauh-jauh, "BAKA USAGI!!"

Lavi memuai (gara-gara kena panas?) "Uh… Panas banget… Pengen liburan…" Reiya diam saja melihat Lavi memuai.

"Rei-chan… Kamu juga pingin kan? Coba bayangkan… AWAN PUTIH! LANGIT BIRU! PASIR PUTIH YANG BERKILAUAN!" kata Lavi dengan mata yang ikut berkilauan.

Reiya mikir sejenak. '_Hmm… Boleh juga..'_ pikirnya. "Voli pantai? Belah semangka?" Lavi mengacungkan jempol, "Dan cewek-cewek berbikini!"

DUAKH! Kepalan tangan Reiya mendarat mulus di wajah Lavi. Tapi ide lavi terlanjur mengontaminasi kepala Reiya. Reiya yang sudah dibutakan keinginan untuk berlibur langsung lari ke ruang kerja Komui.

* * *

_"Ehem… TES… TES?"_ Suara keras yang dikumandangkan lewat speaker mengejutkan semua orang.

"Ngapain tuh, si Komui?" kata Akira yang menebak suara Komui. Dia sedang duduk-duduk dengan Yuufie dan Nana sambil kipas-kipas karena kepanasan.

"_Untuk para exorcistku tercinta…. Harap semuanya berkumpul di ruang kerjaku. Sekian. Terimakasih."_ Kata Komui seakan-akan sedang berpidato. Akira, Yuufie, dan Nana sweatdrop. Mereka bertiga pun bersama-sama pergi ke Ruang kerja Komui.

"Ada apa,ya?" Yuufie bertanya kepada kedua exorcist lainnya. "Entahlah. Jangan bilang Komui mau memperkenalkan Komurin jenis baru!" Akira nyambung. "Jangan sampai!" Nana histeris mengingat pengalamannya kegiles sama Komurin tipe tukang pel.

Saat mereka bertiga masuk, ternyata semua exorcist sudah lengkap. Reiya duduk di meja Komui, maenan laptop. Kanda yang pakaiannya masih basah (habis meditasi di air terjun) duduk melipat tangan bersama Yuki di sebelahnya.

"Apa-apaan, nih?" Akira bertanya curiga, melihat Lavi yang sudah pakai _sunglass_ dan celana pendek motif kembang-kembang. "LIBUUUR!!! LIBUUUR!! YUU~HUUU~!" Lavi berteriak-teriak gembira. Tampaknya bookman satu ini memang butuh penyegaran stadium 4.

"Libur ke….?" Yuufie cengo. Reiya melompat dari meja dan memasangkan kabel laptop pada proyektor, lalu menarik slide, mem_preview_kan _slideshow powerpoint._

Slide pertama menampakkan gambar peta dunia. "Asia Tenggara," Reiya menunjuk bagian tenggara pada peta itu itu, dan secara otomatis peta itu _zoom in._ "Lalu, kalian bisa lihat pulau berjejer-jejer unik ini? Itulah Indonesia!" kata Reiya sambil zoom in pada daerah yang disebut Indonesia tadi.

"Mau mudik ke negara asalmu?" Kanda yang dari tadi diam angkat bicara. "Emangnya lebaran?" Reiya menjawab sekadarnya, sambil menunjuk Pulau di barat laut Indonesia, "Salah satu dari 5 pulau terbesar di Indonesia, yaitu Sumatra"

Reiya _zoom in_ lagi, "Di sebelahnya, ada pulau kecil bernama Bangka. Pulaunya kecil dan populasinya sedikit, tapi merupakan daerah penghasil timah yang sangat besar."

Aru tunjuk jari, bertingkah seperti anak TK yang belum paham cara menggambar segitiga, "Kita mau gali timah?" Reiya menggebrak meja, **"YA ENGGAKLAH!!! GALI SENDIRI SANA! LIHAT, NIH!**" bentaknya sambil menunjuk titik kecil di sebelah pulau Bangka.

Semua exorcist memicingkan mata, bergerak mendekat. Reiya nge-_zoom_ titik itu, dan menampilkan pulau kecil yang berbentuk……….. kepala gundam?

_Sweatdropped_! Semua exorcist langsung punya firasat nggak baik.

Reiya nge-_zoom _lagi (coba hitung, berapa kali Reiya nge-_zoom_?) ke dalam pulau itu dan menampilkan pemandangan pantai pasir putih lengkap dengan _resort _mewah yang tak jauh dari pantainya.

"Ini adalah salah satu _resort _pribadi kebanggaan keluarga Sumeragi! Karena _resort_ di Hawai dipakai, jadi pakai _resort_-ku yang paling kecil saja nggak apa-apa,ya?" kata Reiya tanpa ada maksud nyombong.

Semua exorcist _jawsdropped_. Paling kecil?

"Papa dan mama Reiya sama sekali tidak keberatan kita meminjam _resort_nya!" Komui menjelaskan dengan riang. "Jadi bagaimana, para rakyat jelata? Mau pergi?" Reiya nyengir penuh kemenangan.

**Siapa yang nggak mau liburan di resort pribadi? SIAPA, COBA???**

"U.. urusai… Anak itu nona muda, toh? Nggak keliatan," Kanda masih agak-agak _shock_. Exorcist yang cewek-cewek sudah pada ngerumpi dengan antusias.

"Eh, eh, emangnya keluarga Sumeragi itu keluarga yang mengelola bidang apa?" tanya Yuufie.

Semuanya diem.

"Keluarga Yakuza… Atau mafia…. Keluarga kegelapan… penyembah berhala….. Atau mereka pake tumbal, trus nge-dukun!" tebak Kanda ngasal. *dilempar sandal jepit sama Reiya*

"Bisnis r_esor_t dan perhotelan?" kata Akira yang memberikan jawaban normal.

"Main saham?" sambung Aya.

"Bisnis gundam?" kata Lavi (Mau nyaingin BANDAI, ya?)

"Jual mitarashi dango?" tebak Allen yang sedang kelaparan.

"Nggak penting! Sekarang, cepat kemasi barang-barang kalian karena pesawatnya sudah kusiapkan. Kalau nggak kumpul 2 jam lagi, kutinggal!" Reiya mengomando.

Semua exorcist ngacir.

* * *

**Di tempat lain, pada saat yang sama.... NOAH HQ**

"Bosaaan~~ bosaaan~~~" gumam Noah mungil berambut _spike_ ini berkali-kali. "Ada apa lagi, Rhode?" Tyki menanggapi keluhan Rhode dengan malas."Iya, nih, Bosen! semua DVD-nya udah ditonton habis.." sambung Lulu Bell yang juga tidur-tiduran karena bosan. "Udah nonton semua.." Yukari ikut-ikutan.

Tyki melirik tumpukan DVD di sudut kamar, lalu menatap ketiga Noah wanita ini. DVD sebanyak itu ditonton semua? Mana satu kaset ada 20-an episode berdurasi 1 jam, lagi! STRESS!

"BBF? Kim Bum cakep, loh!" Tyki menawarkan.

"Udah nontoon~~~" kata ketiga Noah perempuan itu bersamaan.

"Meteor garden? Hana Yori dango?" tawar Tyki lagi.

"Udah. Sampe tamat." Lulu Bell menjawab, mewakili saudara-saudaranya.

"Kepompong? Isabella? Betti Lafea? Tersanjung? Inayah? Anakku bukan anakku? Melati untuk Marvel? Si Parmin terkena Azab Allah sehingga tubuhnya saat mati dirubung cacing?" Tyki menawarkan judul-judul sinetron yang diingatnya.

"Udah pernah semua, kecuali yang Si Parmin terkena Azab Allah sehingga tubuhnya saat mati dirubung cacing itu, deh.." kata Yukari.

"Gitu, ya? Aku juga nggak ada kerjaan, nih… Semua akuma lagi hibernasi, termasuk kupu-kupu tease-ku, nggak seru banget!" Tyki juga ikut tidur-tiduran.

"Gimana kalau main kartu?" Pharos menawarkan.

"Ogah!! Gag mau!! Pasti nanti meledak!!" jerit Rhode, Lulu Bell, Yukari, dan Tyki kompak, trauma terkena ledakan kartu Pharos.

Pharos pergi dengan tampang bête.

"Eh, eh, Tyki-pon, kita liburan ke luar negeri, yuk?" ajak Rhode. "Iya, tapi ke mana?" Rhode terdiam mendengar balasan Tyki. "Boseen~" Rhode melirik Jasdavi yang saling mengipasi karena kepanasan. Skin entah dimana, mungkin memaksa masuk ke dalam kulkas.

Cuma Sena yang terlihat biasa-biasa saja, menemani Hiruma yang sedang main laptop. Keduanya memakai baju lengan panjang. Noah-noah lain gerah melihat mereka berdua. Bisa-bisanya kedua orang tidak normal itu memakai baju lengan panjang saat musim panas? Yah. Namanya juga tidak normal.

"Liburan, yuk?" tiba-tiba Hiruma bicara. Semua Noah kaget serempak. "Yang bener? Ke mana?" Rhode langsung bangkit, bersemangat. "Ke sini!" kata Hiruma sambil menunjuk laptopnya. Semua Noah ngumpul. "Mane? Mane?" Tyki celingukan.

"Inget ngga, dulu Papi Earl pernah beli pulau dari pedagang tempe blok sebelah?" Hiruma mengingatkan Tyki. "Iya, trus?" Hiruma melanjutkan, "Ayo ke sana!! Kalau bulan ini, Negara Tropis terasa (sedikit) lebih sejuk!"

"YAAA~~HAAAA!!!" teriak semua Noah bebarengan. Segera lah mereka semua mengepak barang dan naik ke dalam pesawat Hiruma.

* * *

**REIYA'S RESORT**

Akhirnya, kita kembali ke adegan kejar-kejaran lebai AkiraRei. "Eh, bikin istana pasir, yuk?" ajak Aya pada Akira, Yuki, dan Rei. Akhirnya mereka bertiga sibuk membuat istana pasir, sementara Aion dan Nana _sunbathing._

"Nee-sama, Kenapa Krory nggak ikut?" Reiya bertanya, "Nggak kuat matahari, katanya.." jawab Akira. Reiya mengangguk setuju, Krory emang agak-agak sejenis dengan vampire….. "Kalo Miranda?" "Nemenin Krory, biasaa, baru jadian~"

"Rei-chan, kita mau bikin istana, lho, bukan gundam.." ujar Akira mengingatkan tangan Reiya yang dengan otomatis membentuk kepala gundam. "Ups…" Reiya nyadar.

"Serasa di surgaa~~" Lavi meregangkan otot-ototnya, sambil ndlosor di atas tikar yang digelar. "Kalian berdua, kenapa tampangnya kecut gitu, sih?" tanya Lavi heran melihat Kanda dan Allen yang diem melulu.

"Sinar mataharinya kurang bagus… Entar kalau kulitku kebakar, kamu mau tanggung jawab? Aduuh, mana lotion SPF-30 ku itu, ya?" Kanda mengelus kulitnya yang merah terbakar dengan gaya sok kecentilan ala banci taman lawang.

HOEK. Lavi muntah. "Kalo Allen?"

"Aya-chan, imut banget, yaa~~" gumam Allen. GUBRAK. Lavi sweatdropped.

"Allen-kun, mau kugosokin lotion?" tanya Aru yang berlari mendekat. Bikini G-string seksi abis yang dipakai Aru membuat Lavi dan Allen menenggak ludah.

"Aruuu!!! Ngapain PDKT sama Allen melulu??" Bentak Aya marah, meninggalkan istana pasir buatannya. "Iih, dasar ke ge-er an! Aku cuma ngolesin Allen lotion, kok! Ya, kan, Allen-kun?" Aru mengedipkan mata dengan centil pada Allen.

"Awas, kau, Aru!" Aya melepas red ribbon nya. Aru tidak mau kalah, ikut merubah warna mata kanannya menjadi peach. Aion dengan sigap menghajar mereka berdua.

"Auuuh!! Sensei, sakiit!" Jerit mereka berdua bersamaan. "Kita lagi liburan, kan? Yang akur, dong!" bentak Aion. Kedua anak itu menunduk menyesal.

"Sudah-sudah… kita maen belah semangka, yuk?" ajak Lavi dengan ceria. Semuanya menyanggupi. "Siapa duluan?" Lavi mengacungkan selembar kain hitam untuk mengikat mata. "Aku mau!!" Reiya dengan semangat angkat tangan.

Lavi mengikatkan kain hitam tadi dan memberikan tongkat pemukul pada Reiya. Reiya ancang-ancang. Semua exorcist menyoraki memberi petunjuk. "Kiri, Rei, kiri!!" teriak Akria memberi petunjuk arah.

Reiya memundurkan kaki kanannya. Lalu memutar tubuhnya dengan memanfaatkan pusat gravitasi, menciptakan _spin wheel drop special watermelon destroyer _ (Namanya keren, ya?). "WAAAAA!!!" Kanda dengan susah payah berhasil menghindar.

Tongkat Reiya hanya berjarak satu senti dari kepala Kanda, menyisakan bekas retakan di tanah. Reiya membuka penutup matanya. "Cih…" gumamnya kecewa karena ternyata pukulannya meleset. "SENGAJAAA!!! DIA SENGAJAA!! ANAK INI MAU BELAH KEPALAKU!!! GYAAAAH!!" Kanda yang naik darah berhasil ditahan Lavi dan Allen.

* * *

**NOAH'S RESORT**

"He he he… Sepertinya menyenangkan~~" Hiruma menikmati pemandangan yang didapatnya dari balik keker. "Lihat apa, Hiruma-senpai?" tanya Sena. "Kau mau lihat, anak pendek? Nih!" Hiruma memberikan kekernya.

"AH!!! EXORCIST!!! BUNUH!!! AWAS KALI….. Hmmmph!!" Sena dibekep sama Hiruma. "Diem, anak pendeek!!" Tapi terlambat. Para Noah lain terlanjur mendeng

* * *

ar teriakan Sena. "Eeeh? Exorcist? Ada Allen-chan juga?" Tyki dan Rhode menghentikan permainan voli mereka, lalu berebut keker dengan Sena.

"Ada Aniki dan Anego juga?" tanya Yukari antusias. Pharos menata kartu-kartunya kembali dan ikut rebutan keker. Hiruma menjitak Sena, kesal karena kesenangannya mengintip para exorcist direbut.

"Buset!!! HOT bangeet!! Allen pake boxer pink, tuh!!" jerit Tyki antusias pada Rhode. "Uwaaah~! Imut banget, ya!! Gwe jadi 'berdiri', nih!" Rhode menelan ludahnya yang sudah menetes-netes.

Hiruma yang kesal karena tahu bakal begini jadinya, mengambil langkah ekstrim. "Kita ke sana, yuk?" Hiruma menyiapkan helikopternya. "Beneeer???" Tyki, Rhode, dan Yukari sangat semangat.

* * *

Pertengkaran yang terjadi karena insiden belah semangka itu pun terhenti karena mereka mendengar suara helikopter. "Apaan tuh..?" Lavi mendongak, melihat burung besi dengan baling-baling bambu mendarat. *Lavi ndeso*

"Tunggu dulu…. Helikopter itu….." Allen mengenali corak pink norak yang menghiasi tubuh heli itu.

"NOAH???"

Tyki turun dari helikopter sambil menebar senyum mesum pada para exorcist. Allen kontan jadi merinding. "Kami datang dalam damai," ujar Tyki mewakili saudara-saudaranya, dengan muka yang jelas-jelas tidak menunjukkan ekpresi damai sama sekali.

Semua exorcist sudah mengaktifkan innocence-nya, siap merujak Tyki. "Kami datang untuk liburan, bersenang-senang!" Tyki berjalan mendekat.

Semua exorcist sudah menghunuskan innocence masing-masing. Bahkan para _hell insect_ milik Kanda sudah pada ambil posisi nungging seperti ancang-ancang lomba lari.

"Silakan, ini tanda persahabatan!" kata Tyki riang sambil memberikan kepada Allen sebungkus kwaci merek Gajah Bengkak. Allen cengo. Tanda persahabatan berupa sebungkus kwaci? Nggak modal banget…

"Enak aje, lo!! Pergi sana!" Reiya dengan marah mengacungkan Queen Keybladenya, tidak terima pulaunya dimasuki oleh para Noah laknat tidak tahu adat. "Apa jaminannya, kalian tidak akan mengacau?"

Para Noah sibuk mikir. _Memang susah meyakinkan para exorcist_… gumam mereka. "Gini aja, deh… Tukeran aja, yuk?" Tyki mengajak ber-deal. "Apaan?" Allen curiga. "Kalian boleh sekap Papi Earl, tapi cuma selama liburan ini, oke?" tawar Tyki seenaknya sendiri.

"APAAA??? DASAR ANAK DURHAKAAA!!! KAU MENJUAL BAPAKMU SENDIRI???" Jerit Earl tidak rela disekap selama liburan. "Deal, deh!" ujar Reiya menjabat tangan Tyki, mewakili Black Order.

Allen melirik Earl yang sedang diseret dan diiket rame-rame, lalu dimasukin ke dalam gudang, dikunci 3 lapis. Kasihan juga, sih…..

"Oke!!! Langsung aja kita lakukan hal-hal yang wajib di pantai!!!" teriak Rhode dengan ceria.

**HAL-HAL YANG WAJIB DILAKUKAN DI PANTAI VERSI NOAH **

1**. Barbeque** by Rhode Camelot

"E… enak…" Gumam Reiya tidak percaya.

"Ini terbuat dari apa?? Enak banget!!" Allen dan Aya makan sate barbeque yang telah dihidangkan dengan sangat ganas. Dua sejoli itu memang memiliki kebiasaan makan yang diluar batas kewajaran manusia biasa.

"Oh… itu… serangga-nya cowok rambut panjang itu, lho!" ujar Rhode sambil menunjuk Kanda.

Kanda bengong.

"Jadi..? Hell Insect gwe??? Pantesan jumlahnya berkurang!!"

Kanda mengacungkan mugen, berniat membedah perut siapa saja yang sudah makan hell insect-ya.

*lari*

2. **Surfing** by Jasdevi

"Surfing…?" Allen ragu-ragu, memeluk papan selancarnya yang bermotif spongebob.

"Kanda mana?" Lavi juga membawa papan selancarnya yang bergambar Sailormoon.

"Katanya dia takut kena sinar UV matahari…" jawab Akira.

"Eh,eh, trus caranya surfing itu gimana?" Reiya tunjuk jari, minta dijelaskan.

"Caranya? Naek ke atas papan, trus meluncur di atas ombak, gampang, kan??" jawab Jasdero dan David bersamaan. Reiya cengo, nggak mudeng! "Udah coba lihat kami!!" Jasdero dan David berlari ke pantai. Tapi sebelum mereka surfing, mereka melakukan gerakan meliuk-liuk nggak jelas.

"Eh, anu… kalo mau striptis jangan di sini…" ujar Reiya, agak takut ngelihat gerakan meliuk liar si kembar yang kayak orang kesurupan.

"BEGO! Sapa yang striptis??? Ini pemanasan, tau!" bentak si kembar. Allen malah ikut-ikutan meliuk-liuk seperti si kembar.

**Yurikago ga hitotsu atta.  
Yurikago ni hitotsu ni atta.  
Hitotsu wa futatsu ni natta.  
Yurikago wa hitotsu kiri ni magirete.  
Hoshi hitotsu haka ba de yurete.  
Kieteuyo!**

**(Disclaimer : Jasdevi's song by Morikubo Shotaro & Mitsuki Saiga)**

Si kembar mulai menyanyikan lagu nggak jelas sambil meliuk-liuk ala sinetron Bollywood India. Kira-kira terjemahan bahasa Indonesia-nya begini :

**Zaman dahulu kala, ada sebuah duren**

**Dan datanglah Julia Perez, membelah duren**

**Duren itu kini menjadi kembar**

**Salah satu duren nya berwarna kuning, terlihat lezat sekali…**

**Duren satunya lagi, berwarna hitam, terlihat busuk sekali….**

**BELAH DUREN!**

**Belah duren malam-malam, enaknya dengan kekasih~~**

**(Disclaimer : Belah Duren by Julia Perez)**

**(**Author Note : Tolong terjemahan maksa ini jangan dipercaya…. Kalau mau tahu terjemahan aslinya , buka aja .com/lyrics/7171162/d-gray-man-jasdevis-song**)**

Duren hitam dan duren kuning itu kemudian bergabung menjadi satu! (Maksudnya, David dan Jasdero bergabung jadi Jasdevi) lalu mulai ber-surfing.

Baru separo jalan, mereka akhirnya sadar bahwa pantai di pulau ini sangatlah landai. Ombaknya sangat kecil dan halus, tidak memungkinkan untuk ber-surfing…..

**3. Main kartu**by Pharos Alstreim

"Emangnya main kartu termasuk permainan wajib di pantai, ya?" Yuufie sweatdropped, melihat Pharos yang sedang menata kartu di atas meja.

"Baiklah, yang berhasil menang main kartu bersamaku, akan mendapat Handphone Blackberry!" teriak Pharos yang mengumumkan lewat TOA. Dasar exorcist miskin, semuanya pada ngumpul di dekat Pharos, tergiur akan tawaran HP Blackberry.

"Maen kartunya gimana?" tanya Aion yang sudah stand-by. Jendral wanita yang satu ini memang nggak mau ketinggalan kalau ada barang diskon, apalagi gratisan!! Pharos menata dek kartunya. "Aku akan membagi kartu-kartu ini, disalurkan terus-menerus, yang nanti dapet kartu meledak, dia keluar!"

GLUK. Kartu meledak? Kok kayak main _Russian Roullette?*_

"Bagaimana?" Pharos tersenyum licik, mengocok kartu di deknya. Beberapa exorcist mengundurkan diri, takut mati, tapi beberapa masih tetep ikutan. Pharos menatap semua exorcist yang masih bertahan, lalu mulai membagi kartu.

Do-mikado-mikado-eska-eskado-eskado-pea-peo-pea-peo-cheese-cheese-1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-10!!!

**BUM!!! **Kartu itu mendarat dengan sukses di tangan Pharos sendiri.

Semuanya sweatdropped.

"Trus, yang menang siapa?" tanya Aion bingung. "Blackberry-nya gimana?" Allen bertanya.

**Kesimpulan : **Permainan ini dibatalkan.

**4. Cari Kerang**by Sena Kobayakawa

"Cari kerang?" Reiya sudah membawa seperangkat alat pencari kerang dengan semangat. "Kumpulin aja sebanyak-banyaknya.." ujar Sena sambil berlari, mencari kerang.

15 MENIT KEMUDIAN

"Buset…. Si Noah rambut coklat itu… larinya cepet banget…" Kanda ngos-ngosan, melirik embernya yang baru berisi ¼ kerang. Lavi mengeluh, melihat 5 kerang di dalam embernya. Sementara ember Allen kosong. Mungkin semua kerangnya udah dimakan (?)

Sena dengan bangga memperlihatkan 3 ember penuh kerang. Semua exorcist mendecak kesal, kalah dengan Noah kecil itu.

"Omong-omong, di mana Rei-chan?" tanya Akira yang meyadari kalau Reiya tidak ada. "Aku nggak mau nyari dia!!! Nggak mauu!!!" jerit Kanda, merinding mengingat pengalamannya gara-gara mencari Reiya di chapter 5.

"Itu, tuh, dia datang!" Nana menunjuk pada sosok di kejauhan.

Semua exorcist dan Noah berlari mendekati sosok itu. Memang benar Reiya, menyeret jala yang berisi kerang raksasa di belakangnya. "Buset! Dapet dari mane, tuh??" Tyki heboh melihat kerang yang gede banget itu.

**"_Sapa bilang ini kerang??"_** jerit suara dari dalam kerang. Exorcist+Noah jadi kaget. "Eh? Ada Kerang bisa ngomong? Kalau dijual ke kebun binatang, harganya berapa, ya?" Aion mengluarkan kalkulator. Jendral satu ini sebenarnya shemat apa pelit? **"_Keluarkan kami, dasar orang-orang kurang smart!!"_ **jerit suara itu lagi.

Lavi buru-buru memukul kerang itu dengan palunya, sehingga bagian atas kerang itu pecah. Dari dalam kerang, keluarlah 5 orang yang lemas karena kelelahan. "Siapa kalian?" tanya LuluBell yang sangat terkejut.

Si rambut merah dan mata yang juga merah memainkan gitarnya, "Aah… akhirnya bebas juga… Ritme yang indah! Beat dan tempo yang pas!"

Si rambut hitam menyisiri rambutnya yang kusut, "Smart! Akhirnya kita bisa menemukan daratan!"

Si rambut hitam yang satunya lagi cuma diam saja. Wajahnya seperti merasa bersalah.

Si rambut biru membersihkan pakaiannya yang terkena pasir.

Sementara si rambut putih cuma diam saja.

"Kalian siapa?" tanya Reiya cengo. "Nona, terimakasih telah mengangkat kapal selam kami! Irama-mu benar-benar indah!" ujar si rambut merah sambil memainkan gitarnya. "Benar, si gaptek ini merusak kapal selam! Dasar tidak smart!" kata orang yang sedang sisiran, menunjuk pada si rambut hitam yang wajahnya seperti merasa bersalah.

"Begitulah, kami boleh pinjam helikopter?" tanya si rambut biru pada Hiruma.

"Kami sedang dalam perjalanan menuju Jakarta naik kapal selam. Kami adalah tim Em-Yu (MU) yang mau mengadakan pertandingan Indonesian Football melawan timnas Indonesia!" jelas si rambut putih.

"Eh? Indonesian football? Berarti ada Bambang pamungkas, dong?" kata Tyki antusias.

"Benar! Dan kami sudah banyak persiapan! Misalnya belajar membaca :_**Ini Budi!**_Sungguh smart!" si cowok bersisir memperagakan cara membaca_**'ini budi'**_

"Benar! Dan juga_**Budi bermain bola! **_Sungguh dinamika yang indah!" sambung si rambut merah, sambil terus memainkan gitarnya.

"Jadi, kami boleh pinjam helikopter-nya?" tanya si rambut biru pada Hiruma lagi.

Hiruma yang sudah terlalu kaget akan kemunculan 5 makhluk MU nggak jelas itu, mengijinkan si rambut biru memakai helikopternya. Semua anggota MU masuk ke dalam helikopter, lalu _kiss-bye_ pada para exorcist+Noah.

Baru beberapa detik, mereka mendengar suara jeritan. **"Dasar Shin!! Tidak SMART!!! NOO!"** lalu terdengar suara ledakan dan suara benda jatuh ke laut.

Sepertinya helikopternya jatuh ke laut….. (?)

**5. Survival Game!!** By Youichi Hiruma

"Khe.. khe… khe… Game berikutnya…. Bagaimana kalau survival game?" ujar Hiruma menawarkan, sambil mengelap AK-47-nya.

"Survival Game? Jangan-jangan kayak Novel YAOI Sweet punishment terbitan Doramedia karangan Ran-si-cewek-mesum itu?" tanya Allen sambil blushing. "Eh? Ceritanya kayak gimana?" Lavi tertarik dengan perkataan Allen.

"Ceritanya… *blush* Umm… ceritanya.. Nella dan Ndaka, karakter utamanya, melakukan survival game untuk menghancurkan alat pembuat zombie yang sudah dipersiapkan oleh Vila!" cerita Allen sambil berbisik. "Kayaknya nggak seru, deh?" Lavi tidak jadi tertarik.

"Bukan! Yang seru itu terakhir-terakhinya, pas zombie-nya udah mati semua, Ndaka meng-_XXX _Nella!" bisik Allen pada Lavi. Lavi blushing, "Terus.. terus??" Allen melanjutkan, masih berbisik, "Terus.. _XXX_-nya Nella diiket sama Ndaka, trus di-_XXX_ sama Ndaka! Trus diiket pake_ XXX_, dijilatin _XXX_-nya! Trus, mereka ber-_XXX _sambil _XXX_. Karena keenakan _XXX_, akhirnya Nella pun _XXX. XXX-_nya Nella sampai 3 ember, lho! Trus _XXX, XXX_"

"Allen, Lavi… kalau pembicaraan ini dilanjutkan, nanti ficnya berubah jadi rate-M, lho.." ujar Reiya menyadarkan Lavi dan Allen yang sudah_ horny_ membayangkan_ XXX_ tadi.

"Khe.. khe.. khe.. Sayangnya, dalam survival game kali ini, nggak akan ada XXX-nya, oke?" kata Hiruma, "Walaupun aku juga sebetulnya pengen_ XXX_, siih." Ujarnya lagi sambil melirik Sena. Sena blushing di tempat.

"Survival-nya kayak gimana?" tanya Nana.

Hiruma tersenyum. Perasaan nggak enak langsung menghinggapi semua insan di situ.

"Gampang aja… Bertahan hidup di hutan!! YA~~HA!!"

**

* * *

**

"Kurang meyakinkan…. Sungguh tidak meyakinkan…" Gumam Allen depresi sambil melirik sekitarnya. Sekarang mereka berada di dalam hutan. Kanda yang terjebak bersamanya menggeram kesal, "Cih, kenapa aku harus berpasangan dengan moyashi ini?"

"Huh!! Siapa juga yang mau berpasangan sama kamu, Ba-Kanda!" balas Allen. "Bertahan hidup dengan taoge macam kau? Cuih!" umpatnya sambil duduk, lalu mengeluarkan beberapa buku dari dalam tas-nya. "Baca apa?' tanya Allen.

Allen membaca sepintas judulnya. 5 stories for Yullen Month by Go-Ion Pocari Sweat, KCB (Ketika Cinta Bertasbih) by Reiya Sumeragila, dan juga Novel yang tadi dibicarakannya bersama Lavi, Sweet Punishment by Ran-si-cewek-mesum!!!

"Hebaat!!! Mantap!! Darimana dapet novel-novel YAOI hentai begini, Kanda?" tanya Allen dengan semangat. Kanda nyengir bangga. "Gue gitu loh!"

Akhirnya mereka berdua pun membaca bersama dengan rukun….

**

* * *

**"Kita bertiga, ya?" tanya Lavi pada kedua wanita di depannya. LuluBell dan Akira saling menatap, kentara sekali menampilkan ekspresi tidak suka. "Umm… Selama survival game ini, kita harus rukun-rukun, ya?" ajak Lavi, berusaha mendamaikan mereka berdua.

* * *

"Nooooo!!! Kenapa nggak bareng Allen?? Kenapaaa?? Kenapaaa??" Jerit Tyki dan Rhode frustasi karena terjebak bersama Nana. "Dasar para Noah mesum!! Tak akan kubiarkan kau dekat-dekat nii-san ku!!" semprot Nana pada Tyki.

**

* * *

**

"……" kata Pharos

"………" kata Aion

"………….." kata Pharos

"……………………." Kata Aion**  
**

Karena sepertinya tidak ada dialog dari Pharos dan Aion, maka kita lanjutkan ke pasangan berikutnya.

**

* * *

**"Umm… salam kenal.." Sena membungkuk, "Mohon bantuannya selama survival game ini, nee-chan." Aya dan Yuufie blushing. "Kita dipanggil nee-chan!! Kyaaa!!" bisik Aya pada Yuufie. Yuufie mengangguk. "Ya ampuuun, imut banget,ya? Emang pantes jadi uke-nya Hiruma!"

"Umm… Sena-chan?" Aya bertanya. "Eh, apa?"

"Begini… boleh nggak, kami mendandanimu?" tanya Yuufie. Aya sudah mempersiapkan satu set make-up. Sementara Yuufie sudah mempersiapkan dress maid ala goth-loli yang ultra cute entah dari mana.

Sena hanya bisa pasrah terjebak diantara dua fujoshi kelas kakap ini.

**

* * *

**"Hiruma-kun… Salam kenal,ya?" ujar Aru mencoba bersikap ramah.

Hiruma mengacuhkannya, sambil terus mengunyah permen karet.

"Umm… Hiruma-kun? Sebenernya mau sekelompok sama Sena-chan,ya?" tanya Aru sedih.

Hiruma cuek saja.

"Hiruma-kuuun!!!!" Jerit Aru sebal.

**

* * *

**"Trus… kenapa aku jadi sama kalian?" tanya Reiya menatap dua kembar-tapi-tak-sama di depannya ini. "Aku Jasdero!" ujar si rambut pirang. "Aku David!" ujar si rambut hitam. "Kalau bersatu, kami jadi Jasdevi!!" ujar mereka bersamaan, sambil saling menodongkan pistol.

"Yurikago ga, hitotsu atta..Belah duren….Hmmmph!!!" Reiya membekap mulut si kembar. Reiya sudah kesal mendengar nyanyian aneh mereka.

* * *

"Sebenarnya, tujuan survival game ini apa, sih?" tanya Allen pada Kanda yang masih sibuk membaca buku. "Entahlah…. Katanya, yang bisa mendapatkan harta karun di tengah hutan bisa menang… Ini ada clue-nya.." ujar Kanda sambil memberikan secarik kertas pada Allen.

_**Allen membuka gulungan kertasnya.**_

_**Pohon ek, jembatan, harta karun!!**_

_**Pohon ek, jembatan, harta karun!!**_

_**(Note : baca clue ini dengan nada ala Dora the explorer! By Hiruma)**_

GUBRAK! Allen sweatdropped. Ampun, deh, clue-nya nggak mutu banget.

Allen menatap hutan di depannya. Masalahnya, semua pohon di hutan ini rata-rata adalah pohon ek….

**

* * *

**"Pohon ek, jembatan, harta karun… hmmm.. Oi, Jasdevi, maksudnya gimana, nih?" tanya Reiya pada si kembar yang berjalan di belakangnya.

"Entahlah! Di antara pohon ek macam begini, gimana caranya kita menemukan pohon ek yang dimaksud, Dero?" "Jangan tanya aku, Dave.."

Reiya menghela nafas. Melanjutkan perjalanan. "Kayaknya, di tengah hutan ini ada pohon ek yang besar banget… mungkin maksudnya itu?"

**

* * *

**"Pohon ek? Gampang…. Pake pintu ke mana aja~~" ujar Rhode dengan santai. Tyki dan Nana mengangguk, "Kenapa nggak sekalian teleport ke tempat harta karunnya?" Tyki memberi ide. Rhode dan Nana menepuk kepala.

"Tumben elo pinter, Tyk!!" Nana kaget. "Kapan otak elo balik ke kepala, Tyk?" Rhode ikutan kaget, melihat saklar saudaranya ini on. "Menghina!!!" Tyki marah.

Rhode kemudian menciptakan pintu ke mana saja. "Ke tempat harta karun!" CLING! Tyki, Rhode, dan Nana masuk. Begitu mereka bertiga keluar, mereka disambut peti harta karun yang sangat besar. Tiga orang ini ngiler, lalu langsung berlari ke arah peti itu.

Tapi…. Tiba-tiba…

Sebuah sosok besar muncul dan menodongkan meriam cavalier berdiameter 10 cm pada mereka. Tyki, Rhode, dan Nana menenggak ludah.

**DHUUUUARR!!!!!**

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!"

**

* * *

**"Seperti aku mendengar suara Tyki…" gumam Yukari. "Perasaanmu saja…" jawab Yuki.

"Eeeh?? Beneran kok!!! Ada suara Rhode juga!" Yukari menatap kakaknya heran.

"Cuma perasaanmu…… eh…. Sepertinya aku mendengar suara Nana juga…." Gumam Yuki.

**Note : Tyki, Rhode, dan Nana telah didiskualifikasi^^.**

**

* * *

**"Khe.. khe … khe… Kalian sudah berkumpul di sini, rupanya?" tanya Hiruma pada para exorcist dan Noah yang sudah banyak berkumpul di tengah pohon ek raksasa. Aru duduk di atas cabang itu.

"Khe.. khe… Begini, karena peserta survival game-nya kebanyakan… Akan ada tes diskualifikasi!" Hiruma mengumumkan sambil menembakkan rentetan peluru ke angkasa. "Yang sudah gugur karena berbuat curang adalah Tyki, Rhode, dan Nana! Jangan ada yang curang, atau kalian akan mengalami nasib yang sama dengan mereka!"

Hiruma nyengir sambil menunjukkan sosok 3 orang yang gosong karena ledakan, diikat bersama.

"Tes kualifikasi-nya apa?" tanya Lavi.

"Khe.. khe.. Tunjukkan padanya, Aru!" Aru melompat turun dari dahan, lalu menarik keluar gunungan aneh dari dalam lubang pohon ek. Setelah mereka semua perhatikan, ternyata gunungan itu terbentuk dari tumpukan bola-bola seperti dango.

Allen ngiler.

"Yang makan ini sebanyak 100, menang!!" Hiruma menjelaskan, "Hanya terbatas untuk 5 tim!!"

"Baiklaaah, 3..2..1… YA-HAA!!" teriak Hiruma, sambil menembakkan AK-47nya ke angkasa.

"Hehe.. Ini, sih gampang…" Allen langsung mencomot beberapa dango sekaligus. Tapi…. BWOOOOOSSH!! "Gyaaaaaa!!!" Allen menjerit. "Kenapa, Llen?" tanya Kanda kaget, yang baru mangap hendak mencaplok dangonya.

"Buset!! Pedes banget!!! Minuuum!" Allen kelabakan cari minum. Bayangkan saja, Dango itu sepedas kue beras yang dalamnya berisi saos ABC ekstra pedas, Lombok ijo, cabe rawit, sambel bawang dan terasi dicampur jadi satu!!! Kebayang kan, pedesnya? Hiruma melempar death-glare pada Allen. "Dilarang minum!" Sahutnya tegas.

Allen nangis, tapi tetap makan banyak. (Karena lapar) sementara Kanda makan beberapa.

Dalam waktu 15 menit, Allen sudah memakan lebih dari 100 dango super pedas itu.

Hiruma nyengir senang, "Oke! Tim Allen-Kanda lulus!! Siapa nyusul??"

Reiya melirik Jasdero, "Jasdero, makan!" Jasdero menggeleng, "Ogah!! David aja!" David marah, "Kamu aja, Dero!!" Reiya menedang kepala mereka bersamaan, "Jasdevi aja yang makan!!" Si kembar menoleh bersamaan ke Reiya, "NGGAK MAU!!"

Reiya melotot, dan si kembar cukup pintar untuk mengetahui tatapan Reiya tidak main-main. Lagian, akhirnya juga sama saja. Kalau makan, mereka mati terbakar pedasnya dango. Kalau tidak makan, mereka mati terbunuh gundam Reiya. Ibarat kalo maju ketemu pocong, kalo mundur ketemu kuntilanak. (lho? Emangnya ada peribahasa kayak gitu?)

Si kembar itu menyatukan diri, lalu memberanikan diri untuk makan.

"Oke!! Tim Reiya-Jasdevi lulus! Tinggal 3 lagi?" ujar Hiruma mengumumkan, sambil melirik Reiya yang sedang mengipasi Jasdevi yang mulutnya terbakar.

Oh. Jangan lupa. Angin membuat api semakin besar.

Jasdevi malah tambah kebakar deh, hehe.

"Ooooh!! Hebat! Diam-diam tim Aya-Yuufie-Sena sudah menghabiskan lebih dari 100!! Selamat!!" teriak Aru kagum.

"Hehe. Ayo, tinggal satu lagi!!" teriak Hiruma. "Tunggu!! Kok bisa? Bukannya Allen-Kanda, Rei-Jasdevi, dan AyaYuufie-Sena baru 3 tim? Masih kurang 2, dong!" teriak Pharos complain, tidak setuju.

"Iya. Aku sama Aru satu. Sisa satu, deh!" jawab Hiruma santai. "Curaaaaang!!" Pharos dan Aion kompakan berteriak. Pharos sudah sangat kepedesan, padahal baru makan sekitar 70-an. Pharos melirik Kanda cewek bersaudara di sebelahnya (Yuki n Yukari) yang sudah hamper mencapai 100.

Pharos mendecak kesal, lalu menerbangkan kartunya diam-diam ke arah dua bersaudara itu. BUM!! "GYAAAAAA!!" Yuki dan Yukari berteriak, pingsan.

"Yes! Aku menang! Udah 100, nih!" teriak Pharos senang. Hiruma melirik Pharos dengan sebal. "Kamu curang, kan? YA~~HAAA!!!" Hiruma menembaki Pharos.

Pharos tewas di tempat.

Aion cuma bengong.

"Berarti, sisanya cuma Lavi-Akira-LuluBell, Selamat, kalian lulus!" kata Hiruma sambil bertepuk tangan. "Tujuan berikutnya, jembatan! Kami tunggu kalian di sana!" teriak Aru, sambil mengikuti Hiruma, menghilang ke tengah hutan.

* * *

**UJIAN JEMBATAN**

"….."

"……."

"………."

"……….kenapa author satu ini suka banget bikin kita sengsara, sih?" gumam Allen smbil melihat Hiruma yang sudah menyiapkan undian.

"Khe.. khe… khe… Untuk menyeberangi jembatan ini, kalian harus melakukannya sesuai cara yang ditulis di masing-masing undian ini! Mengerti? Khe… khe…" kata Hiruma sambil mengacak kertas-kertas itu. "Siapa duluan yang mau ambil undian?"

Nggak ada yang berani.

"Kamu, maju," perintah Hiruma, menunjuk Lavi seenaknya. Lavi pasrah, maju dan mengambil kertas dari tangan Hiruma, lalu membuka lipatannya perlahan-lahan.

**_Menyeberangi jembatan, jalan bertiga, 4 kaki_**

Lavi cengo. "Maksudnya?" Hiruma mengikat kaki kanan Lavi dengan kaki kiri Akira, dan mengikat kaki kiri Lavi dengan kaki kanan Lulu Bell. "Nah, sekarang silahkan menyeberangi jembatan!"

"Asotjim…." Lavi insyaf, melihat jembatan rapuh dari bambu yang akan diseberanginya. Paling tidak, walaupun nanti dia jatuh dan mati, dia mati bahagia bersama 2 cewek cantik.

Mulailah mereka menyeberang, awalnya ragu-ragu, tapi lama kelamaan cukup serasi. Tapi, di tengah jembatan, tiba-tiba Lavi oleng. "Waaaaaa!!" Lavi berteriak, kedua mencari pegangan. Lavi tidak jadi jatuh, karena memegang sesuatu…… yang empuk?

Lavi melirik kepada dua cewek di sebelahnya. "Eh.. Ma… af…," ujar takut-takut setelah menyadari bahwa tangannya mencengkeram dada Akira dan LuluBell.

"PERVERT!!!!!" Jerit kedua cewek itu, menampar Lavi bersamaan.

"Khe.. khe… sepertinya mereka gagal… Cewek gundam, cepat ambil!" Hiruma menyodorkan kertas pada Reiya. Reiya sempat menengok ke belakang. Siapa tahu yang dimaksud Hiruma itu bukan dia. Reiya pasrah, mengambil undian sambil tutup mata. Jasdevi (belom balik jadi kembar lagi) yang membuka lipatannya.

**_Tak gendong ke mana-mana… Tak gendong ke mana-mana…. Enak, to? Manteb to?  
_**

GUBRAK.

Kenapa malah keluar lagunya Mbah Surip???

Tapi di luar dugaan, Reiya berhasil mendapatkan undian paling mudah. Hokinya gede, ya?

"OKE!!! GENDONG!!!" Reiya naik ke punggung Jasdevi. "Nggak bridal style aja?" Jasdevi menyarankan. **(Ini sih bukan Reiya yang pengen, tapi authornya)**

Dengan mudah, mereka menyeberangi jembatan. Tapi di ujung jembatan, Jasdevi langsung balik jadi Jasdero dan David lagi. "Loh, Kenapa?" tanya Reiya heran.

"Be…. Berat……" desah si kembar ngos-ngosan.

*Reiya baru nyadar kalo lagi membawa gundam dan peralatan mekanik hampir 10 kg*

"Khe.. khe!! Mereka berhasil!! Berikutnya?" Hiruma menyodorkannya pada Aya. Aya dengan tangan gemetar menarik undiannya.

**_Anda belum beruntung! Coba lagi._**

GUBRAK. "Hiruma!! Lagi!!" jerit Aya bingung. "Oh, maaf," Hiruma memberikan Aya kertas yang baru.

**_Selamat! Anda mendapat hadiah 1 buah jam tangan! Ingat, pajak ditanggung penerima. Hati-hati penipuan!_**

GUBRAK lagi. Ini sengaja atau gimana, sih? Kali ini Yuufie yang mengambil undian, kerena Aya bawa-bawa bad-luck melulu.. *ditampol Aya*

**_Sebrangilah jembatan ini sambil tutup mata!_**

OMG… Cari mati?

Aya dan Yuufie memejamkan mata, berharap Tuhan menyelamatkan mereka. Aya tutup mata, lalu berjalan ke jembatan. Malangnya Aya, baru satu pijakan, dia sudah terpeleset dan jatuh ke sungai. Yuufie berikutnya, jalannya tidak lurus, agak-agak miring. Ketika sudah mau sampai ujung jembatan, tiba-tiba kakinya terpeleset, dan ikut masuk ke sungai.

Aya dan Yuufie… beristirahatlah dengan tenang…. ***Author Modernization digebuki sampe mati***

Berikutnya Sena. Sena dengan cuek berjalan biasa saja, lalu sampai ke ujung jembatan dengan mudah. "YA~HA!! Uke-ku memang hebat!!" lalu Hiruma menoleh, memberikan potongan kertas terakhir kepada Allen. Allen membukanya dengan gugup.

**_Makan 1 Pocky 2 mulut selama menyeberang_**

Sebenarnya ini bisa dibilang mudah…. tapi….

Allen blushing. Kenangan lamanya sewaktu masih jadi uke terulang lagi. Kanda pun juga teringat pengalamannya menjadi seme sebelum bertemu Yuufie.

"Cih. Gimana,nih, moy?" tanya Kanda. Allen menggeleng pasrah, mengigit pocky yang sudah disediakan Hiruma. (Dari mana pocky-nya?) "Moyashi bego!! masa kamu beneran…" Kanda blushing, tapi ikut menggigit ujung Pocky satunya.

Kedua pria ini berdebar-debar. mata mereka saling memandang.

_**Sungguh mati aku jadi aku jadi penasaran~~**_

_**Sampai mati akan aku perjuangkan~~~**_

Lho? maaf. Author salah setel lagu. *ditimpuk tomat*

_**Ada pelangi… di bola matamu…**_

Kanda berdebar-debar. Mata mystic grey indah milik Allen membuatnya terkenang pengalaman lamanya saat jadi seme dahulu kala….. Saat di café bersama uke-nya, menyanyikan lagu jamrud berdua, bersama….

_**Stop, kau mencuri hatiku… hatiku….**_

_**Stop, kau mencuri hatiku…. ooh…**_

Allen berdebar-debar. Mata hitam Kanda mengingatkannya saat dia memiliki seorang seme, yang telah mencuri hatinya bagai lagu Dewi Persik…

_**I just wanna say, I Love you…**_

_**I just wanna say, I love..**_

_**DUAKH!!**_

Reiya melempar mereka dengan sandal jepit. Menyadarkan mereka berdua dari imajinasi liar masing-masing. "Ini bukan songfic, oy! Sadar!!" jeritnya. Allen dan Kanda pun dengan cepat berhasil menyeberangi jembatan, tanpa membuat bibir mereka bersentuhan! Selamat!

"Oke… yang tersisa cuma ini…. Ayo! Kita cepet-cepetan lomba sampe ke harta karun!!" teriak Hiruma. Mereka semua, peserta yang masih tersisa berlomba-lomba sampai ke tempat tujuan terakhir, yaitu harta karun!

"Hiruma, kamu, kan, yang pasang harta karunnya?" tanya Reiya pada Hiruma sambil berlari. Hiruma menggeleng. "Enggak, yang masang harta karunnya itu…"

**BLAAAAAM!!!**

Datanglah sosok besar berwarna putih,

"….Komui."

Semua peserta yang tersisa terperangah. Sosok itu sangat dikenali oleh para exorcist sebagai mimpi buruk…. alias….

**KOMURIN!!!**

Dilihat dari ukuran tubuh dan golok di masing-masing tangannya, kemungkinan besar ini adalah Komurin tipe tukang daging. Atau Komurin tukang jagal kambing. Atau Komurin tukang cincang. Atau Komurin tukang sate. Atau Komurin tukang mutilasi????

"Benda apa itu???" teriak Jasdero dan David ketakutan. "Khe.. khe… khe… Spertinya untuk mendapatkan harta karun itu, kita harus mengalahkan makhluk ini dahulu.." ujar Hiruma sambil menyiapkan AK-47 nya.

"Dark Innoccence Activate!! DEVIL BATS BULLETS!" Hiruma memasukkan selongsong pelurur ke dalam AK-47, nya dan menembaki Komurin tersebut dengan ganas. Hebatnya, Komurin tersebut berhasil menghindar seperti di film-film kungfu Jackie Ch*n atau J*t Lee.

Sena menyentuh mata kakinya, "Dark Innocence activate!! EYESHILIT 24!!" teriak Sena, mengaktifkan Dark innocencenya, membuatnya berlari dengan cepat mendekati Komurin. Jasdero dan David mengikuti, menembaki Komurin .

Komurin berhasil menangkis Sena, membuat Sena terhempas ke belakang. Hiruma menangkapnya tepat waktu. Allen maju, memukul kepala Komurin. Ternyata cukup efektif, karena kemudian Komurin kehilangan keseimbangan. Kanda menyusul, mengadu mugennya dengan badan Komurin, menghasilkan dentingan besi yang saling hantam.

Reiya meluncur dengan roller-bladenya, menggunakan Queen Keybladenya sebagai senjata pamungkas.

_3 Combo! _Serangan yang bagus….

Komurin oleng, mesinnya rusak, membuatnya tak bisa bergerak. "HOREEEE!!!" mereka semua serentak berteriak senang. Buru-buru mereka mendekati peti harta karun itu.

Reiya mengambil linggis, membuka petinya dengan paksa.

Semua-nya deg-deg an…

1…

2…

3…

"Lho?" Allen mengambil benda berbentuk segitiga. "Nani?" Kanda mengambil selembar foto. "What?" Hiruma dan Sena mengambil pita-pita dan aksesoris. "Hiekh?" si kembar kaget, mengambil bikini dan lingerie seksi.

"Ummm….. sepertinya ini milik Lenalee…." ujar Reiya sweatdropped, melihat foto Lenalee yang dipegang Kanda. Allen blushing ketika menyadari bahwa benda yang dipegangnya adalah CD, alias Celana Dalam!!

Serentak mereka membakar habis Komurin.

* * *

**Di BLACK ORDER HQ**

**Lenalee : Nii-san!!! Kok pita rambutku nggak ada?**

**Komui : …**

**Lenalee : Nii-san Kenapa? Kok merinding gitu?**

**Komui : Sepertinya sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada Komurin tipe fetish-ku…**

**Lenalee : Ha? Tipe fetish?**  


* * *

"Kalian pergi besok pagi?" Reiya bertanya pada si kembar. Mereka semua duduk di pantai, sambil pesta barbeque. "Setelah ini, kita jadi bermusuhan lagi!" David menyandar pada Jasdero. "Hwwh.. hwh!" ujar Jasdero sambil makan sate nggak jelas.

"Hmmm…. Untuk yang hari ini, makasih, ya?" Reiya tersenyum. Dia mendekat, mencium pipi kiri David, lalu mencium pipi kanan Jasdero. "Sebentar, aku mau lihat Hiruma meyulut!" Reiya berdiri, berlari ke arah karang.

David cengo. "Dave… mukamu merah…" Jasdero sudah menelan semua satenya. David menjitak saudaranya, "Kamu juga, Dero!!" "Coba kalau kita jadi Jasdevi…" gumam Jasdero. "Kenapa?" tanya David heran.

"David dicium pipi kiri, Jasdero dicium pipi kanan, kalau Jasdevi dicium di bibir, deh.. Hehe.." Satu jitakan lagi mendarat di kepala Jasdero.

* * *

"Hiruma! Sudah selesai belum?" Reiya mendekati Hiruma yang sedang menumpuk sesuatu. Hiruma mengambil AK-47 nya. "Mundur!" teriaknya pada Reiya. Reiya langsung ngacir.

"YAAA—HAAAA!!!"

**DHUAAAARR!!**

**DHUARR!!**

Suara bising kembang api memenuhi angkasa. Hiruma nyengir bangga atas hasil kerjanya, lalu dia merasakan seseorang bersandar di pungungnya.

"Hanabi yang indah…" gumam Sena.

Hiruma tersenyum.

Kanda menatap langit yang sekarang dipenuhi warna-warni indah. Kedua adiknya, Yuki dan Yukari duduk di depannya, terpesona pada Hanabi itu. Kanda menatap Yuufie yang bersandar di bahunya sambil tersenyum. "Maaf, ya? tadi aku sempat deg-degan sama Allen.."

Yuufie berbisik, "Tidak apa-apa… Kali ini saja, ya?"

Kanda mengangguk.

Tyki, Rhode, Aya dan Aru berebut, siapa yang boleh bersandar di bahu Allen.

Jasdero dan David mengapit Reiya. Mendongak ke langit, mengamati hanabi.

Aion duduk, tertawa melihat Nana yang sedang berdansa mengitari api unggun.

Malam itu, mereka tidur di pantai. Beratapkan langit malam yang penuh bintang. Liburan mereka berakhir dengan kembang api raksasa berwarna merah meledak.

Turun, menghujani langit dengan cahaya.

Mimpi, seindah apapun mimpi itu, mereka harus bangun.

Satu malam indah tak terlupakan antara Exorcist dan Noah…..

Sungguh tak terlupakan…

**FINE… **eh?

Tapi…

tunggu dulu…

Sepertinya author lupa sesuatu…

* * *

"Tolooong!!" teriak suara dari dalam gudang.

"Tolooong!! Keluarkan aku!! Huhuhuhuhu!!!!"

Ya ampun!! Earl kelupaan!!

* * *

**Panjang banget, ya? Kalian pasti tau kan, siapa aja para MU (Manusia dari dalem kerang) itu?  
**

**Oh, maaf Reiya nyium Jasdero n David. Mereka imut, sih! Maaf! Maaf!**

**Liburan ini pun telah berakhir! Sampai liburan tahun depan!**

**NB : Kalo lancar, apdet BCB hari Rabu. Amiiin. Ini Rei lagi sibuk ngurusin anak baru yang lagi MOS^^.  
**

***Russian Roulette : Tau kan? Permainan menembak orang. Salah satu dari 5 peluru itu asli^^.**


	8. Chapter 7 FIGHTING

**MODERNIZATION! CHAP 7**

**Chapter 7!!! Entah Kenapa saia suka banget angka ini.**

**Test mid nya gampang-gampang susah. Hehe.**

**Pertama-tama, Reiya minta maaf dengan amat sangat karena terus menunda apdet Modernization! Banyak deh alasannya. Mulai dari sakit, kompie disita, kena writer's block (ini pertama kalinya Rei kena WB) dan sama sekali bukan karena flame-nya Rin-chan!! Buat yang sudah menanti lama (iya kalo ada) mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya... *nangis*  
**

**Kedua, Mohon maaf lahir dan batin! Selamat Lebaran bagi yang merayakan. (Walau Rei ngucapinnya telat)**

**Ketiga, Rei ucapkan selamat kepada Monsieur Ignatius Suharyo yang akan segera dipindah menjadi Uskup Agung di Keuskupan Agung Jakarta. Monsieur Suharyo, terimakasih atas bimbingannya selama 12 tahun (1997-2009 ) ini… Terimakasih telah meng-krisma saya… Dan semoga sukses di Keuskupan Agung Jakarta.**

**Keempat, bagi siapapun yang nanti akan menggantikan Monsieur Suharyo di Keuskupan Agung Semarang, semoga sukses dalam mengemban tugas dari Vatikan^^.**

**Kelima, turut berduka cita atas gempa di Padang. Sodara Rei banyak yg tinggal di Padang. Tapi Rei masih belom bisa hubungin. Doain smoga mereka slamet, yah.  
**

**Disclaimer : D Gray man, seluruh isi, tokoh, dan jalan ceritanya adalah milik Hoshino Katsura sensei. Sedangkan ES21 adalah milik Riichiro Inagaki dan Yusuke Murata.**

**Staff : Tatsuki Arisawa atas idenya yang luar biasa membantu.**

**Pairing : Straight OC-s. HiruSena. RK (sedikit banget)**

**WARNING : SANGAT OOC!! XOVER ES21!! ada YAOI-nya!! **

**Mari kita mulai…. Pada Zaman dahulu kala…. *digeplak* **

* * *

"HHnnnh…" Kanda menggeram, memegangi bokongnya yang merah gara-gara jatuh tadi. Kanda menoleh ke kanan dan kiri. Tapi tidak ada siapa-siapa.

"Cih… Di mana ini…" Kanda menyipitkan mata, berusaha menyesuaikan diri dengan keadaan ruangan yang gelap itu. Kanda menarik keluar Mugen dari dalam sarungnya, bersikap waspada. Bisa-bisa musuh muncul dari mana saja.

**PATS! PATS! PATS!**

Kanda menutupi matanya karena silau. "Ap-apa? Cahaya apa ini?"

"Khukhukhukhukhu… Lama tak berjumpa, Bocah Samurai," bisik suara berat yang sarat akan dendam.

"Siapa kau!! Tunjukkan wujud aslimu, pengecut!!" Kanda mengacungkan mugennya ke sumber suara.

"Khukhukhu… As your wish…" Orang itu menapakkan kakinya, maju mendekati Kanda.

"Cih… Cahaya ini mengangguku.." Kanda memasang kuda-kuda, bersiap menebas orang yang akan muncul itu.

Kanda terperangah melihat cahaya yang akhirnya memudar, menampilkan sosok sutuhnya dari orang tadi. "Kau… Tidak mungkin…"

* * *

"F**k… Sial banget.." Reiya meratapi nasib buruknya yang jatuh terperangkap lubang buatan Noah tadi.

"Trus, kita harus gimana?" bisik sebuah suara. Reiya mengernyit, menajamkan pendengarannya. "Khe khe khe. Habisi dia. Bunuh atau dibuat lumpuh juga boleh," sahut suara yang satunya.

Telinga Reiya berdiri (?). Firasat akan diserang psikopat, nih. Kedua sosok itu kemudian menampakkan wujudnya.

"Kalian…. Kalo nggak salah," bisik Reiya kaget, "Kalian.. Pasangan hombreng itu yah?"

"Bukan hombreng, tau!! Tapi Yaoi!! Yaoi!!" Bentak Hiruma, merasa terlecehkan. "Sama aja!! Hombreng, Homo, Gay, Sama aja!!!" Balas Reiya nggak kalah keras. "Hombreng itu kan kesannya negatif! Kalo YAOI, kesannya Positif!" Balas Hiruma dengan argumennya yang kurang meyakinkan.

"Enggak peduli! Innoccence activate! Queen!" Reiya mengaktifkan innocence-nya, menghasilkan obeng supergede di tangannya. "Bodoh.. Kamu tidak mungkin menang! Go, Sena!" Hiruma memerintah Sena. Mata Sena bercahaya, kemudian dia belari dengan kecepatan luar biasa.

"Ap.. apaa?" Reiya kaget. "Devil Bat Ghost!!" Sena berteriak, mengumumkan nama jurusnya. Reiya mencoba menghalangi Sena, tapi….

**PRIIIIIT!!! TOUCHDOWN!!!**

**YEEEEEY!!! Sorak sorai membahana memenuhi stadion! 6 angka untuk devil batz! -?-  
**

Hiruma menjitak Sena. "Bukan touchdown!! Aku suruh kamu nyerang dia tau!!" Sena nyengir tanpa dosa, tangan kanannya meraih tali dari dalam kantong. –emang Doraemon?-

"Devil Batz Cowboy!" Sena memutar-mutar tali itu seperti laso, lalu berlari berputar-putar dengan sangat cepat di sekitar Reiya.

"Gyaaaa!! Apaan, nih?" Reiya meronta, tetapi ikatan Sena sangat kuat.

"Good job, Sena~" Hiruma nyengir lebar, menodongkan AK-47nya ke kepala Reiya. Reiya menenggak ludah. "Mati aku.." jerit Reiya dalam hati dengan kepanikan yang luar biasa.

Hiruma bersiap menarik pengaman AK-47nya, ketika Reiya tiba-tiba berteriak. "STOP!! Masa gwe nggak dikasih permintaan terakhir, sih!" jerit Reiya protes. "Hah? Enak aje. Emang gwe Genie?" balas Hiruma nggak peduli. "Wuuueng!!! Saia masih belum boleh mati! Saia punya anak dan istri di rumah!" jerit Reiya. -anak istri?-

"Kasih aja, Hiruma… Kasian.. Masih muda juga.." ujar Sena membela Reiya.

"Sena… Kamu baik, yaaa~" mata Reiya berkaca-kaca, terharu.

"Cih. Ya sudah. Sebutkan permintaan terakhirmu!!" bentak Hiruma nggak sabaran.

"Sebenarnya… Untuk yang terakhir kali… Aku pingin liat kalian Hard Yaoi-an.." jawab Reiya sambil blushing.

"Permintaan ditolak," Hiruma dengan dingin langsung menodongkan AK-47nya lagi.

"Lhoooo?? Kenapa? Kenapaaa?" Reiya nangis, "Masa kalian nggak mau memuaskan hasrat terakhirku sebagai seorang fujoshiii?" Reiya histeris, bercucuran air mata.

Hiruma dan Sena saling berpandangan. Walupun mereka Noah, tapi mereka juga manusia. Punya rasa punya hati… *malah nyanyi*

"Hi..hiruma..?" Sena bertanya takut-takut. "Yah… Apa boleh buat…" Hiruma meletakkan AK-47nya, "Sebentar saja,ya?"

Sena dan Reiya sama-sama blushing. "Jangan-jangan beneran mau?" ujar Reiya antusias.

"Ayo, Sena…"

"Ba.. baiklah, Hiruma.." bisik Sena blushing.

Reiya udah nyaris pingsan duluan, saking senengnya lihat Hard Yaoi Live Show gratis.

* * *

Aya berdiri diam di dalam kegelapan.

Bukan karena bokongnya sakit (seperti dalam kasus Kanda), tapi karena sedang merenung.

"Hmm… Mari flash back sebentar… Tadi aku jatuh, trus kesasar di sini. Habis itu aku ketemu sama Poring (?) lalu ngikutin Poring imut-imut itu sampai ke sini… Truss.." Aya melihat sekeliling.

"Kenapa bisa sampai di tempat seperti ini?" Aya sweatdrop melihat background jamur-jamur ala negeri dongeng di sekitarnya.

"Ha ha ha!! Ini adalah daerah kekuasaan kami, Si kembar Jasdevi!!!" Tiba-tiba nggak ada angin enggak ada hujan, Si kembar tapi beda Jasdero dan David muncul sambil menodongkan pistolnya ke arah Aya.

Aya langsung bersiaga. Sebab dia sudah tahu akan reputasi Si kembar beda ibu beda bapak yang terkenal akan keahliannya dalam tembak-menembak.

"Di mana teman-temanku yang lain?" Aya melepas pita rambut merah besarnya, lalu mengubah bentuknya menjadi Bazooka.

David mengangkat bahu, "Mungkin teman-temanmu sudah mati di tangan para Noah. He he he~" Jasdero cekikikan, "Apalagi temanmu yang bawa-bawa obeng raksasa itu. Dia melawan Hiruma dan Sena, Noah baru yang sangat berbahaya, kan, Dave?" David mengagguk, menyetujui perkataan Jasdero.

Aya menggeram. "Tidak mungkin!! Rei-chan itu kuat!! Nggak mungkin dia kalah semudah itu!!" David menjulurkan lidah, mengejek Aya. "Coba tunjukkan rekaman ruangan nomor 777, Jasdero!" perintah David. Jasdero mengeluarkan TV mini dari dalam kantongnya. "Roger!"

Aya, David, dan Jasdero jongkok berimpit-impitan.

**LOADING…**

Gambar Inul Darabuta dan Dewi Pepaya _(Nama disamarkan untuk kepentingan komersial) _muncul di layar.

Aya cengo ketika melihat wanita-wanita dalam TV itu bergoyang-goyang heboh menggoda hasrat.

David buru-buru mematikan TV-nya. "Hehe… Salah setel…" ujarnya sambil nyengir tanpa dosa.

"Jasdero bego!! setel yang bener!!" bentak David pada kembarannya. "Iye…. sori…" Jasdero memasukkan sejumlah password dalam TV itu, lalu menyalakannya lagi.

Sepertinya kali ini rekaman yang benar.

Reiya diikat dan digeletakkan sembarangan di pojok ruangan. –emangnya sampah?-

"Rei-chaaan!!" Aya terkejut, memegang TV itu dengan panik.

"Tuh, kan? Apa kami bilang!!" David nyengir, senang karena Reiya berhasil dikalahkan.

"Tunggu, Dave… Kamu dengar suara nggak?" Jasdero toel-toel David.

"Hah?" David menoleh pada kembarannya, "Suara apaan?"

"Ssssh! makanya diem!" Jasdero menjahit mulutnya lebih rapat lagi.

"Hhh….Hi…auuh.."

"???" David, Jasdero, dan Aya langsung pasang siaga 1. Mereka memencet tombol volume sampai batas maksimal.

"Auuh… aahhh… H…hhhh…"

"Wuooh!! Apaan tuh!!" David berteriak. Aya dan Jasdero menjitak David bersamaan. "Ssssh!! Gag kedengeran!!" Bentak Aya. David diam.

"Sudah… sudah… segini aja… ahhh… cukuuup~"

Aya, David, dan Jasdero blushing.

"Rei-chan ngiler, tuh…" bisik Aya, melihat air liur Reiya yang netes-netes dari mulutnya.

"Reiya ngelihat apa sih?" David mencondongkan badannya, ingin melihat lebih jelas.

"Nggak tahu…. kameranya cuma satu, jadi cuma bisa ngawasin dari satu sudut.." Jasdero bergumam kecewa, menyesal karena tidak memasang banyak kamera di kamar itu.

"Kyaaa!! Geliii!!!" ujar suara gajhe itu lagi, "Curang! Di atas melulu! Yang di bawah kan capek!"

"Suara-nya mirip Sena, yah?" bisik David. "Apa maksudnya di atas dan di bawah?" bisik Aya blushing.

"Segini udah cukup? Yakin nggak kurang?" tanya suara gajhe yang satunya.

"Yang ini mirip suaranya Hiruma.." bisik Jasdero.

"Kurang!! Masih kurang!! Kurang liat~~!" teriak Reiya bersemangat.

"Cukuuup! Aku nggak tahan lagi!! Aku mau lihat!" Aya berdiri.

"Kami juga!" Jasdevi berdiri bersamaan, lalu berlari keluar dari ruangan mereka semula berada.

Aya dan si kembar berlari menuju ruangan 777. Sepertinya Aya dan si kembar sudah lupa tujuan awal mereka untuk bertarung.

Ketika sampai, Aya dan Jasdevi langsung mendobrak kamar 777.

"Naniii?" Reiya menatap mereka tanpa dosa. Ikatannya sudah terlepas gara-gara saking semangatnya lonjak-lonjak nepsong ala cheerleader.

Mereka melihat Hiruma dan Sena yang sedang memutar piringan keramik tanah liat. Tangan Sena di bawah tangan Hiruma.

"Cih…" desah Aya, Jasdero, dan David bersamaan, merasakan kekecewaan yang amat sangat.

"Ternyata bikin tanah liat toh... Kirain..." bisik David dengan kekecewaan yang tidak bisa disembunyikan.

"Sudah!! begini sudah cukup, kan, cewek mesin!!" Hiruma menodongkan AK-47nya, bersiap menarik pelatuk.

Reiya dengan sigap meraih tangan Aya. Tangan kirinya meraih granat dari dalam kantongnya, lalu melemparkan granat itu ke dalam ruangan. Reiya menyeret Aya keluar, lalu mengunci pintu rapat-rapat.

"Re-chan! Kaget aku!" Aya ngos-ngosan.

"Itu tadi granat bius. Isinya obat tidur. Kita aman sementara waktu. Sekarang, ayo kita cari teman-teman yang lain!" Reiya berlari, dan Aya mengikutinya.

"Eh, jelasin dong, Kenapa Hiruma dan Sena bisa bikin pot tanah liat itu!" Aya menuntut penjelasan. "Yah… Karena mereka nggak mau Hard Yaoi asli, akhirnya mereka bikin pot tanah liat aja –nggak nyambung- Tapi untung ada kamu. Kalau enggak, aku udah mati…" ujar Reiya merinding membayangkan nasibnya kalau saja si kembar bego itu enggak mengajak Aya nonton TV.

"Sekarang kita gimana?" Aya bertanya.

"Entah," jawab Reiya tanpa tanggung jawab sedikitpun.

"Jiaaah! kirain udah ada rencana…" Aya kecewa.

* * *

"Hmm… Jadi kamu yang namanya Lavi?" tanya Pharos sambil memainkan kartu deknya, alias Darks Innocence, bernama Cursed Kururu.

"Eh, iya… Salam kenal,ya?" ujar Lavi sok akrab.

Pharos tertawa maniak. "Kelihatannya kamu orang cocok untuk dijadikan pengantinku.." bisik Pharos tiba-tiba dengan nada_ seduce_ yang_ mature._ *bahasa apa ini?*

Lavi mundur selangkah, merinding. "Sori… Gwe masih normal…. Mending yaoi-an sama Allen daripada sama elu.." kata Lavi, menolak tawaran Pharos dengan tegas.

"Maksudnya bukan pengantin beneran, bego! Maksudnya itu bom bunuh diri… Kayak Noordin M Top itu loh!" ujar Pharos membanggakan shisou-nya tercinta, Noordin M Top.

Lavi sweatdropped. "Ternyata ni anak muridnya Noordin, toh… Pantes aja. Gurunya sableng, muridnya gendeng."

Pharos yang pendengarannya tajam tidak terima gurunya dikatai oleh Lavi. "Apa kau bilang? Terimalah!! ROYAL STRAIGHT FLUSH!!!" teriak Pharos sambil melemparkan 4 kartu yang gambarnya Joker semua. *Ini sih bukan Royal Straight Flush namanya*

**BLAAAAM!!!!! **–suara kartu meledak-

* * *

**Kembali ke tempat Kanda^^.**

"Kamu…. Skin Borok!!" ujar Kanda mengacungkan jari telunjuknya dengan kaget.

"Bukan Skin Borok!! Tapi Boric!!" bentak Skin yang merasa terlecehkan.

"Nggak penting!! Tunggu, bukannya seharusnya di pertarungan Noah Ark kamu udah mati?" tanya Kanda curiga, sambil melirik kaki Skin. Jangan-jangan Skin melayang, lagi.

"Itu terserah authornya! Lagian, si kembar juga masih idup walaupun harusnya udah mati waktu ngelawan Crowley!" ujar Skin tidak terima kalo dirinya sudah mati.

"Hmm…. Oke… Trus, elo mau apa di sini?" tanya Kanda.

"Ya balas dendam atas kekalahan di Noah Ark, laah! Kali ini aku tidak akan main-main!" Skin mengeluarkan kekuatan yang sesungguhnya. Kanda terperangah akan kedashayatan kekuatan Skin. "Itu berkat kekuatanku, Dark Innocence Hana no Saikurou dapat meningkatkan kekuatan seseorang sampai ke batas maksimal!" ujar Yukari yang muncul tiba-tiba entah dari mana.

Kanda cengo.

"Hwa ha ha!! Bersiaplah, Samurai Cantik!! Bersiaplah untuk mati di tanganku!!" teriak Skin sambil tertawa maniak.

"Cih… Mugen! Activa…"

**BLAAAM!!!**

belum juga selesai Kanda ngomong, dari lantai atas terdengar bunyi ledakan yang sangat besar.

"Nani?" Kanda, Yukari, dan Skin kaget.

Nggak ada angin nggak ada hujan, tiba-tiba jatuh seekor kelinci merah dari langit.

"Apaaa?" teriak Kanda kaget begitu kelinci merah itu mendarat dengan mulus di pelukannya.

Tak lain dan tak bukan…. Lavi.

"Yuu-chaan!! Kamu baik banget, deh, mau nolongin akuuu!" Lavi terisak sambil memeluk Kanda yang memang sedang memeluknya ala_ Bridal Style._

Kanda menjatuhkan Lavi. "Jijay! Gwe ogah yaoi-an sama elu! Lagian, jatoh dari mane, lu?" teriak Kanda, meraih kerah jaket Lavi. Lavi megap-megap kecekik. "Da-dari atas…. ohok… Gara-gara… Pharos… Uhuk.. Howek, Lepas, dong, Yuu-chaan…~"

Telunjuk Lavi dengan gemetar menunjuk ke kamar tepat di atas ruangan ini. Tampak lubang besar di langit-langit ruangan akibat ledakan.

"Kamu yang ngeledakin?" tanya Kanda curiga. "Bukan, tapi muridnya Noordin M Top. Masalahnya, dia sendiri yang jadi pengantin. Alias bunuh diri," jawab Lavi santai sambil memperhatikan tubuh Pharos yang menggelepar tak bernyawa, kartu-kartunya yang berisi gambar-gambar alien kodok kuning nggak jelas berserakan di mana-mana.

Kanda menepuk jidatnya. Belakangan ini para Noah itu makin gajhe aja…

"Oi, Kanda, mau kubantu melawan orang itu?" Lavi menawarkan diri.

"Cih. Terserah. Tapi jangan sampai Yukari kena." jawab Kanda menyiapkan kuda-kudanya lagi.

"INNOCENCE ACTIVATED!" Teriak Kanda dan Lavi bersamaan. Mugen dan Tessei saling bersilangan, mengeluarkan cahaya.

Skin dan Yukari melangkah mundur, siap siaga.

Muncullah sinar di tubuh mereka, mengubah mereka jadi Duo Pretty Cure dengan tongkat anak baik yang dapat menyembuhkan anak-anak nakal!

"Pretty Cure Black!" ujar Kanda sambil pasang pose menggoda. *silahkan bayangkan sendiri*

"Pretty Cure White!" ujar Lavi sambil melakukan kiss-bye.

"Kami adalah…. Pretty Cure! Pahlawan pembela kebajingan, pemberantas keperjakaan!!" teriak Kanda dan Lavi dengan pose 'bersatu'

ASTOJIM!!!!

Skin dan Yukari pingsan di tempat. Mulut mereka berbusa.

"Yes! Jurus baru yang susah payah kita latih ini ternyata berguna juga!" ujar Lavi senang. "Iya,sih. Tapi Yukari jadi ikutan pingsan. Ya sudahlah," gumam Kanda sambil menggendong Yukari.

"Sekarang kita ngapain, Yuu-chan?" tanya Lavi pada Kanda.

Kanda mengangkat bahu. "Cari teman yang lain aja, deh."

"Okeee!"

* * *

"Sebenarnya, apa maksud kalian?" tanya Akira panik. Dia sangat ketakutan pada keluarga Noah itu.

"Begini… Sebenarnya, Dark Innocence itu masih belum sempurna. Karena itulah, kami membutuhkan kekuatan Endless Flower yang ada dalam tubuhmu untuk menyempurnakannya," jelas Tyki sambil tersenyum.

"Masalahnya, penggunaan Endless Flower itu hanya bisa diaktifkan melalui kekuatan musik si nomor 14, alias Allen-kun tercintaaa~" ujar Road sambil mencambuk Allen yang sudah berdarah-darah.

"Untuk membangkitkan si nomor 14, kami harus memasangkan alat adaptasi ini padanya," Tyki memasangkan semacam kabel di kepala Allen.

"Hentikan! Berhenti menyakiti Allen!" teriak Akira menangis ketakutan.

"Tenang saja. Kami tidak akan membunuh kalian,' ujar Cyril santai.

Akira memeluk Allen lebih erat.

Lavi… tolong aku…

"A.. Aki..chan.." bisik Allen. "Y-ya, Llen? Ada apa? Kamu mau ngomong apa?" bisik Akira ketakutan mendengar suara Allen yang lirih tak berdaya.

"A..ki…ra.. aku.."

"Ya? ya?"

"Laper…"

Akira ingin menjitak Allen saat itu juga karena merusak momen menegangkan.

* * *

"Lama tak jumpa, Aion…."

Aion hanya diam mantap sosok Lulubell di depannya.

"Lulubell.." bisik Aion rindu.

* * *

Millenium Earl mengamati semua kejadian lewat multi-monitor di depanya.

"Waduuuh~. Semua Noah-noah ku tercinta sepertinya kalah semua. Yang masih belum selesai cuma Lulu-chan dan si Aion!" gumam Millenium Earl dengan malas sambil makan pop-corn.

"Earl Millenium," seorang gadis berambut biru sepanjang siku mendekat kepada Earl dari belakang.

"Ada apa, Sumeragi-chan?" tanya Earl dengan nada riang.

"Anda jangan bermain-main terus seperti itu. Miss Aru sudah bisa dipakai untuk bertarung. Gunakan saja dia untuk menghabisi para exorcist itu secepatnya," gadis itu memberi saran dengan nada yang dingin.

Earl tertawa.

"Sabarlah, Sumeragi-chan. Jangan terlalu terburu-buru. Atau kau sudah tak sabar untuk bertemu dengan Reiya-chan?"

Gadis itu melempar pandangan kesal pada Earl.

"Jangan sebut nama itu di depanku!! Bocah sialan itu… beraninya mengkhianati keluarga….." bisik gadis itu penuh kebencian.

Gadis berambut sesiku itu menutar obeng di tangan kanannya dan menghantamnya ke wallpaper dinding. Tangan kirinya menggenggam seperangkat tang, solder, dan kikir yang sudah terasah tajam.

"Tolong jangan merusak wallpaper Barbie-nya, Sumeragi-chan… itu harganya mahal~" ujar Earl mengingatkan.

**TO BE CONTINUED….**

SIAPA GAMIGAJETAI itu? (GAdis MIsterius GAk JElas TAnpa Identitas)

Apa hubungannya dengan Reiya? Mengapa namanya sama-sama Sumeragi? Mengapa dia juga membawa obeng dan seperangkat alat mekanik seperti Reiya?

Dan bagaimana nasib Aion, Aru, Akira, dan Allen (semuanya huruf A) yang masih belum jelas?

Nantikan kelanjutannya!!

* * *

**Behind the Scene**

**Reiya : Fiiuh. Akhirnya kita syuting juga, walaupun singkat. Sutradara bego itu delay melulu, sih.**

**Pharos : Saia gag terima!! Kenapa adegan pertarungan saia dikit banget?**

**Reiya : Cerewet!! *tendang Pharos jauh-jauh***

**Sena : Syuting-nya bagus, ya, efek sound-nya kerasa.**

**Aya : Iya. Terutama HiruSena-nya. *ngiler***

**Hiruma : HYAHAHAHAHA!!!! *tembak2 AK-47 ke atap***

**Reiya : *melindungi diri* Okeee. Sekian dulu hari ini~. jangan lupa review, ya? Kalo nggak review nanti ada kelinci mati di suatu tempat di dunia ini!**

**Lavi : Kelinci? *noleh ke Reiya*  
**

**Gadis misterius : Reiyaaaa…… akan kubalaaas.... *tusuk-tusuk boneka voodoo*  
**

**Reiya : GYAAAAAA!!!!**


	9. Chapter Special HALLOWEEN

**MODERNIZATION! SPECIAL CHAP 2  
**

**HALLOWEEN, FORBIDDEN ROOM**

**Wah. Sempet juga author ini apdet fic special Halloween. Kelihatannya saia bakal lama apdet karena OSIS harus ngadain acara seleksi… Repot banget, deh, prosedurnya. Tiap hari sampai pulang sore. Tinggal hitung waktu sampai saia masuk rumah sakit. Hahaha.**

**Cerita ini diinspirasikan oleh Beauty and The beast sekalidus OTOMEN. Berdasarkan pada lagu Trick and Treat!**

**Dsiclaimer : D Gray Man milik Hoshino Katsura. Trick and Treat milik Rin dan Len Kagamine. Modernization milik saia.**

**WARNING : No Pair, OC, OOC, Gaje, AU-?-**

**Khu.. khu.. khu.. TRICK OR TREAT??**

* * *

Semua orang di Black Order cabang Eropa tahu kalau Reiya nggak pernah mengunci kamarnya. Dia pernah bercerita kalau waktu kecil, dia bermain-main dengan kunci sehingga dengan sukses terkunci di kamarnya sendiri. Dan baru ditemukan dalam keadaan naas –sekarat,maksudnya- oleh papanya yang baru pulang kerja.

Karena itulah dia trauma dengan kamar yang terkunci.

Apa hubungan antara kamar Reiya, kunci, dan fic Halloween kali ini? Well. Mari kita lihat…

_Semakin dalam dan dalam kamu masuk ke dalam hutan, dihipnotis suara manis_

_Ayolah, ayolah, masuklah lebih dalam lagi untuk bertemu denganku_

"Reiyaaaaa!!" Lavi berlari marathon keliling Black order. "Kenapa, Lavi? Reiya kan lagi ada misi?" ujar Allen mengingatkan Lavi yang kalang kabut. "Alleeen!! Tolongin gwe!! Golem gwe sekarat nih!" Ujar Lavi sambil menunjukkan Golem merah berbentuk kelinci yang kelihatannya memang dalam keadaan sekarat.

"Waduh… nggak minta Komui aja?" Allen mengusulkan, mengelus golem Lavi yang bentar lagi menghadap Tuhan. "Udah. Tapi Komui tadi lagi nonton Maria Obama, alias Miyaming," jelas Lavi sedih.

"Maria Obama? Mi.. Aming?" tanya Allen bingung. "Udah, lupain aja. Yang penting sekarang golemku, nih…" Lavi memeluk golemnya pasrah. Allen menggaruk kepala, bingung. "Umm… Gimana kalo nyari sesuatu di kamar Reiya? Siapa tau ada barang berguna," ujar Allen, sebuah bohlam lampu 2,5 volt nyala di kepalanya.

Lavi berpikir sejenak, "He?" "Kamarnya kan nggak pernah dikunci," Allen mengingatkan. Lavi melirik keadaan golemnya yang naas, kemudian mengangguk. "Baiklah…" Tidak ada pilihan lain...

* * *

_  
Cepatlah cepatlah, larilah secepat yang kaki kecilmu bisa di dalam kegelapan_

_Ayolah ayolah Ini akan menyenangkan Ayo kita mulai permainannya!_

"Baka-usa… Baka-moya… kalian lagi ngapain?" tanya Kanda curiga melihat dua exorcist itu berduaan saja di pojok koridor. Jangan-jangan lagi YAOI-an.

"Kanda! kebetulan! bantu buka'in, dong!" mohon Allen. Kanda baru nyadar kalo mereka berdua sedang berkutat untuk membuka kamar Reiya. "Ogah!" bentak Kanda nggak peduli.

"Plis…. ntar aku traktir soba, deh!' mohon Lavi.

Kanda berhenti sebentar, mikir.

"Soba special extra sambel bawang, deh.." bujuk Allen…

Kanda noleh sedikit.

"Super ultra delicious magnificient Soba extra lemon tea, deh…" tambah Lavi –soba nggak jelas-

Kanda mendekati mereka, mencabut mugen dari sarungnya.

"Minggir!" bentak Kanda kasar, lalu dengan sekuat tenaga menghantam si pintu malang. Sayangnya, si pintu tetap berdiri dengan tersenyum sinis, merasa harga dirinya digores si pintu –yang sebenernya nggak salah-

"Heaaaa!!" Kanda menebas lagi. Tapi si pintu tetap tidak bergeming. Allen mencengkram gagang pintu, mencoba memutar kenop-nya agar terbuka. Tapi percuma. Sepertinya kamar itu memang betul-betul terkunci.

"Duuuh.. kok bisa dikunci, ya?" Lavi memeluk golemnya sedih. Lavi mendorong pintu kesal. Allen dan Kanda juga ikut mendorong pintu.

"Nani?" Allen terkejut merasakan pintu bergerak. "UWAAAAAAAAAH!!" mereka bertiga terkejut saat tubuh mereka terdorong ke depan akibat mendorong pintu kuat-kuat.

GEDUBRAK!! Mereka bertiga jatuh bersamaan.

"Wadauu…" desah Allen kesakitan. Bibirnya dengan sukses mencium lantai marmer yang dingin.

"Cih.." Kanda mengerang kesal.

"Adudududuh…." gumam lavi sambil mengangkat kepalanya.

"Hwakh!!' Jerit Lavi kaget.

"Kenapa?" Allen bangkit duduk, menatap Lavi heran. "Eh, nggak… Tadi kayaknya.. Aku lihat sesuatu," bisik Lavi masih agak kaget.

"Aargh! sana, cepat cari barang yang kamu butuhkan!" bentak Kanda menyadarkan tujuan semula mereka bertiga.

"eh, iya.." Lavi segera melihat sekeliling. dengan segera, dia menemukan baterai baru di rak bagian paling atas. "Syukurlaaaah!!" Lavi nangis terharu. Golemnya kini kembali ceria seperti habis minum Inzana.

"Huh. Aku pergi," Kanda melangkahkan kakinya keluar kamar, tidak suka berlama-lama di kamar si maniak (Reiya) itu.

Begitu menginjakkan kakinya ke luar, Kanda menoleh ke belakang.

Matanya membelalak, terkejut.

Allen.

Seseorang. lebih tepatnya, sesuatu. Memeluk Allen.

"Moyashi!!!' teriak Kanda.

Allen menoleh, kaget. Kanda mengerjapkan matanya. Nggak ada apa-apa.

"Eh, nggak…," Kanda segera berbalik, pergi. 'cuma perasaanku' bisik Kanda tidak yakin.

* * *

_Tongkat kayu manis ini adalah tongkat sihir_

_Bayangkan aku menyihirmu agar tenggelam dalam lautan sirup manis_

_Bermimpilah seakan semua masalah dan kesedihanmu hilang_

_Karena mereka terbuat dari surga. Cicipilah dan tidurlah._

_Akan terasa lebih manis kalau kau dipeluk halusinasi_

"Allen, bisa minta tolong?" tanya Lenalee.

"Eh? Kenapa?" Allen berhenti sebentar.

"Tadi di kamar mandi cewek ada semacam binatang, gitu. Tolong diusir, dong," pinta Lenalee.

Sebenernya Allen juga jijay sama biantang aneh. Apalagi serangga. Tapi daripada dikira pengecut, diapun melakukannya.

"Nggak ada, tuh," bisik Allen pada dirinya sendiri. Dia membawa persenjataan lengkap (seperangkat alat pel) untuk membasmi si binatang.

Mata abu-abunya menangkap sekilas gerakan cepat.

Sesuatu yang seperti bergerak di bak mandi.

"Ihh!! Jangan-jangan masuk ke bak mandi!" gumam allen jijik. Allen mendekati bak madi sambil mengacungkan tongkat pel.

"MOGYAAAA!!" Allen terpeleset dan kecebur di bak. "Astojim… Malangnya nasibku.." gumam Allen, memaksa dirinya untuk bangkit lagi ketika….

"ah?" Allen terkejut ketika sepertinya sesuatu menarik kakinya.

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!! Waaa!! Tolong!! Tasukete! Tasukete!" Jerit Allen. "Haak!! Blp!" Allen tersedak. Separuh wajahnya sudah terbenam…. Dia merasakan cengkeraman di kakinya semakin erat…

"Allen!!" Komui menyeretnya keluar dari bak mandi.

"Uhuk.. uhuk!!' Allen terbatuk-batuk.

"A.. ada apa?" Lavi yang mendengar teriakan Allen datang.

"Te.. terimakasih, Komui…" Allen gemetar.

"Kamu ini Kenapa? bukannya tadi diminta Lenalee mencari binatang aneh?" tanya Komui. Allen menggeleng. Terlalu shock untuk bicara. Apa-apaan itu tadi?

* * *

Gosip itu cepat menyebar.

Gosip tentang Allen yang tenggelam di kamar mandi itu sudah menyebar.

"Eh, tahu, tidak?" seorang finder bercerita kepada finder sahabatnya.

"Katanya, dulu, kamar Reiya-sama itu pernah ditinggali seorang exorcist cewek!" cerita finder itu.

"Eh, trus?" temannya tertarik.

"Dan katanya, exorcist itu jatuh cinta pada Noah. Cinta mereka pun ditentang.. Lalu exorcist cewek itu bunuh diri di kamarnya! Konon, setiap tanggal 31 Oktober, kamar itu akan terkunci. Si exorcist cewek menguncinya, agar tidak ada seorangpun yang melihatnya menangis…" bisik si finder dengan nada yang bermaksud menakut-nakuti.

"hiii!! Apa iya?" temannya merinding.

"Aku juga enggak tahu. Jangan cerita siapa-siapa, ya," ujar temannya.

Tapi, yang namanya rahasia itu memang sulit dijaga.

Dalam waktu sebentar saja, semua orang termasuk Allen langsung megetahui gossip tentang si exorcist wanita yang jatuh cinta pada Noah dan akhirnya bunuh diri itu.

"Denger-denger, sih… Siapapun yang membuka paksa kamarnya saat dia sedang menangis, akan digentayangi!"

"Kamu tau, nggak? katanya, Pertama-tama, Exorcist wanita itu akan menenggelamkan korbannya!!"

Dan berbagai gossip mulai simpang siur.

Allen benar-benar panik sekarang. Sepertinya dia sudah dikutuk oleh exorcist wanita ini. Ingin menangis dia rasanya. Allen bukan tipe orang yang suka hal-hal berbau horror.

"Aku harus gimana, dong?" bisik Allen panik.

Berdasarkan gossip, exorcist wanita itu akan mengambil nyawanya ketika tanggal 31 Oktober berakhir. Yaitu tepat pada jam 12.00.

* * *

"Hmm…. Mending ngelawan akuma,ya.." bisik Lavi pasrah ketika mendengar curhatan Allen. "Huweeee!! Tolongin gwe, Lavi!!" Allen ketakutan.

Lavi berpikir sejenak. Kemudian melepas syalnya. "Nih, gwe kasih jimat keberuntungan! Amitaba!" ujar Lavi sambil melilitkan syal ke leher Allen dengan tidak bertanggung jawab. "Laviii!!! ini nggak bakalan ngefeeek!!" bentak Allen kesal.

_K__alau kau menutup mata, nanti kau tidak bisa melihat apa-apa_

_Kau akan melihat tangan kakimu diikat, dipasung di sepatu hak-ku_

_Kau sudah menyerah. Tak ada gunanya melawan. Aah~~_

Allen memeluk bantalnya erat-erat. Masih sore, tapi dia sudah ngantuk. Lebih baik tidur daripada ada kejadian yang nggak-enggak lagi.

Allen memejamkan mata…

Tiba-tiba dia merasakan sesuatu.

"U… uhk.." Allen mengerang.

"Aaaahk!!" Allen menjerit tertahan. Syal pemberian Lavi mencekiknya perlahan.

Allen mencoba melawan, tapi…

BRAK!! Lavi masuk ke kamar Allen.

"Oi, Allen! Ini, aku bawa dango biar kamu jadi semanga….? Wuaaaa!!" Lavi buru-buru melepas syal-nya. Allen bernafas putus-putus.

"Wuuuaaa!! Kenapa, Llen? kenapaa?" teriak Lavi histeris. "Ehk.. Syal mu… mencekik-ku.." ujar Allen. Nafasnya terengah-engah. Dia benar-benar ketakutan sekarang.

_Terkadang kita bisa melihat kilauan pisau bermata dua_

_Sebuah cinta yang tidak ada, sebab tidak ada yang sempurna_

_Dibalik lubang, ada sesuatu yang tidak pernah kulihat_

Allen duduk di meja Kantin dengan posisi seperti L. Dia cemas. Bahkan mungkin sudah melebihi batas cemas. Lavi dan Lenalee menemaninya dengan khawatir.

"Jangan khawatir, llen… ntar kalau kamu mati, aku akan kubur kamu di pemakaman mewah, " hibur -?- Lavi. "iya, Llen! ntar di surga, ada banyak mitarashi dango menanti!" ujar Lenalee ikut menghibur -?-

Allen menghembuskan nafas pasrah mendengar hiburan -?- sahabat-sahabatnya. "Iya, deh, sebentar, aku mau ambil dango," Allen berdiri dan pergi ke dapur.

"Awas, allen-kun!!" teriak Jerry. Sebuah pisau meleset dan menggores pelipis Allen. Nyaris mengenai matanya.

Lavi dan Lenalee buru-buru mendekat.

"Ada apa?' teriak mereka panik.

Allen bengong. Dia merasakan darah panas menetes dari pelipisnya. Ini sudah keterlaluan!!

* * *

_Lampion yang menyala pada malam hari mebuatku ketakutan_

_oh, anak nakal! Berani sekali kamu bangun cepat sekali?_

_Kalau kamu tidak buta, haruskah aku membuatmu buta?_

Allen benar-benar panik. Allen menyadarkan kepalanya pada meja Kantin. Lavi dan Lenalee tidur di sisinya. Allen merasa takut.

Tapi, bagaimanapun juga, Allen tak kuasa menahan kantuk… Godaan untuk menutup mata semakin besar……

Allen merasaka sesuatu menindih tubuhnya. Tubuhnya tidak bisa bergerak. Dia merasakan sebuah tangan meraba kelopak matanya, mencoba mencabut bola matanya….

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGH!!!" Teriak Allen. Lavi dan Lenalee segera terbangun.

"A.. Allen??" Lenalee kaget.

Allen menyentuh matanya. Tidak ada apa-apa…

_Hei, Lihat, kamu tertawa! Pemandangan yang manis, bukan?  
Tapi karena kamu masih berbohong, ayo kita mulai lagi permainan kita malam ini_

"Cuma… mimpi.." bisik Allen ketakutan.

Lavi menepuk-nepuk kepala Allen, prihatin.

_Kenapa kamu meringkuk ketakutan seperti tikus kecil yang hampir mati?_

_Apa kau ingin segelas susu hangat agar kamu merasa nyaman?_

_Di sini adalah rumahku, sama hangatnya dengan tempat lain di manapun._

Allen mengaitkan kedua tangannya lalu menciumnya (Tsunaide te ni kiss wo-?-) sambil berdoa Bapa kami 100 kali berturut-turut.

DIa lebih memilih melawan seribu akuma level 4 daripada ketemu hantu begini.

Lagian, hantu itu nggak adil banget.

Yang masuk ke kamar kan 3 orang sekaligus, tapi Kenapa cuma dia yang digentayangi?

Nggak adiiiil!!! Allen ingin berteriak sekencang-kencangnya. Tapi percuma saja demo ke Hantu kan? Iya kalo didengerin. Ntar kalo dibunuh gimana?

Lavi dan Lenalee masih di sebelahnya. Allen meringkuk ketakutan. Pikirannya terus tertuju pada hantu itu. Dia menutup mata, mencoba berpikir…

Sampai dia merasakan sesuatu di lehernya.

"Ap…" ujar Allen kaget.

"MUGEN!!! SOUL TRAP!!" Kanda mengayunkan mugen ke belakang bahu Allen.

Allen terperangah, menatap ke balik bahunya. Entah sejak kapan, Kanda udah UPGRADE skill Mugen buat nangkep hantu.

Di belakangnya, seorang wanita bertubuh nyaris tembus pandang terikat oleh segel.

_Aku hanya mencari apa yang ada di kantongmu_

_Berikan padaku, cepat! cepat berikan padaku sekarang juga!_

_jangan tanya aku kapan dan dimana. Kamu nggak perlu tahu_

"Yesss!! hantunya ketangkap!!" Allen bersorak girang, membangunkan Lavi dan Lenalee. "Apa?" tanya Lavi masih separo tidur.

Hantu wanita itu mulai menangis.

Allen, Lavi, Lenalee, dan Kanda jadi salting.

"Uwaaaa!! jangan nangis!" ujar Allen membujuk, "Kenapa kamu menggentayangiku?" tanya Allen baik-baik.

Hantu itu terisak.

**'Dulu… Aku adalah exorcist di sini. Dulu tinggal di kamar yang tadi pagi kalian dobrak'** hantu itu bercerita. Allen sweatdropped. Kok persis yang di gossip?

**'Lalu… aku jatuh cinta pada seorang Noah..'** lanjut hantu itu. Lavi cengo. Persis gossip nih.

"Lalu, kamu bunuh diri, ya? oooh~~!!! Malangnya dirimu!!! Jangan khawatir, kami akan membantumu!!" Lenalee memeluk –walaupun nembus- hantu itu sambil berlinang air mata.

**'Eh? Siapa yang bunuh diri?' **Hantu itu bingung.

"Lho? Menurut gossip, kamu bunuh diri?" tanya Allen. Kanda mengangguk.

**'Duuh!! Siapa, sih, yang nyebarin gossip? Saia meninggal karena kecelakaan waktu misi!'** ujar hantu itu tidak terima akan penyebab kematiannya yang dikarang seenak udel sendiri oleh pembuat gossip.

"Trus? Kenapa kamu kembali ke Black Order?" tanya Allen penasaran.

Hantu itu tersenyum lembut,** 'Yonjuu… iya, Noah itu bernama Yonjuu.. Yonjuu berulang tahun tanggal 31.. Tapi, pada hari itu aku meninggal karena kecelakaan saat misi..'**

Allen, Lavi, dan Lenalle nangis sesenggukan.

"Huhuhuhuhu… mengharukaaan…" bisik Lavi sambil nangis Bombay.

"Kami akan membantumu!!" Lenale mengepalkan tangan.

**'Terimakasih, tapi tidak perlu…. Sebenarnya, yang membuatku masih belum bisa ke Surga adalah karena aku masih menyesal…'** Hantu itu melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Allen, "Apa yang membuatmu masih penasaran?"

**"Perasaannya padaku…'** bisik hantu itu. **"Aku masih belum tahu dia mencintaiku atau hanya memanfaatku untuk mendapatkan innocence…'**

**'Maaf, ya, bocah rambut putih. Aku tidak bermaksud menggentayangimu. Hanya saja, kamu sangat misrip dengan Yonjuu,'** Hantu itu meminta maaf.

"Tapi, jangan lakukan hal-hal seperti itu! mencekik, menenggelamkan.." Allen bergidik mengingatnya.

Hantu itu menutup mulut, terkejut. **"Maaf!! Maaf!! Saya tidak bermaksud begitu!! Waktu di kamar mandi, sebenarnya ada tikus masuk ke bak mandi!! Waktu kamu jatuh ke bak mandi, saya mencoba meraih tikus itu! Dan ternyata malah kena kaki-mu!! Maaf!! maaf!!'** Hantu itu menunduk berkali-kali.

Allen, Lavi, dan Kanda cengo. Sepertinya alasan itu agak maksa...

Lenalee tiba-tiba jadi mual. Tikus di bak mandi??

**"Lalu.. yang syal waktu itu… Sebenarnya waktu kamu tidur, syal-nya hampir lepas. Aku mencoba membetulkannya tapi malah mencekikmu!!" **Hantu itu seperti mau nangis karena merasa bersalah.

**"Lalu, soal pisau itu, Aku melempar pisaunya karena di belakangmu ada lintah! Aku tidak mau kamu sampai kena lintah! Tapi malah mengenai keningmu…' **Hantu itu menjelaskan lagi.

**"Lalu.. lalu… Aku ingin melihat keadaan keningmu… Tapi karena kamu terbangun.. Kamu mengira aku ingin mencongkel matamu.. Maafkan akuuuu~~' **ujar Hantu itu.

Keempat exorcist cengo. Ternyata cuma kesalahpahaman gara-gara gossip nggak jelas.

"Ternyata… Aku juga minta maaf, ya? Karena mengira kamu menggentayangiku.." ujar Allen. Hantu itu tersenyum manis. **'Iya.. terimakasih.. Sekarang lebih baik aku pergi..' **Hantu itu kemudian melayang pergi.

"Chotto matte!" Kanda memanggil. Hantu itu menoleh, **"Eh.. ya?'**

"Apa namamu Manna?" tanya Kanda.

**'i.. iya.. Bagaimana kau tahu?'** Hantu itu terkejut.

"Aku menemukan ini saat dipaksa merapikan ruang kerja Komui.." Kanda mengulurkan surat usang yang bertuliskan '_FROM YONJUU, TO MANNA"_

Kanda membukakan amplopnya lalu memperlihatkannya pada Mana.

_Dear Manna._

_Aku berhasil Kabur dari pengawasan Earl._

_pergilah dari Black Order dan ayo kita berkelana bersama._

_Aku sudah mendapatkan Noah Ark, jadi mereka tidak akan bisa berbuat apa-apa!_

_Kita bisa berkelana dengan sirkus keliling milik temanku._

_Aku tunggu di RewindingTown._

_Dengan Sepenuh Cinta, October 31 1958_

_Yonjuu Millenium_

Manna menutup mulutnya terperangah.

**'Yonjuu… Yonjuu.. memang mencintaiku… Syukurlah…'** bisiknya bahagia. Air matanya menetes. **"Terimakasih, kalian semua…. Ada untungnya juga aku ke sini… terimakasih… Maaf sudah merepotkan..' **Hantu itu menangis bahagia, bersamaan dengan jiwanya yang disucikan, kembali ke Surga.

Allen terus menatap kepergian hantu itu.

"Selamat tinggal…."

Allen bergumam..., bersamaan dengan berdentangnya loceng 12 kali, pertanda 1 November telah datang...

_Makanlah permen manis ini. Ini bukan keramahan yang palsu._

_Berikan kepadaku, cepatlah! Berikan kepadau._

_Sekarang Juga._

**FINE…. not yet?**

Reiya hanya bisa bengong saat baru pulang dari misi. "Kenapa kamarku berantakan begini?"

Rupanya, setelah mengetahui kalau udah nggak ada hantu di kamar Reiya, banyak orang ke kamar itu untuk menemukan barang-barang ajaib –emang Doraemon?-

Konon, menurut gossip, setelah kejadian itu Reiya mengunci kamarnya dengan sensor Suhu, deteksi sidik jari, dan identifikasi lensa mata untuk menghindari tamu tak diundang....

* * *

**Hahaha….. Gag tau Kenapa jadi Sweet horror gini…. Btw, siapa yang tahu tentang Yonjuu? namanya kuambil dari orang aslinya di Manga (D Gray Man juga). Kisah hidupnya juga kurang lebih persis. Yang bisa nebak aku kasih permen, deh!!**

**Balesan Ripiu yang anonymous :**

**Reiga : (Padahal serumah, ngapain dibales) Bukan kamu, say. Wakakak.**

**Hael : JANGAN CURHAT DI FANFICTION!! Pekewuh, kan? Telpon, kek, sms, kek! lagian nicknamemu narsis bngt….**

**Nadeshiko (Yuki Kanda) : Hehe.. iya.. Sibuk nih…**

**Helen : Terus baca ya, Hel. Sori soal catetan Biologimu!**

**Kimchi : Maaf soal salah tulis!! Hehe. Soalnya, di manga-nya sendiri penulisannya emang beda-beda… Mulai sekarang saia pake Innocence aja, ya?**

**Ayo KLIK REVIEW... Yang click dapet treat dari saya, deeh~~~ Flame juga boleh, kok.  
**


	10. Chapter 8 PAST

**MODERNIZATION! CHAP 8**

**Gomen saia baru bisa update sekarang! Saia udah kelas 3 dan harus ujian, pulang sore segala macem. Apalagi mami saia ngelarang saia buka kompie… Akhirnya saia terpaksa bikin ini fic pake kertas en bolpen. (Biar kelihatan kalo kayaknya belajar)**

**Doain saia Lulus UN!!**

**Disclaimer : D Gray Man adalah hak milik Hoshino Katsura seutuhnya. Kimchi Sumeragi adalah OC milik Kentona Seizaburo. Reiya Sumeragi ya Reiya Sumeragi.**

**Pairing : Straight OC.**

**WARNING : OOC, GAJHE, YURI (?), Ingat! Kisah ini hanya fanfic. Kesamaan nama dan tempat jelas-jelas disengaja! *plak***

**Ya sudah, kita nikmati saja~~~**

* * *

Semua penghuni asrama tidak ada yang berniat mendengarkan pertengkaran mereka.

Bagi kedua gadis itu, Tiada Hari Tanpa Bertengkar mungkin adalah slogan yang senantiasa diemban.

"Tapi, Kimchi, sungguh, aku tidak bermaksud..,"

"Terserahlah!!"

"Tapi.. Itu kan keputusan Kururu-sama dan Komui-san.. Jadi, aku nggak berhak..,"

"Pergi saja kamu!! Lebih baik kamu menghilang selamanya!! Aku benci padamu!"

"Kimchi…" Reiya melihat sahabatnya yang lari masuk ke dalam kamarnya, meraung keras-keras.

Reiya mencoba memutar kenop pintu kamar Kimchi. Tapi dikunci.

"Kimchi….," Reiya menunduk sedih. Kemudian dia menyadari sesuatu hal yang sangat penting.

"Sial kau!!!! Woiii!! Terus gwe tidur di mana!! Kita kan sekamar! Bejad luu!!" Reiya mengumpat kesal.

"BERISIK!!" bentak salah seorang tetangganya sambil melempar uang receh.

"Wah! Lumayan, 500 perak!" ujar Reiya berseri-seri.

"Hah?" Reiya nyadar, "BUKAN ITUUUUU!!! TRUS GWE TIDUR DI MANA??"

Sepertinya malam ini Reiya terpaksa harus menginap di luar. *sigh*

* * *

Tempat Favorit Reiya setelah Kamar Tidur dan Kamar Mandi : LOTENG!!

Loteng dengan jendela yang besar adalah saluran frustasi bagi Reiya. Hebusan angin malam yang sejuk selalu berhasil membuat gadis itu rileks kembali.

"Kururu-sama dan Komui-san bego…," Reiya menggumam pada dirinya sendiri. Bukan ini yang dia mau. Kini tidak hanya Kimchi. Semua siswa di sekolah berasramanya sudah mengetahui kabar itu. Dan kekuatan gossip itu ternyata memang luar biasa. Masalahnya, di sekolah asrama yang mayoritas siswanya adalah perempuan, gossip beredar sering sekali jadi 'miring'.

Pro dan kontra. Banyak yang tidak setuju dan sangat sedikit yang setuju. Yang setuju memutuskan untuk diam saja, supaya tidak dicerca siswa lain. Yang tidak setuju sangat bersemangat. Dengan gencar mereka melontarkan fitnah semacam, "Reiya nyogok kepala sekolah," "Reiya pakai jampi-jampi dari Mbah Ki Joko Bodo," atau bahkan, "Reiya mengancam akan me-XXX kepala sekolah kalau tidak diberikan tugas itu,"

Persetan dengan semua itu!! Reiya menarik napas dalam-dalam… menahannya selama 1 jam.. lalu mati… YA ENGGAKLAAAH!!! Reiya menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya dengan berat. Gosip gossip nggak jelas asal-usulnya itu benar-benar membuatnya gerah.

Reiya jadi agak putus asa. Sempat terbayang perkataan Kimchi, "Lebih baik kamu menghilang selamanya!!"

"Hmmm….. kalo bunuh diri dengan terjun dari lantai 4 mall gimana, ya…," Reiya memikirkannya dengan serius, mengingat bunuh diri di mall yang sedang trend saat ini. "Jangan ah… Kasian nanti yang di mall. Ngebersihinnya repot, belum lagi kalo arwah gwe gag tenang dan malah ngehantuin mall itu," ujar Reiya menggelengkan kepala.

"Hmm…. Kalo bunuh diri nabrak ke kereta? Ah, nggak ah. Kasihan nanti, jadwal keretanya ketunda,"

"Hmm… Nyilet tangan? Ogah. Cakit, Cyerem," (sok imut)

"Atau…. Minum baigon? Superpel? Amoniak? Ogah ah. Pait. Ntar berbusa lagi,"

"Aaaah!!" tiba-tiba Reiya mendapat pencerahan, "Kalau dicium ama Kim Bum atau Rain atau Robert Pattinson pasti bisa mati, kan?" (saking senengnya)

Tapi Reiya kembali kecewa karena dia cukup waras untuk sadar bahwa dia gag mungkin ketemu, apalagi dicium, sama artis-artis ganteng kayak mereka.

Tapi… setelah Reiya pikir-pikir lagi…. Menghilang belum tentu harus mati, kan?

Gadis itu memakai pakaian lengkap dan memasang google-nya. Sang Queen alias si obeng tercinta diikat di sabuknya. Reiya duduk di kusen jendela sambil memakai roller blade. Sebelum dia terjun ke bawah, sempat terbayang wajah Kimchi yang menuduhnya dengan penuh kebencian.

Reiya pun mulai menyanyi dengan sedih.

"Aaah… Kimchi… wajahmuu… cerahkan duniaku…" ? –lagu gag nyambung-

"Selamat tinggal kasih, ku tak akan kembali lagi… aku pergi… sangat lamaaaa.. Hanya se-abad saja, ku akan kembali lagi. Asalkan engkau tetap… menantiiiii~~~~ " –gila-

"Kau cinta… pertama dan terakhirku~" nyanyi Reiya sok melankolis.

Dan Reiya pun terjun ke dalam kegelapan.

Tubuh gadis itu bereaksi dengan cepat, dan meluncur di jalanan dengan mulus. Dia terus berlari dan berlari. Meninggalkan sekolah jauh di belakang. Membiarkan ke manapun angin membawanya. Terbang… dan terbang….

Dia menyukai sensasi ini. Perasaan ketika roda di kakinya membawanya pergi, melesat bagaikan rajawali sakit ayan...

**DUAAAAKH!!! -**sepertinya Reiya membentur sesuatu-

"WAAAADAAAAWWW!!" teriak Reiya kaget.

"INU!!!" bentak objek yang ditabrak.

"Adududududuh… I-inu?"

Reiya kesakitan, dia baru saja membentur seseorang dengan sangat keras. "Baka!! Inu!!" seorang yang ditabraknya mengumpat keras. Walaupun Reiya nggak ngerti maksud orang itu, tetep aja dia ngerasa kalo dia dipisuhin. (Buat yang nggak tau Inu itu apa, cari aje di kamus)

Reiya memperhatikan wanita cantik berambut panjang yang menatapnya dengan penuh nafsu membunuh. "Mbak… Cewek ngomongnya jangan kasar-kasar, dong…" Reiya agak kesal sedikit. _Dasar, cantik-cantik kok galak_, pikirnya.

Mbak-mbak cantik itu malah tambah marah. "WTF!!! Bilang ape lu tadi?? Mbak?? Gwe cowok tauuu!! Cowoook!! Priaa!! Keturunan Adam!! Batangan!!" bentaknya. _'Makjan. Suaranya ngebass, euy. Tapi, batangan itu apa?' _ pikir Reiya dengan polosnya.

"Maaf, deh, mba… eh, mas…. Mas sih yang salah…. Udah tau mau ditabrak kagak minggir," ujar Reiya ngeles.

"Enak aje lu! Mana gwe tau lu mau nabrak!! Makanya, kalo mau nabrak, klakson dulu!!" –emangnye mobil? Pake klakson segala-

"Hey, hey… Kanda, apa-apaan nih?" seorang gadis berambut biru dikucir dua datang dan menanyai Kanda. "Kanda…. Udah dong. Kita kan lagi nyari innocence yang dibilang Komui-niisan ada di sekitar sini. Perjalanan ke sekolah asrama katholik gag jelas itu masih lama, lho," seorang gadis berambut hijau satunya memperingatkan.

"Berisik. Akira, Lenalee. Ni anak nih! Nabrak gwe! Ayo bayar! Tanggung jawab!" palak Kanda tanpa ampun sambil mencengkeram kerah Reiya. "Ogaaaah!! Saia nggak salaaaah!!" Reiya mewek. "Kanda!! Kamu jangan kasar sama cewek!" bentak si rambut biru, Akira. Akira melepaskan cekikan Kanda dan melindungi Reiya.

Reiya berlindung di balik Akira dengan sikap defensif. Kanda tersulut kesal. "Grrr!! Dasar boca.."

PIP PIP PIP PIP!!

Perkataan Kanda terhenti karena bunyi berisik yang dikeluarkan dari makhluk semacam burung hitam terbang yang dikenali Reiya sebagai golem.

Mata Reiya membelalak terkejut. Seketika itu juga dia baru memperhatikan pakaian mereka. Seragam Black Order? Golem? Kalau begitu… mereka ini….

PIP PIP PIP PIP PIP PIP!! INNOCENCE DETECTED!! DETECTED!! DETECTED!!

"Celaka dua belas.…," bisik Reiya pelan ketika melihat ketiga exorcist di depannya melihat gadis itu dengan cengo.

* * *

"Rei-chan?"

Reiya tersadar dari lamunannya. Ditatapnya seorang gadis berambut oranye di depan wajahnya, Aya.

"Eh?"

"Kok malah EH!! Dasaaar!! Ngelamun mulu!! Ntar ayam tetangga mati, loh!" Aya cemberut.

"Hee…," Reiya mengusap jidatnya. Kenapa tiba-tiba kepikiran soal Kimchi, ya?

"Kita gimana, dong? Di mana sih, anak-anak lain?" Aya menggandeng tangan Reiya, menuntunnya berjalan ke depan.

"Entahlah…."

"Kamu tadi ngelamunin apaan, sih, Rei?"

"Hard yaoi Mukuro-Hibari," jawab Reiya ngasal.

"!!!!!*blush*" Aya kaget. Ternyata Aya juga ngikutin Sinetron KHR di Japansiar, toh.

* * *

Sementara itu, di tempat lain...

"Lama tak jumpa, Aion…."

"Lulubell.." bisik Aion rindu.

"Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu, ya… Sejak kejadian itu..," Lulubell memamerkan senyum mautnya.

"Lulubell… Kamu masih selalu mengingat hari itu?"

"Tentu saja," Lulubell melangkah, mendekat, "Itu adalah hari dimana aku kehilangan sesatu yang paling berharga bagiku,"

"Tapi, tapi, Lulubell… Yang menang arisan, kan, aku! Aku yang berhak atas hadiahnya dong!" Aion membela diri. GUBRAK. Rupanya dulu mereka adalah teman arisan.

"Bohong!! Kau pasti sudah mencurangi undiannya sehingga yang keluar adalah namamu!! Pasti!!" Lulubell ngotot nggak mau terima.

"Sungguh, Lulu!! Aku jujur!" ratap Aion pasrah.

"Pembohooong!! Seharusnya DVD YAOI LEMON HARDCORE LIMITED EDITION ITU JADI MILIKUUUU!!!!" teriak Lulubell sekencang-kencangnya. Dasar fujoshi maniak.

Earl Millenium yang sedang menonton adegan ini melalui CCTV langsung sweatdropped.

"Kalau begitu, mari kita bernegosiasi," ujar Aion dengan gaya yang mirip agen CIA kecebur got.

"Nego apa?" Lulubell tertarik, menanggapi Aion dengan gaya yang mirip agen FBI hanyut ke Laut Selatan.

"Tolong kasih aku denah Noah HQ lengkap dengan keterangan di mana Allen, Akira, dan Aru ditawan," ajak Aion bernego. Lulubell tampak ragu, "Bayarannya tentu saja DVD itu," Aion tersenyum licik.

"Deal," ujar Lulubell langsung, menjabat tangan Aion. Muka Lulubell udah senyum-senyum mesum.

"WOIII!!! PENGKHIANAAAT!" teriak Earl Millenium yang menonton pertarungan –bukan pertarungan,sih, tapi negosiasi- kesal setengah mati.

"HUUU!!! Pertarungan nggak seruuuuu!! Penonton kecewaaa!! Kembalikan uang kamii!!" teriak para penonton yang muncul entah dari mana.

* * *

"Hai, rasanya lorong ini nggak habis-habis,ya, aku mulai capek nih, Tapi lorong ini bentuknya aneh, menurun," Lavi memainkan palunya dengan kurang kerjaan. "Hmmh. Nggak tau," jawab Kanda sekenanya. "Trus gimana,nih? Mau coba kontak sama yang lain?" Lavi terus nyerocos. "Terserah," Kanda cuek.

Lavi mengeluarkan mobile golem-nya dan memencet nomor Reiya.

TUT…. TUT…. TUT…

"Halo?"

"Yes!! Nyambung!!"

"Ha? Nyari Pak Sambung?"

"Bukan, bego!! Ini Reiya, kan?"

"Ha? Cari siapa mas? Nggak ada yang namanya Reiya tuh. Lea, Mina, Painem, sih malah ada. Per-jamnya bisa nego, lho, mas."

"Hah?" Lavi menyadari sesuatu, "Tunggu, ini siapa?"

"Resepsionis kedai Erotis Honey Bunny Sweety Chu-chu Muach muach,"

"Kedai… Ero.. tis?"

"Yes!! Tempat buat PIIP PIIP PIIP!!"

Seketika itu juga wajah Lavi memerah malu, Lavi membanting golemnya. Sungguh bejaaaad~~!!!!

Kanda geleng-geleng kepala. Tumben-tumbennya Lavi gag mau hal-hal begituan.

"Udah, tobat, lu? Sampe menjauhkan diri dari hal-hal mesum," Kanda tersenyum mengejek.

"Bukan gitu!! Tapi semua percakapan dari golem kan bisa disadap sama Reiya!! Ntar kalo ketauan selingkuh, bisa diapain gwe??"

Jiah. Kirain udah tobat… Ternyata….

* * *

"Reiyaa!! Ayaa!!" Aion melambai pada kedua gadis yang sedang berjalan di lorong. "Aion-sama!! Gimana caranya bisa ketemu?" Reiya sangat senang bisa bertemu dengan salah satu rekannya. "Ehhem," Aion berdeham, "ceritanya panjang,"

"Nggak penting, deh! Yang penting, sekarang kita harus cari Kanda dan Lavi yang seharusnya berada di sekitar sector 007," Aion menjetikkan jari tangannya. Reiya dan Aya mengangguk bersamaan. Ketiganya segera berlari secepat mungkin. Terutama Reiya yang memakai roller-blader.

"Reiya, Jangan cepat-cepat! Di daerah ini banyak jebakannya," Aion mengingatkan. Mereka berjalan agak lambat karena jalan itu berbentuk menanjak.

"KYAAAAA!!!" belum sampai 3 detik Aion ngomong, Aya tanpa sengaja menginjak salah satu ubin dan menghasilkan beberapa panah melesat menghantam mereka.

Untunglah Aion menangkisnya tepat waktu.

"Ka… kaget aku…" Aya ngos-ngosan.

Ketika mereka bertiga berjalan lebih jauh, mereka mendengar suara berisik.

Aion dan Reiya menoleh pada Aya.

"Apa, sih? Aku nggak ngapa-ngapain, kok!!" teriak Aya kesal.

Tetapi suara berisik itu semakin keras.

"WAAAAAA!!!!!!!"

"Lho? Ini suara Lavi…," Reiya menyadari.

Mereka bertiga melihat siluet dua orang berlari sekencang mungkin ke arah mereka.

"Itu Lavi sama Kanda!! Tunggu, yang digendong Kanda itu Yukari?" Aya menunjuk kearah dua orang itu. Masalahnya, dua orang itu sedang lari dari batu raksasa yang menggelinding dengan cepat, siap menggilas mereka.

"Gawat!! Kita harus kabur, Rei-chan, Aion-sama….., lho?" Aya menyadari Aion dan Reiya sudah nggak ada. Rupanya dua orang itu sudah ambil jurus langkah seribu. "Curaaang!! Kabur duluaan!! Dasar! Jendral ama muridnya sama ajaa!!" Aya menjerit kesal.

Aya mengikuti mereka sesegera mungkin. Namun, langkah mereka terhadang oleh gadis berambut pendek dengan mata Geass bercahaya. Sang exorcist cabang Oceania, Aru.

Aion berhenti berlari ketika melihat keponakannya itu berdiri di depan mereka dengan mata mengancam. "Konbanwaaa~~~" ujar Hologram earl yang muncul entah dari mana. Sepertinya si Earl itu buta waktu. Bisanya ngucapin selamat malam doang.

"Apa kabar, para Exorcist? Sepertinya kalian sedang kesusahan dengan jebakan Batuku?" ujar Earl menikmati.

"Aru!! Kamu baik-baik aja?" Aion dengan cemas memerhatikan keponakannya.

"Aru-chan!! Syukur kamu selamat!!" Aya tersenyum senang. (Inner Aya : Gyaa!! Kenapa nggak mati aja, sih? Kan Aru suka nge-goda Allen melulu!)

"Wah… Reunian..," komentar Reiya.

"…… JANGAN KACANGIN GUEEEEE!!!!" Teriak Sang Earl Millenium membahana.

"Nggak ada waktu buat meladenin om-om muka mesum," jawab Reiya cuek.

"Siapa yang om-om muka mesuum??!!" teriak Earl tersinggung.

"Yang penting kita lari dulu dari jebakan batu ini!" Aion mengingatkan mereka semua pada batu yang masih menggelinding di belakang.

Dengan sigap, Aya menonjok Aru sampai pingsan dan menyeretnya untuk lari bersama-sama. Aya dengan senang hati menonjoknya karena masih ada dendam pribadi.

Earl Sweatdrop. Sama sekali nggak ada setia kawannya. Main tonjok aja sama temen sendiri.

Mereka semua berlari, dipimpin oleh Aion yang memegang peta dari Lulubell. Tak lama, mereka bisa menghindari batu dan sampai ke jalan utama.

"Ke sini!! Mulai dari sini, kita bisa masuk ke penjara Allen dan Akira! Tapi… kunci ruangan ini harus dibuka dari mekanisme di ruang sebelah," Aion menunjukkan kepada mereka blueprint NOAH HQ. Kanda mengetuk pintu ruang sebelah. "Nggak bisa. Dari baja. Mugen bisa-bisa bengkok kalau dipaksa," Kanda menganalisa.

"Trus gimana?" Aya kebingungan. "Ah!" Lavi terkejut, dia mendapatkan titik terang. "Eh? Kenapa?" Aion antusias, mengira Lavi menemukan cara. "Ini, nih!! Di balik peta ini, ada tulisannya!!" Lavi semangat, menunjuk belakang eta.

"Oh, ya? Mana?"

_I LOVE KIM BUM!! By LuluBell._

Aion menjitak Lavi. Dasar nggak penting!!!

"Ventilasi," ujar Kanda tiba-tiba. Semuanya menoleh ke Kanda. "Eh?"

"Lubang ventilasi," Kanda menunjuk atas, dan memperlihatkan lubang ventilasi. "Cukup untuk anak perempuan… Naik lewat situ, lalu masuk ke ruang sebelah untuk membuka mekanisme, ya, kan?"

Semua mata memandang Reiya.

Anak perempuan. CHECKLIST.

Muat masuk ventilasi. CHECKLIST.

Jago mesin. CHECKLIST.

Reiya menenggak ludah.

"Reiya cantik, deeh~~" Rayu Aya dengan wajah di manis-maniskan.

Yep. Ada Udang di balik Nasi Goreng.

* * *

"Akan kubalas mereka nantiiiiii…," Reiya meringis penuh dendam. Badannya merah-merah semua karena kesakitan.

Reiya merangkak melalui ventilasi dan masuk ke ruangan mekanis. Ruangan itu tak lebih besar dari kamar mandi umum yang biasa ditulisi BUANG AIR KECIL = 500, BUANG AIR BESAR = 1000, BUANG MAYAT = 1000000.

Gadis itu mengaktifkan innocence nya dan mulai mengotak-atik mesin.

"Hmmm… Ini mesin diapain, ya? Ya udah, dibredel aja…," Reiya mulai membredeli mesin itu dengan tak ber-perikemesinan. (Ngakunya jago mesin, aslinya sih jago ngrusakin mesin)

"Rei-chaan!! Bisa dengar aku?" teriak Aya dari balik pintu, walaupun samar-samar.

"Bisa!!" Reiya balas berteriak.

"Rei-chaan!! Pintunya sudah membuka!!" Aion berteriak.

Reiya cengo. Ternyata pintunya bisa terbuka juga, padahal cuma dibredelin.

Reiya naik melalui ventilasi dan menyusul rekan-rekannya.

Tapi percuma. Ruangan itu kosong.

"Apa maksudnya? Bukannya harusnya ini penjara Allen sama Akira?" Aion kebingungan.

"Kok bisa….?" Lavi bingung.

"KOK MALAH WC UMUM, SIH??!! MANA WC COWOK LAGI!!" Teriak Aya dengan nistanya.

Reiya tertegun, "Ini.. mekanisme dua pintu? Sistem dua katup. Bila diterimakan dalam satu arah, katrol akan menarik tuas sehingga akan memicu gerakan elektromagnetik, yang member sinyal impuls kepada jaringan mekanik, sehinggai ruangan dapat berpindah dengan mudah melalui media geser yang sudah disamarkan dalam bentuk jaringan ventilasi dan dirancang dalam mekanisme jenius melalui gravitasi yang disesuaikan dengan keadaan massa dan memudahkan teknik ini dilakukan!!"

Semuanya cengo.

"Lu ngomong apa, sih, Mecha Moya? Baca mantra?" Tanya Kanda agak takut.

"Gue sendiri juga nggak ngerti ngomong apaan. Yang jelas, yang bisa bikin WC sebagus ini pasti professional!! Ukiran keramik yang bagus dan sempurna, bau pewangi aroma jahe yang menyebar, serta ornament bocah pipis di pojok itu benar-benar indah!!" Reiya malah memuji WC itu.

GUBRAK.

"Konbanwaaa~~!!" Yah, si Earl muncul lagi melalui hologram. "Kami sudah memindahkan Allen-kun dan Akira-chan ke NOAH HQ yang lain!!"

"Ap-apa?? Jadi, kalian udah pindah HQ?" AIon tak percaya.

"Yep!! Kami udah bikin selamatan dan udah manggil pengusir setan maupun ahli feng-shui untuk memberkati HQ baru ini supaya anti-radar!!" ujar Earl dengan bangga.

"Kenapa kalian menculik Allen dan Onee-sama?!" teriak Reiya menuntut.

"Hmm… Mereka berdua benar-benar akan sangat berguna. Selebihnya, RA~HA~SI~A~!!" ujar Earl sambil mengedipkan matanya sok imut. Reiya menggeram kesal. Dia kepingin nusuk Earl pake jarum pentul biar badannya yang gemuk itu meletus.

"Reiya," ujar suara lain dari belakang Earl.

Mata Reiya membelalak terkejut.

Seorang gadis seumuran dirinya, berdiri di belakang Earl. Seorang gadis berambut biru sesiku yang memakai seragam sekolah.

"K-KAmu…" Reiya tergagap, "Kamu…"

"Siapa, ya?" Reiya bingung.

Si gadis di belakang Earl swt.

"BAKA REIYAAA!!! MASA UDAH LUPA AMA GWEEE!!!" Teriaknya.

"Eh? Lupa… Mbak ini siapa, sih? Seingat saya, saya nggak pernah ngeliat cewek se-cute mbak," Reiya mengedipkan sebelah mata, malah flirting.

"BEGO!! KIMCHI, TAU!! KIMCHI!!" Teriak Kimchi frustasi.

"Kimchi itu bukannya makanan fermentasi lobak dari Korea itu, ya," ujar Kanda.

"Enak, dong??" Aya berbinar-binar, kelaperan.

"GRaaaaa!! BUkaan!! Aarrrrggh!!!" teriak Kimchi kesal.

"Eh? Kimchi? Berarti…," Reiya memperhatikan obeng yang dibawa Kimchi.

"Kururu-sama udah netapin tugasku di sini!! Aku mana mau kalah sama kamu!" Kimchi tersenyum mengejek.

"Dan juga…," Kimchi menatap Reiya tajam, "Kururu-sama sepertinya juga bilang, kalau kamu akan segera dipulangkan!"

"Eh??" Aya berteriak kaget, memelototi Kimchi.

"Yah~ Wajar aja, sih! Sejak awal, kontrakmu di sini kan, nggak sah!" Kimchi menggelengkan kepalanya, pura-pura prihatin.

"Kontrak?" Mata hitam Kanda menatap Reiya tajam.

"Kontrak! Sejak awal, hubungan dia sama kalian itu cuma kontrak!" Kilat kemenangan sekilas terlihat di wajah Kimchi.

"Rei-chan…," giliran Lavi yang memperhatikan Reiya.

Reiya jadi ngerasa nggak enak sendiri. "Anu… Mbak Kimchi.."

Kimchi melotot, "HAHH??"

"Saya kayaknya nggak inget pernah ngadain kontrak ama agensi manapun. Dulu sih pernah, sama SM Entertainment (Agensi nya DBSK, BoA-red) tapi karena mereka nunggak gaji saya selama 3 lebaran, saya putusin kontraknya, deh," ujar Reiya yang (sok ngaku) artis kontrakan SM Entertainment.

GUBRAK!!! Semuanya swt.

"GYAAAAAAAAA!! SM ENTERTAINMENT KEPALAMU!!! GAG MUNGKIN KAMU SE-AGENSI AMA YUNHO AMA JAEJOONG YANG CAKEP ITU!!" Teriak Kimchi frustasi.

"Hey, hey, Yunho itu mantan saya, lho, sebelum Kim Bum," ujar Reiya dengan nitanya.

"AARGH!! Sudahlah!! Selamat tinggal!! Kastil ini bakal hancur dalam hitungan 60 detik!!" Kimchi memutuskan hubungan.

_SELF DESTRUCT ACTIVATED!_ terdengar suara seorang wanita entah dari mana.

60..

59..

58..

"Mbak Auto-Computer!! Self Destructnya kagak bisa di-stop, yah?" teriak Reiya minta nego.

_ENAK AJE LU NEGO AMA AUTO-COMPUTER! AUTO-COMPUTER KAN ANTI KORUPSI!! KAGAK TERIMA SESAJEN!! KAGAK TERIMA SOGOKAN!! _balas suara wanita itu.

"Cih, Auto komputer bejad," bisik Reiya.

_BILANG APE LU TADI? GUE CEPETIN COUNT DOWN-NYA!!!_

40..

39..

Yah, si Auto Computer marah.

"Ayo cepat larii!!!" Teriak Aion menyadarkan mereka semua.

"Ke mana?? Pesawat kita kan rusak?" Tanya Aya panik.

"Lari dulu aja, demi keselamatan!!" Lavi mengombando.

"Tunggu!! Kalau nggak salah, NOAH juga nyimpen pesawat!" Aion meraih petanya lagi.

20..

19…

18..

"Cepat!! Nggak ada waktu!!" Aion menyeret mereka naik ke pesawat.

Reiya duduk di kursi pilot dan mulai menyalakan mesin.

"AIon-sama!! Tuasnya macet!!" teriak Reiya panik, tangannya memukul-mukul tuas yang tidak mau digerakkan.

12…

11….

Reiya menarik nafas. "Tenang.. tenang..," bisik gadis itu pada dirinya sendiri. Dia bisa merasakan tangannya kebas karena keringat. "Bagaimana ini..,' Reiya sangat panik.

"Minggir, bocah mesin!!" Kanda dengan kasar menghantam tuas itu dengan kepala Lavi.

"WADAAAAWW!!!" Lavi yang malang.

"Bergerak!!" Reiya tersenyum senang.

Reiya menarik tuas itu dan segera mempersiapkan take-off.

8…

7….

"Gawat, kita akan terkena asap ledakan!!!" Reiya mengumumkan.

5…

4…

3…

Pesawat melesat di landasan, mulai meraih angkasa…

2…

1…

0!

BLAAAAAARR!!!!!

"Kyaaaaaaaaa!!!"

"Waaaaa!!!"

Mereka terhempas asap ledakan. Ekor pesawat bahkan sedikit terbakar.

Reiya meghembuskan nafas lega.

Paling tidak, dalam kesempatan kali ini, mereka masih diijinkan Tuhan untuk hidup. (Atau mungkin Tuhan nggak mau menerima mereka. Menuh-menuhin Surga aja, dan udah nggak ada tempat di Neraka, Lucifer lagi sakit kena Global warming -?-)

* * *

Seperti biasanya. Black Order yang ramai oleh orang-orang nggak jelas. Yuki dan Yuffie yang memeluk Kanda dan Yukari erat-erat. Komui dan Lenalee yang menyambut mereka dengan hangat. Jerry yang menyambut mereka dengan hidangannya (Jujur, Jerry agak senang karena Allen nggak berhasil diselamatkan). Lavi yang dinasehati habis-habisan oleh Bookman.

Ketika malam menjelang pun, suasana hari ini tampaknya tidak begitu berbeda dari biasanya.

Aion berbaring di ranjangnya. Matanya separuh terpejam, mengantuk. Hari ini sangatlah melelahkan. Tiba-tiba, sang jendral muda mendengar ketukan di pintu kamarnya.

"Aion-sama… Boleh masuk?" suara seorang gadis kecil dari balik pintu.

"Rei-chan?" Aion membuka pintunya, terkejut melihat bocah itu sudah membawa satu set alat tidur lengkap. Bantal, guling, selimut, boneka voodoo (?), sikat gigi, aroma terapi, piyama, ampe bed cover segala.

"Gomen ne, Aion-sama… Saia boleh tidur di sini, ya?" Reiya menatap Aion dengan puppy-dog-eyes-nya. Aion swt. "Boleh, sih.. Masuk aja, Rei-chan," Aion tersenyum dan memersilakan muridnya itu masuk.

Reiya mengganti pakaiannya dengan piyama dan langsung bergelung dengan nyaman di bed cover seperti luwing. "Rei-chan, tidur di atas saja. Kan queen size. Ntar masuk angin, lagi," Reiya blushing, "Eh, boleh tidur sama-sama?" Aion mengangguk.

Reiya nyengir-nyengir senang, berbaring di samping jendralnya.

"Rei-chan? Masih bangun?" Aion menatap langit-langit kamarnya.

"Ya, Aion-sama?" Reiya memutar tubuhnya agar dapat bertemu mata dengan Aion.

"Um… Kamu mau cerita soal masalah tadi?" Aion berkata selembut mungkin, membujuk Reiya.

DEG. "Soal apa?" Reiya berusaha untuk terlihat setenang mungkin. Tapi gagal. Terutama karena Reiya tahu kalau Aion juga bisa baca pikiran.

"Aku hargai privasimu. Aku nggak akan baca pikiran… Karena itulah, ceritakan, Rei," Aion tersenyum dengan sangat meyakinkan. Reiya luluh juga, gadis kecil itu mengangguk._ (Inner Aion : YES!! Ini Anak gampang banget dibujuk!!)_

"Umm… Mulai dari mana, ya…" Reiya menggaruk kepala, bingung.

"Oh, gini… Nggak cuma Black Order. Tapi, di dunia ini ada banyak organisasi independen lain. Misalnya, organisasi milik almarhurmah Anita-sama. Organisasi itu secara diam-diam membantu Black Order, kan?"

Aion mengangguk.

"Begitu juga dengan Bookman. Bookman juga merupakan organisasi independen yang netral."

"Kurang lebih seperti itu, Aion-sama. Tool-Toul-Too adalah organisasi independen yang benar-benar netral. Berbeda dengan klan Bookman yang netral tanpa membantu pihak siapapun, Tool-Toul-Too adalah netral dengan membantu kedua pihak. Organisasi kami mengirimkan tuner kepada kubu Black Order maupun Noah,"

Aion ingin menyela, tetapi dia memutuskan untuk menahannya dan mendengarkan gadis itu.,

"Keluarga Sumeragi turun-temurun menjadi pemimpin Tool-Toul-Too, dan secara kebetulan," Reiya tersenyum pedih, "Kepala klan kami memilih saya untuk dikirim ke Black Order,"

"Bukankah itu hal bagus?" Aion mengernyit.

Reiya menggeleng, "Mungkin saya terlihat hebat di sini. Tapi, di Tool-Toul-Too, banyak yang jauh lebih hebat, lebih punya skill daripada saya." Reiya menghela nafas, "Dan nggak ada yang lebih menyeramkan daripada segerombolan mekanik yang cemburu buta, sehingga saya melarikan diri. Dan membuat kontrak jadi tidak sah,"

Aion mulai paham.

"Dan itu berarti, Kimchi sudah dikontrak secara resmi dengan Noah. Tuner macam kami, adalah alat yang bisa digunakan untuk hal apapun. Karena itulah, kami diwajibkan untuk dekat dengan orang yang mengontrak kami,"

Aion merasakan suara Reiya bergetar, "Tapi, Aion-sama…"

"Kontrak ataupun tidak, saya suka tempat ini," Reiya menyentuh tangan Aion takut-takut. Aion balas menggenggamnya dengan erat. "Nggak ada hubungannya sama kontrak. Sungguh, saya menyayangi semua yang ada di sini…,"

Dan Aion melihat gadis sombong itu menangis. Hatinya tersentuh melihat kesungguhan gadis itu. "Reiya…,"

"HUEEEEEEEE!!!!!" Reiya malah nangis keras-keras deh.

"Hush!! Hush!! Oi!! Diem, Rei~!!" Aion jadi agak panik. "Udah, jangan nangis!" Aion menarik Reiya ke dalam pelukannya. Pelukan seorang jendral, guru, sekaligus wanita dewasa yang kuat dan hangat.

Setelah isakan Reiya mereda, gadis itu berbisik pelan, "Saya menyesal, Aion-sama…"

"Sudah Reiya... Penyesalan itu emang selalu dateng belakangan... Jangan sedih lagi..." hibur Aion.

"Buka gitu!! saya nyesel karena kenapa, ya, dulu saya tolak kontraknya? Kalau tahu bakal cinlok ama Black Order, harusnya saya terima kontraknya!! Kan lumayan, dapet duit! Hitung-hitung buat beli Blackberry Storm,"

Aion menepuk jidatnya. Rugi, deh, ngerasa prihatin ama bocah ini. Ini anak pikirannya kalo nggak mesin, cake, ya duit.

**DOK DOK DOK!!**

Suara pintu diketuk.

"Siapa?" Tanya Aion keras.

"Aku Aya," suara cempreng.

"Saya Yuki," suara dewasa.

"Yuffie," suara yang kalem.

"Eke Suster Keramas!" suara centil ala bencong. (?)

Aion bangkit dan membukakan pintu.

"Kalian ngapain ,sih? Malam-malam begini, mana ada suster keramas, lagi!!" Aion menatap mereka bingung, sambil mengusir Suster Keramas pake Kitab suci. (Bukannya ngebaca ayat kitab, tapi kitab tebel itu dipukulin ke kepala si suster. Mantab!)

"Mau nginep! Boleh, ya?" Aya memohon. "Eh, curang, ih! Reiya udah abil start duluan!" Yuki menunjuk Reiya yang udah duduk di ranjang dengan posisi wuenak. Yuffie mengangguk menyetujui teman-temannya.

"Hadududuh, walaupun ranjang Queen size, tapi kalau orangnya sebanyak ini ya sempit, lah," Aion menghela nafas pasrah, "Ya udah, ayo!" Aion mempersilakan gadis-gadis itu masuk.

"Yuffie nggak bobok ama Kanda?" Tanya Reiya.

"Nggak. Kanda lagi nemenin Yukari, sih," Yuffie menjawab santai.

"Lagian, jarang-jarang kita cewek-cewek ngumpul gini. Pesta piyama!" umbar Aya dengan semangat.

Mereka tertawa sepanjang malam, melepaskan diri dari peperangan sejenak.

Mengistirahatkan diri dari kenyataan yang harus mereka hadapi di lain hari.

Tapi paling tidak.

Mari kita biarkan mereka bersenang-senang dulu.

Semua orang butuh libur, ya, kan?

**TO BE CONTINUE….**

"_Kamu sudah kirimkan suratnya?"_

"_Surat pembatalan kontrak Reiya? Sudah,"_

"_Bagus, kan? Bukannya sejak awal, Onee-san nggak mau ke B.O?"_

"_Entahlah, dari informasi yang kutahu, dia sepertinya keenakan. Terlalu dimanja, dia,"_

_Bocah berambut hitam kelam yang merupakan versi Reiya cowok itu terkekeh._

"_Jangan lupa, Reiga. Mungkin sebentar lagi kamu akan dikirim ke Black Order,"_

"_Tentu saja," Reiya versi laki-laki itu tersenyum pede, "Aku akan jauh lebih baik daripada Onee-san,"

* * *

_

**OMAKE**

(Pukul 2 Dinihari)

"Kalian iniiii!!! Bukannya tidur, malah nonton apaan!!" Bentak Aion kesal.

"Ssssstt!! Jangan berisik, Aion-sama!! Lagi seru, nih, sepakbola-nya!" Aya mengibaskan tangan.

"Eh? Mana lawan mana? Milan ama Barca?" Aion ternyata juga suka sepak bola.

"Itu, tuh, Bonek* versus Hooligan**!!"

Aion swt, "Kalian ini nonton pertandingan sepak bolanya apa nonton anarki suporternya, siiiih??" teriak Aion emosi.

"habis keren sih!! Tuh!! Ada yang kepalanya ampe berdarah-darah!! Kayak Happy Tree Friends!!" teriak Reiya senang.

Aion menepuk jidat. Anak-anak ini pada psikopat semua. Inilah akibatnya kalo waktu TK, bukannya nonton Spongebob malah nonton Happy Tree Friends. Temen-temen sekalian yang baek, mohon kalo nonton TV minta bimbingan orang dewasa, ya.. *sok dewasa*

* * *

***Bonek : Kalian tau sendiri^^. Suporter anarki lokal.**

****Hooligan : Buat yang nggak tau, hooligan itu semacam bonek-nya luar negeri.**

**Tawuran suporter itu malah lebih seru, lho, daripada pertandingannya sendiri! *plaak***

**Behind The Scene**

**Author : Akhirnya chap ini selesai!! Sebisa mungkin saya akan apdet teratur… Soalnya WB saya termasuk parah. **

**Reiya : Eeeh?? Masih apdet lagi??**

**Author : *deathglare* Atau kamu saya bunuh aja, biar Modernization! cepet tamat?**

**Reiya : ..... jangan....**

**Author : Nah, makanya!! Saia akan tetep apdet! Walaupun telat!  
**

**Reiya : Elu aja yang males!!!**

**Author : Woi!! Aku kan yang buat kamu!!**

**Reiya : Kenapa nekat dilanjutin, sih??**

**Author : Saya nggak akan berhenti sebelum fic ini paling nggak dapet 100 review!! **

**Reiya : Paling paling review-nya 1, Flame-nya 99.**

**Aya : Kenapa sama sekali nggak ada Allen, hah? *cekik Author***

**Author : Allen lagi sakit. Jadi nggak masuk buat syuting.. *nyengir***

**Kanda : Syuting apanya…**

**Author : Adegan waktu pesawat landas itu butuh biaya besar lho!!**

**Lavi : Huhuhhuhu… Akira-chan..**

**Reiga : Berikutnya saya akan muncul!! **

**Reiya : *depak Reiga* Ikuti terus Modernization, yaa~! Hanya di fanfiction! (halah)**

**Lavi : Jangan lupa review~!**

**Kanda : Flame juga boleh, bagus, malah.**

**Reiya : Byeee~  
**


End file.
